Differences Little Sisters Make S5
by fantasylunargirl
Summary: Things get harder for everyone. From Secrets in Camelot to Treachery in the Underworld the heroes will need all their courage to overcome hardships.
1. The Light Becomes Dark

Chapter 1

The Light Becomes Dark

Neal picked up the dagger "dark one, I summon thee" nothing happened. He cleared his throat and tried again "dark one, I command you, appear before me" when nothing happened again he added meekly "please". He turned to the others, not expecting they knew the answer asked "why isn't this working"?

Regina said "you're the dark one's son, you should know how that dagger works".

Neal answered "of course I do, if I order her to return she must from anywhere in the world".

Regina said "exactly, so we must assume she is nowhere in this world, she's back in our world".

Neal asked "so what do I tell my children".

Mary-Margaret suggested "the only thing that makes sense, the truth.

Hook mentioned "I'm guessing telling two kids their mother has turned into a cold blooded monster won't be easy".

Mary-Margaret said "well I wouldn't put it like that, Emma is the saviour, she's still good".

Regina replied "I hope so, but it's not like she rode off on a unicorn, she got scooped up by a dark vortex of evil".

David said "maybe the apprentice knows how to get Emma back".

When they returned to the shop Tally asked "where's mommy"?

Neal said "there was a... situation, mommy handled it but now she's missing, but don't worry, we're going to find her".

Hook was more direct with the apprentice "that darkness disappeared with Emma, where did it take her"?

The apprentice replied "she is where all dark ones are born".

Tally asked "why would mommy be where all dark ones are born"?

Neal said "sugar plum, when mommy handled it she had to... The darkness looked for a new host now it's out of Grandpa. To save anyone else being infected with the darkness she took it on herself".

Henry mentioned "but she's the saviour, a hero. Maybe that means she's strong enough to resist the darkness".

Neal said "I hope so, right now she's back in the Enchanted Forest".

Hook said to the apprentice "you have magic, take us there".

The apprentice replied "I am too weak, but..." he produced a wand. "This can take you there. It was a gift from the sorcerer, from Merlin on the day I became his apprentice. It is full of light magic".

Mary-Margaret asked "so it can take us to our daughter".

The apprentice said "not on its own. To cross realms it must be used as it was forged with both sides of the coin, light and dark..." The apprentice slipped out of consciousness again.

Everyone looked at Regina, something that needed light and dark magic could probably only be wielded by Regina. She took the wand saying "I guess that's my cue". She waved the wand and nothing happened, she tried again and nothing happened. "Why isn't it working"?

Hook answered "I think it's obvious, you've gone soft"

"You want to see soft, how about I use that hook to show you your intestines" Regina snapped.

Hook replied "oh you've got the fire alright but not the blackness, not anymore, how's this for irony you've done too much good".

Neal said "Hook's right Regina, we need someone else, someone evil".

Hook said "no, someone wicked".

"No" Regina retorted knowing he could only be referring to one person "not my sister"

Neal asked "know anyone else"?

Regina said "anyone but her, she's not just wicked, she's deranged".

Neal said "this is for Emma. That darkness was after you and she took it to save you, because she believed an Evil Queen could be good. The least you can do is be willing to tolerate Zelena to help Emma".

With no other option at the present Regina, Robin, Hook and Neal went to Zelena. When they entered her room she was sitting cross legged on the bed. She glanced at her visitors and said "Regina I'm trying to meditate, it's good for the baby, go, you're ruining my chi".

Hook said "we need your help".

Zelena let out a soft cackle "you must be desperate". She went to Robin and added "unless someone just wanted an excuse to see me".

Regina grabbed her wrist and said "careful"

Neal said "you and your madness is worth the risk for my wife".

"So it's Emma who needs me" Zelena said.

After explaining everything to Zelena Robin said "help us and we can rid the world of the evil forever. Don't you want that for our baby".

"My baby, and mine alone, I'm doing all the work, you were just and unwilling pawn in its creation"

"Quite unwilling"

"If it makes you feel any better I didn't enjoy it" she turned to Regina. "I'm not sure what you see in him".

Regina stated "you can still deliver a healthy baby without a tongue".

Neal said "before any extraction of body parts could we focus on the task at hand, my wife".

Zelena requested "fine, let me take a look at that wand". Everyone was a little wary to let her even touch the wand. "Don't worry" Zelena said showing them the cuff "this cuff you put on me neutralizes my magic, I am powerless".

Feeling reassured enough Regina relinquished the wand. As she was inspecting the wand Zelena said "yes, this is powerful, all it needs is someone to wield it and a little direction."

"Direction"? Neal asked.

Zelena explained "you need something to guide you to where you want to go".

Neal said "something belonging to Emma".

Zelena replied "not just something belonging to Emma, something meaningful to her".

Regina snatched the wand back "that we can do without you".

"No you can't" Zelena said "it you could you wouldn't have come to me in the first place".

Hook asked "can you make it work"?

Zelena answered "I believe so, but there's a teeny weeny little problem" she held up her wrist and gestured to the cuff".

Regina replied "never".

As Regina and Robin left Zelena said "suit yourself" she turned to Neal before he left. "May I suggest talking my little sister into reconsidering because I might be your only chance of finding your beloved wife". It was clear in his eyes he was considering it.

When he told Hook what Zelena said Hook knew Zelena could wield the wand successfully but Regina would never let Zelena out but he had another idea. He and Neal found Henry and Tally in Granny's Diner "Henry, you can fix this" Hook said.

"My son, that's your idea" Neal said.

"He's the author now, he could just write the darkness out of Emma, it's that simple".

Tally asked "if the darkness wants a host, who would you pick"?

Confused Hook asked "what"?

Tally replied "Henry told me it's not as simple as simply writing what you want, it has to be realistic. If it took mommy because it wanted a host if it was out of her it would pick someone else".

Hook said "then pick someone else, someone like... Zelena, she can't use magic with that cuff and we know it work on the dark one".

Henry said "I can't".

Hook said "but Henry".

Neal interrupted "Hook, Emma was so mad at her parents for putting her darkness into another, if we put the darkness in Zelena it would be just like that. It wouldn't be right, that's why Henry is refusing".

"Well that" said Henry "and I literally can't, I broke the pen".

Hook cried "what"?

Tally said "but the pen allows you to do anything, it's fun".

Henry said "no it's not, changing things is how the last author got in trouble, he started using the pen to change history instead of recording it. I broke it so I wouldn't be tempted, it's too much power for anyone to have".

Neal said "that's my boy, I'm proud, giving up that power couldn't have been easy".

Hook said "but it doesn't fix our problem. Tell me Henry, will you not break any rules".

Henry said "depends on the rule".

Worried Neal asked "Hook, what are you thinking"?

Hook said "there is a way to save Emma but something Regina wouldn't agree with"?

Henry said "so you want me to disobey one mother to save the other".

Hook replied "if that's how you want to put it".

It didn't take Henry long to think "okay, what do you want me to do".

Hook smiled "our way to save Emma is the person Regina hates the most, Zelena. We need to break out the Wicked Witch".

They went back to the psychiatric ward Henry brought a hot coco with cinnamon with him. They left Tally in the diner to cover for them if anyone asked where they were. Neal saw to get in you needed a 4 digit code. "We can't get in without a password"?

Hook asked "I thought you had previous experience picking locks"

Neal said "yes locks, this is different, there are a million different combinations it could be"?

Henry said "it's 0-8-1-5". Neal gave him a skeptical look "trust me, that's what it's going to be".

Neal put it in and when it was accepted he asked "should I be concerned how you know that"?

Henry answered "my mom's good with magic, not so good with passwords, she uses my birthday for everything".

Hook asked "so, the same plan we used to break Emma out"?

Henry said "you never use the same plan twice. Besides I already have a pretty good idea".

Neal asked "and what were you thinking"?

Henry said "I go down and create diversion for you slip in without her seeing you and take the keys to the cells".

Henry tried his plan, he asked Nurse Rachett if his mom was there then "accidently" spilt his drink on her and like Henry thought Neal and Hook were able to creep by with no problem.

They went into Zelena's cell "What do you two want"?

Neal said "I want you to take me to my wife"?

Zelena smiled "I noticed Regina isn't here so should I suspect she doesn't know you're here".

Neal said "are you going to help, or not"?

Zelena held out her wrist "not with this one, I can't. Want my help you have one choice"?

Hook said "going to need some assurances first, your history, well you're known for deviating from the plan for your own gain. Regina enchanted my hook once to try and take your mothers heart not that it was inside her but my hook still has that magical property". He pushed his hook inside Zelena's chest but instantly he and Neal got thrown back."

"Back when me and Regina had our fight she warned me if there was one thing out mother taught her it was not to take her heart to a witch fight. Rather than take mine out I cast a protection spell over it after the snow queen fiasco". As Hook and Neal got back up she took a knife from Hook inside coat pocket. "The two look like my protection spell hurt, now this really will". The both closed their eyes as Zelena sliced her hand off. From there she slipped the cuff off and reattached her hand. "You were right not to trust me, I do deviate from the plan for my own gain" with that she disappeared.

Neal asked "how mad do you think Regina will be"?

"YOU LET HER OUT!" yelled Regina

Neal said "we were going to, then she betrayed us and escaped".

Regina replied "idiots, morons, the two of you, this is what Zelena does, you know that".

Hook said "at least we're trying".

Regina asked "do you think I'm not"?

Hook answered "maybe you're not, because that way it's easier to have Henry to yourself like before Emma came into his life".

Regina answered "maybe you like having a Hook for a hand, maybe you'd like another".

Neal asked "please I've already seen one hand sliced off today I don't need to see another".

Regina asked "when did you see a hand get sliced off today"?

Neal answered "that's how Zelena got the cuff off by slicing off her hand and sliding it off, then she used magic to reattach her hand".

Mary-Margaret said "who cares how she got out, she's out that's what matters, but not as much as Emma".

David asked "where would Zelena go"?

Neal said "the best way to find someone is to know what she wants"?

Regina suddenly said "I don't mind sharing Henry with you and Emma, but when we met I didn't want to share him with anyone".

Neal asked "what does that have to do with finding Zelena"?

Regina said "I got being possessive from my mother and since Zelena had the same mother as me I'm guessing she is too. I mean you heard her earlier, her baby and hers alone, she wants to raise that baby alone and the best way to do that is to go to another realm all she needs is a way. The wand is the only way how".

Neal said "but if she's after the wand why isn't she here".

Regina said "she wants me to give it to her, so she needs something else first, or someone else".

Neal realised "Robin".

They were right when they found Zelena she was in the middle of main street having restrained Robin with her magic. "Hi sis I see you fixed the clock tower, it would be a shame to break it again but it might be fun to see Robin fly like one of his arrows".

"If you lay one finger on him" Regina warned,

Zelena replied "oh, I'm not here to hurt Robin, I'm here to trade him, for the apprentice's wand." She put a hand over her stomach "you see this is my future and I am not letting anyone take it away or use it against me so I am going as far away from you and Robin as possible, back over the rainbow".

Tally said "but we need it, to find mommy".

Zelena said "well boohoo for you, I need it". Everyone tried to discourage Regina into handing it over but she couldn't see Robin get hurt. As soon as Zelena had the wand she threw Robin to Regina. "All it needs is a little direction" Zelena said taking out her disguising clover from Oz "a trinket from home". She waved the wand over the clover and produced a green twister. A blast came out of the wand weakening Zelena long enough for Regina put the cuff back on and David to grab her.

Hook asked "what happened"?

Regina said "what happened is I'm not stupid". She faced Zelena "I knew you could open that portal but as a precaution I made sure if you used it, it would weaken you. Now we're taking your portal but we're not taking it to Oz". She faced everyone else "we're taking it to Emma".

They decided to use Granny's as a vessel to take them to where Emma was. They got Roland and Baby Neal, Belle decided to come along two with her Rose which told her how much long Mr Gold had left to live and Granny refused to leave her diner. David tied Zelena up so she didn't try anything to keep them from Emma. Leroy came running in with Happy and Doc, yelling "twister".

Mary-Margaret said "we know, it's going to take us to Emma."

Regina said "out dwarves".

The other dwarves were about to but Leroy said "no way, we've been on the sidelines for too long sister, now it's embarrassing. How do you think it feels when everyone asks how the adventure was and you have to say no one asked you to come along. Since when did we need an invitation. We're not turning out back on you again even in the face of certain death"

Happy questioned "certain death"?

Tally mentioned "the more people who come along the better mommy will feel when we get to her".

Leroy said "listen to the kid".

Regina gave a slight growl then said "fine".

Hook asked "so how do we make this cyclone take us to Emma"?

Neal said "Zelena said it needed something meaningful to Emma so when I went with Robin to get Roland I picked up this" and he held up a dream catcher.

Regina said "I have a better idea" and from her bag she got out a white blanket.

Mary-Margaret said "Emma's baby blanket".

Regina said "she's held onto it her whole life, it obviously holds great value to her". She held the blanket in one hand and waved the wand over it. The blanket glowed just as the cyclone picked them up.

They arrived in the middle of the Enchanted Forest and it didn't take them long to find Emma about to crush the heart of a young red haired girl. "Emma don't" said Hook as he and everyone else approached her.

"I have to" she replied. "It's the only way to find Merlin".

Neal said "my father's first act as the Dark One was to kill the men trying to drag me into the Ogres War. I very much doubt this girl is doing anything that bad and you are so much stronger than my father".

Emma replied "I need the wisp to find Merlin but she's already whispered to it, it's bound to her as long as her heart beats".

Mary-Margaret got the dagger "if you won't stop we'll stop you".

Hook said "no, we can't force her, it has to be her choice".

Emma said "you don't understand what's at stake, the darkness will destroy all of you".

Henry replied "but it you don't stop, the darkness will destroy you".

Emma looked at him "the dark one destroys everything in time. Look at Gold, I can't do that to my family. She has to die".

Hook said "look at us, heroes and villains united for you, because of you".

Neal said "after my father became the dark one I sometimes awoke at night to find him whispering to someone who wasn't there. He told me that by becoming the dark one the past dark ones talk to and guide him. I know you and these words, they're not yours, ignore the dreadful apparition and the terrible things he or she is telling you".

Emma was shaking and then pushed the heart back inside the girl and Neal held Emma and said "well done, I'm so proud of you, I know that couldn't be easy".

A while later the red haired girl who they learned name was Merida was watching the willow o wisp Emma asked "how are you feeling"?

Merida replied "for someone who just had their heart outside their body, grand".

"Thank you for understanding"?

"Don't, in fact I should be thanking you"

"For what? I almost killed you".

"I'm well aware, for showing me the darkness in me, it reminded me I have darkness in me too. I was on my way to kill the men who took my brothers but maybe I'll show me them mercy instead. Mercy that can heal my divided land".

Tally said "that's one of my favourites".

Merida asked "what is"?

"One time mommy spared the life of a giant and told us a way to be heroic is to show mercy. I like to think it applies in everything, no one needs to get hurt" Tally answered.

Merida replied "oh no, someone's getting a punch to the gut first for putting me through this, then mercy".

As Merida went to follow the wisp Emma properly greeted her family. Hook commented "you don't look like a crocodile".

Emma said "I guess I lucked out".

Mary-Margaret held out the dagger "here, you should have this".

David added "take it, you'll be able to control myself".

Emma shook her head "it's too much power. I don't want to risk going so far I get to a point I can't come back from"

Hook replied "but if it were to fall into the wrong hands the results could be disastrous".

Emma said "that's why someone has to watch me". She took the dagger and held out the dagger to Regina.

"Me"? Regina questioned

"I saved you, now save me and if you can't do what no one else will and ... destroy me".

Henry said "it won't come to that".

Emma said "I know, this is just a precaution" Regina took the dagger. "So want to tell me how you all got here"?

Neal said "let's just say we brought you some home comforts".

7They led Emma to where they landed, surprised Emma said "you brought Granny's"

Granny came out and said "back-up generator's working but the fryers are down".

Tally asked "does that mean no fries"?

"Afraid so" Granny answered.

As Tally groaned Emma added "and granny" Leroy came out and she added "and Leroy".

As other people came out Neal said "you're more loved than you know".

They heard someone inside shout "is anyone gonna untie me"?

Regina said "and we couldn't leave her in Storybrooke without proper supervision".

As David and Hook went to get Zelena Granny sniffed the air and said "I smell men on horses approaching".

As she said a group of men in armour on horseback arrived. Defensive Emma asked "who are you and what do you want"?

The man leading them said "I'm King Arthur of Camelot, we've long awaited your arrival".

Seeing the surprised look on their faces one man commented "my lord, they think their arrival here was unexpected".

Mary-Margaret said "you were expecting us"?

King Arthur announced "it was Merlin, he prophesied your arrival a long time ago, just as he prophesied many other things".

Emma said "we heard he's been missing for a long time".

King Arthur replied "indeed he has, for years, and the prophesy stated that one of you would reunite him with us. Now if you'll kindly come with us"?

Emma asked "where to"?

"To Camelot of course".

Everyone gazed at Camelot in wonder as they passed through the doors then they found themselves on the floor of Granny's in high class medieval clothing. Sneezy opened the door wearing Emma's jacket with Bashful "what are you all doing here"?

Picking up baby Neal Mary-Margaret asked "what happened"?

David stated "we're back"

Regina said "this makes no sense we were just walking through the doors of Camelot".

Leroy asked "what are we wearing? Sneezy, how long were we gone"?

He replied "six weeks".

Neal stated "then the last six weeks have been erased from our mind. Anything we did or discovered is just gone, but why"?

Tally asked "and where's mommy"?

"Never fear, I'm right here" Emma said from behind Sneezy and Bashful. They were in shock, Emma wasn't wearing the same style of clothing as them but it wasn't her usual style either. She was dressed all in black leather, looked half frozen with frosted white hair and blood red lips. When she walked in she looked at Sneezy and said "that's mine" and as he sneezed she turned him to stone.

Henry asked "Mom what happened"?

Emma replied "I think it's evident what happened, we went to Camelot to find Merlin, and we failed. And now for what's happened to me you'll all pay"?

"Pay" repeated Neal. "Come on Emma, this isn't you, you're so much stronger than this".

"That worked six weeks ago" said Emma. "A lot has happened since then, your words don't work anymore".

Regina said "you're not going to do anything or I'll do exactly what you asked me to". As she reached for the dagger she found she didn't have it anymore".

"Looking for this" said Emma revealing the dagger. "No one is going to hold this dagger but me".

Henry asked "mom, why are you doing this"?

Emma replied "because I'm the dark one" and then she disappeared.

 **A new year, A new story**

 **If you followed the show you know there is another dark one by the end of 5A. I'm not sure about keeping it the same person so cast your votes for who you want it to be in the reviews.**


	2. All Magic Comes With A Price

Chapter 2

All Magic Comes With A Price

The dwarves sped towards the town line with the stone Sneezy. They were all hesitant to cross, but Leroy told them one of them had to. They all said "not it" when Leroy turned to Dopey he had written not it on a notepad but Leroy pretended not to see it. "I take your silence as bravery go over".

As Dopey was about to cross Mary-Margret cried "stop"

Leroy replied "sorry sister but we can't stay in Storybrooke as long as Emma's the dark one, Pan, Snow Queen, Queens Of Darkness we can handle villains like that. But Emma, she was one of us, she knows how we beat bad guys, she beat most of them for us, did most of the work, how do we stand a chance against her".

Regina said "if you're stupid enough to cross that line be my guest".

Leroy asked "who's gonna protect us if we stay, you"? He turned to Dopey "go on, do it"

Hesitantly he stepped over the town line and everything seemed fine. He turned around with his thumbs up.

Leroy said "now if you'll excuse us".

Before they could cross leaves encircled Dopey and he turned into a tree Regina commented "well that's new".

In Camelot King Arthur introduced them to Guinevere. She said "we've been awaiting your arrival since we heard Merlin's prophesy".

David said "I hope you haven't been waiting that long".

"Only a decade or two" King Arthur replied. "But I wager it's been worth the wait. It's given us enough time to prepare a ball in your honour".

Tally's face lit up at the thought of going to her first ball. While everyone else liked the idea Hook was concerned. "Excuse me" Hook said "but when do we begin the quest to find Merlin".

King Arthur said "we don't need to find him, we know exactly where he is".

Emma replied "but when we said we'd heard he's been missing you confirmed it".

King Arthur explained "our way to be reunited with him is missing".

Tally asked "if you know where he is why do you need us to be reunited with him".

King Arthur said "perhaps it would be easier to show you".

In the courtyard King Arthur led them to a tree and said "meet Merlin".

Hook commented "the most powerful sorcerer in the realm is stuck inside a tree".

King Arthur said "I said the exact same thing the first time I stood there".

Emma mentioned "and you think we can get him out".

King Arthur replied "I don't think I know, Merlin's prophesies are never wrong. Why so eager to free him"?

David replied "our home is being threatened by... it's called the Dark One"?

King Arthur said "The Dark One, that is bad, we're familiar with that demon".

Neal replied "really, shocking"

Belle mentioned "he came here a few years before the first curse, he left with the gauntlet that leads you to anyone's greatest weakness".

King Arthur asked "how do you know"?

Belle answered "I was his maid at the time. I remember asking him how his trip to Camelot was and he said "good for me, not so good for Camelot" than he threw the gauntlet at me and told me to clean it" But I've been out of his employ for a long time now".

"It must have been a relief to be free of him" replied King Arthur. "Talking of freeing, now we can free Merlin. It is said one of you is the saviour"?

On the way back to Granny's Neal had warned the more his father had used magic the darker he got so Emma should only use her magis for the more extreme circumstances. If King Arthur knew Emma was the saviour he would want her to use her powers to free Merlin. Emma was about to tell him when Regina touched the dagger inside her coat to stop her and said "I am the Saviour, I am the one who is going to free Merlin from that tree and then we can take care of the Dark One and go home".

Henry and Tally were at the docks, Henry said "we have to, we might be the only ones she'll listen to".

Tally said "I guess".

Henry said "together on three. One, two, three"

They both said "Emma Swan-Cassidy, Emma Swan-Cassidy, Emma Swan-Cassidy"

"Hi kids" Emma appeared behind them. She wasn't wearing the leather jacket but she was still in all black. As she reached out they flinched "you don't need to be afraid".

Tally asked "how did this happen to you"?

Emma said "something bad happened and when I tried to fix it, it tipped the scales".

Henry said "whatever happened, we're sorry we failed you".

Emma replied "you and Tally did nothing wrong, you two are the only ones who didn't".

Regina saw them and came over saying "get away from my son".

When they saw her Emma said "well, this sounds familiar, but I thought we'd moved past it."

"I moved past it with Emma, not the dark one".

"Why, are you afraid what MY children might learn".

"If that's so important to you why did erase our memories"?

"It's a curse".

"I know, what I can't understand is why" Regina replied.

"If I wanted you to know I wouldn't have erased your memories"

"You know we won't stop until we get them back".

"I wouldn't if I were you, I took them away for a reason, a good one."

"Well we'll find a way, we always have"

"With me but I made this curse without the one thing you need to break it, a saviour. Now you're on your own".

Henry said to Regina "you can do it, you can be the saviour".

Emma laughed and replied "her, that's not going to happen".

Regina said "I can protect this town and everyone in it".

Emma asked "are you sure? Because something is on its way, something only a saviour can defeat. And if you're wrong you'll lose something precious to you".

It turned out when Emma brought them back she also brought others too. When King Arthur was brought to the Mayor's Office. He asked how he got here Regina told him "a curse that brought us here and erased the last six weeks from you memory".

King Arthur asked "who would do such a thing".

David replied "we weren't completely honest with you"

Mary-Margaret added "our daughter Emma, she's the dark one".

King Arthur said "you lied, you let me lead the darkest of souls into the heart of my kingdom".

David said "we had hoped Merlin could destroy the Darkness inside her".

King Arthur replied "well apparently that didn't work out. Where is the Dark One now".

Mary-Margaret said "Emma, she's here in Storybrooke".

King Arthur said "then there's only one way to defeat her, the Dark One dagger".

Neal yelled "no, no, not in a million years".

David said "plus, she has the dagger".

Robin Hood came in and said "it would seem you and your knights aren't the only ones Emma dragged here. Little John said he found some of your subjects in the forest. We've accommodating as many as we can".

King Arthur asked "are they alright"?

Robin Hood said "other than being confused and shaken up they're fine. There might still be some other lost so I'm rounding up the merry men and search the west side of the woods".

David said "me and dwarves will search the east. Neal you go with Robin, Arthur you're with me".

As Robin Hood left with David, Neal and King Arthur. When Mary-Margaret noticed the worried look on Regina's face she asked "is something wrong"?

Regina said "these tin soliders, I could kill them with on wave of my hand".

"Regina".

"That doesn't mean I will, they can't be what Emma was talking about. She said something was coming only a saviour could defeat. Something else is coming, I just wish I knew what? What happened in Camelot"?

Later when they were setting up camp for the citizens of Camelot and people got reunited. They realised King Arthurs sword had gone missing when they arrived here. While Robin Hood and Roland was collecting wood a skeletal creature with tattered insect like wings appeared. It grabbed Robin Hood and took him away. A number chased after it Regina teleported right in front of it and it dropped Robin Hood. Regina tried to fight the creature with her fireballs but it tossed her away like she was nothing and flew off with Robin. When Mary-Margaret insisted she go to the hospital and get looked over she thought that meant they didn't believe she could protect the town like Emma said.

Robin and Regina looked at the tree Merlin was inside of when a knight approached them. He held a box out and "a gift for the saviour from the King".

Inside the box was a purple necklace. Carefully holding it up Regina said "it's beautiful".

Robin took it and fastened it around Regina's neck "the knight said "I look forward to a dance later".

Robin said "he's not the only one looking forward to a dance with the saviour". And suddenly Regina felt full of dread.

Later that night while everyone was getting ready Tally was throwing a tantrum "but I want to go".

Emma said "I'm sorry but for the thousandth time no".

"But Henry's going".

"But Henry's older".

Neal stepped in "Sugar Plum, balls sound like a lot of fun but not for kids. Teenagers, possibly but not little kids".

Tally stamped her foot "how do you know? When was the first time you went to a ball"? True neither Neal nor Emma had gone to ball before their trip to the fast when Emma was 30.

They took her to David and Mary-Margaret's room, and where surprised to find Doc and Regina in there. Neal asked "Regina what are you doing in here".

Mary-Margaret explained "she doesn't want to go"?

Emma asked "why not"?

Regina said "I...don't know how to dance".

Mary-Margaret said "that can't be possible, we went to dozens of balls together".

Regina said "quick question, who did you dance with".

"My father"

"And who danced with me"?

Mary-Margret realised with her father dancing with her no one danced with Regina. "Well...I'm sure Robin won't care if you can't dance too well".

"It's not just about Robin. How can I convince them I can free Merlin when I don't even know how to dance"?

"Maybe all you need is a quick lesson, Doc" Mary-Margaret said and gestured to a nearby music box. Regina and David were about to dance when Mary-Margaret said "wait, first thing my mother taught me about dancing is you need to learn how to move in a dress, not a sensible pant suit.

Emma remembered why she came in and asked "by the way we came in to ask how old you were when you went to your first ball"?

Mary-Margaret answered "eight"

Tally whined "but it's only two years".

Emma replied "sorry, but you're still too young". As she about to leave she said "by the way enjoy your dance lesson".

As the ball started Emma and Mary-Margaret appeared at the top of the stair case. The herald said "presenting Queen Mary-Margaret and Princess Emma. They were lead down the staircase and curtsied to the husband as they bowed to them. Then Regina appeared at the top of the staircase and the herald said "presenting the saviour".

Regina went to Gold's shop to find out what the creature was. Belle looked through her books and found it. "The creature you described is a fury. It appears for the price of unpaid magic".

Regina realised "someone used magic in Camelot and didn't pay".

Belle said "and unfortunately the fury only comes when the price is a life".

"So that creature is here to take Robin's life".

"Good news is the fury can only take the life when the moon hits the zenith so you have sometime. Bad news the only way to save Robin is like the two sided candle, a life for a life".

At the ball everyone was enjoying dancing when Emma and Neal noticed Henry was looking at a girl around his age. Neal said "looks like it's time for the talk. I'll be right back". Neal went straight to Henry and commented "you know you could talk to her".

"What would I say"?

Neal said "still have you ipod Regina got you"

"Yeah".

"When I met your mother I played her the song Only You and she fell for me". A servant came by with drinks and Neal takes two and gives them to Henry. "Here's your reason to go up to her".

"Henry took a deep breath and walked over to her and offers one cup to the girl. "You look thirsty".

The girl said "bored is more like it, there are loads of balls, nearly every night in Camelot".

"My parents wouldn't let my sister come because they thought it would be boring for her".

"But they let you come".

"The difference between me and my sister is I'm 13 and she's 6".

Then there was and an awkward silence so Henry decided to take his dad's advice and took out his ipod.

"What's that"?

"A gift from... from the saviour".

"A gift from the saviour"

"Well, actually it's more like a token of appreciation for saving everyone when they were trapped in an alternate reality".

"How brave, are you a knight"?

"Better I'm a writer. This is called an ipod and it's plays music through these and he held up his earphones. You just need to put it in your ear and you can hear music. He gave one earphone to the girl and put the other on his ear and put on 'Only You'.

She liked the girl held out her hand and said "my name is Violet".

He took her hand and said "mines Henry".

As Neal and Emma watched on Emma said "good work". Emma glanced towards the top of the stairs and said "now can you handle your other child at the top of the stairs".

Neal looked and there was Tally in her night dress watching everyone dance. He replied "don't worry, I got it".

Neal came up and it didn't Tally long to see him, when she saw the expression on his face. She said quietly "hi daddy".

Neal replied "you should be in bed young lady".

"You and mommy said I couldn't come but I wanted to at least watch".

Neal took her hand and lead her back to bed "there's as a reason mommy and I wouldn't let you come".

Tally replied "it didn't look so boring to me. The dancing looked like it might be fun".

Neal thought maybe if she had one dance she wouldn't kick up a fuss going to bed. He bowed and said "then may I have this dance Sugar Plum"?

Tally curtsied and Neal took her hand and they danced in the bedroom. Suddenly they heard a commotion coming from downstairs and ran down to see Robin on the floor and Regina over him.

As people gather around Neal asked "what happened"?

Emma told him "he threatened Regina, Robin stopped him".

Tally asked "is Robin going to be okay".

Neal said "he's going to be just fine" then he turned to Henry. "Henry would you take your sister back to bed while we try to help Robin".

Regina stormed into Emma's new house. Regina said "I have an impossible choice, I'm no saviour".

Emma replied "tell me something I don't already know, which... for you is very limited".

"I know the only way to stop the fury is to pay it's price".

"Then why are you here instead of paying it"?

"Because I know what the price is, a life. I can't sacrifice someone else to save Robin".

"Oh so now the life of another is precious to you"?

"Emma, this isn't you. You are strong and smart and courageous, that's the real you, the good you and I know that goodness is somewhere deep inside you".

"Regina you of all people know no one is all good or all bad. I am just me".

"Then call off your fury".

"You think that fury is mine".

"Would I be here otherwise. You didn't pay the price of magic"

"Looking at wrong culprit, try looking in the mirror".

Regina turned towards the mirror and asked "who did you put in there"?

Emma answered "no one. There was a ball, everyone was so happy. One of the knights knew who you were, the Evil Queen. He tried to kill you but Robin saved you and got fatally injured. The knight had enchanted his sword to kill you so you couldn't save him. So you asked me, you begged me. I did remind you all magic comes with a price and you said you would pay it but you didn't. Now if you want to save Robin, if you want to be the saviour then step up and do what's needed to be done".

Robin was moved to another room and was lay down on a table. Regina, Mary-Margaret, David, Emma and Neal came into the room to help him. Regina tried to heal his injury but because she had been the sword had been enchanted to kill Regina her magic wasn't working. She turned to Emma and asked her to save Robin but everyone else didn't like the idea. Emma said "I don't know what will happen if I use magic again. If I can even control it".

Regina mentioned "I could use that dagger to make you do this but I'm not. I'm asking you please. I lost love before and we all saw what happened because of that. I'm not sure losing love again will stop the Evil Queen from coming out."

Emma stepped forward to heal the wound when she saw the illusion of Rumplstiltskin again "that's it, let out the magic"?

"What are you doing here"? To everyone else it looked like Emma was talking to a chair but they knew she was talking to a past dark one.

Rumplstiltskin said "I told you I'm your guide and am here to help you embrace the magic but as I've said many times all magic comes with a price".

"I won't take one to save someone. I'm not like you".

"Asking for a payment wasn't a business it was what was needed. Those are the rules".

"Fine I'll pay it".

"It's not that simple" he pointed at Regina "she asked for the magic she needs to pay".

Emma came back to everyone and said "remember all magic comes with a price".

Neal said "you haven't fully embraced the darkness so you still have saviour magic and that doesn't require a price".

Emma placed her hands over Robin wound and it healed. Regina hugged him and Emma kissed Neal and said "I feel woozy, probably had a glass of champagne too many. I'm going to go sit down and she left the room. She was halfway down the hall when the apparition appeared again "the power, it feels good doesn't it"?

"I was helping someone" Emma argued.

He pointed at her hand and asked "then why didn't the kiss stop that"? Emma looked at her hand and saw it getting paler.

Regina Mary-Margaret, David, Leroy and Arthur came to the edge of a pond where the fury had dropped Robin and as the moon was at its highest point Charon who ferried the souls of the dead to the underworld arrived. As everyone tried to save him the fury knocked them down and started pulling Robins soul from his body. Regina knew what she had to do, if she wanted to be a saviour she had to save him. She ran up to where Robin was and said "if you want a life take mine".

The fury changed its victim and started taking Regina's soul. Mary-Margaret cried "Regina, what are you doing"?

Regina replied "what I should have done in Camelot".

Mary-Margaret came up to her and said "you don't have to do this alone" she took Regina's hand and forming a link. David took Regina's other hand, Leroy took Mary-Margaret's and Arthur took David's also forming a link. The five souls was too much for the fury blasting it back and as the moon started going down Charon got pulled back.

Regina went to check on Robin and as he opened his eyes he said "I think you found a few believers".

Regina turned towards the others and asked "how did you know that would work"?

Mary-Margaret replied "we didn't, but you know me, I'm an optimist".

David said "and we weren't just gonna let you go".

Leroy added "standing up to that beast and risking your own life proves if anyone is going to save this town it's you".

That night as everyone was in Granny's Henry re-met Violet, Regina turned Sneezy back, and a few others worried about Emma. Meanwhile in Emma's new house the apparition returned "what's wrong feeling left out"?

Emma asked "what are you doing here, I already embraced the darkness"?

He replied "yes but more work is required. As long as the dark ones have existed something has always held us from fulfilling our truest dark potential. Although my persona did come very close."

"What is it that holds us back"?

"The pull of the family that we're so desperate to protect. The friendships that remind us of who we used to be. The magic that threatens to undo our most evil deeds. Worst of all the love that refuses to give up on us". Emma went into her basement as he continued "the light tries to pull us back but you can change that. It is after all why you brought that sword". Emma stood in front of Excalibur back in the stone. The designs on the sword were similar to the ones on the dagger because they used to be one in the same. "You can make the sword whole again and use it to snuff out the light forever".

As she attempted to pull the sword out she was pushed back for even though she was of royal descent things had changed. Now to take out the sword she needed a true hero.

 **Who should the other dark one be**

 **Neal - 1**

 **Anyone Else - 0**


	3. David and Arthur

Chapter 3

David and Arthur

 _In Camelot everyone was in Merlin's tower to try and discover a way to free Merlin. "If we want to free Merlin I need witchbane" Regina stated._

 _Belle looked through all Merlin's pots and said "it's gonna take some time, all the labels are faded."_

 _Neal said "technically speaking how are you sure that will work? It's not a glamour spell"._

 _Mary-Margaret agreed "he's right the tree could actually be him"._

 _Belle suggested "we could take a sample"._

 _Regina replied "and when we break off a twig and it turns into a finger then who's crying? Come on witchbane"._

 _Emma asked "are you sure you don't want me to"..._

 _Everyone said "no"._

 _Regina said "the whole point of me pretending to be the saviour is so you don't have to. Until Merlin destroys the darkness you need to lay off the magic"._

 _David said "she's right"._

 _Coming in Arthur said "saying a woman is right, always the safest guess"._

 _Neal mentioned "with Emma it's the only guess"._

 _Arthur gave him a nod and then turned to Regina "how goes the progress Madam saviour"._

 _Regina said "we're working on it, slowly but surely"._

 _Belle added "it's great having Merlin's old books to work by it's like talking to him"._

 _Mary-Margaret asked "what if we could actually talk to him"._

 _"Yes" Regina said and started flipping though a book. "You are occasionally a genius. I just read something that could work"._

 _She stopped on a page and showed it to everyone David said "a mushroom"_

 _Neal said "actually it's a toadstool since it's red with white spots"._

 _Regina read out "it's a deadly poison, extremely useful for communicating between barrier's even spell's. It say's right here it's called 'The Crimson Crown'._

 _"I do believe I've heard of it" Arthur mentioned. "It's rumoured to grow Ambrose Leon, the forest of eternal night, it's existence is the stuff of legends, positively fiction"._

 _David replied "in our world people say the same of us. How far"?_

 _Arthur replied "half a day's ride but if it is there it will be protected by magic"._

 _David said "that's never stopped me before"._

 _Arthur asked "and perhaps I could be of some assistance"._

Regina found a piece of paper with a question mark in a book and showed it to Mary-Margaret and David. "This is my handwriting, I'm not sure if this is the right answer but these books came from Camelot, I think we were looking in this for answers".

"We've been robbed" Leroy cried coming into the sheriff's office followed by the other dwarves.

David asked "what happened"?

"What do you think" asked Leroy. "I just said we've been robbed, by your kid".

Happy added "she took my axe".

Leaving Regina said "dwarves are your department".

David asked "what do you want us to do"?

"Be our sheriff" Leroy replied. "Do something about it, if you don't we will".

Mary-Margaret said "don't hurt her".

Leroy replied "like that's all that matters, she's not Emma anymore",

David said "we will see about getting the axe back".

Leroy replied "looks like just another insult for us to take".

When they left Mary-Margaret asked "why does she need a axe, am I the only for finds that unnerving".

David shook his head and answered "I don't know, what could she do with an axe that she couldn't do with her powers. And the worst part is I can't save her".

"Yet, we're trying".

"How, what am I doing"?

"You're leading"

"No one seems to be following" gesturing to the dwarves who just left.

"Oh don't worry about the dwarves".

"I'm not, I'm worried about Emma and how this is my fault".

"Your fault, how is anything your fault"?

"I'm her father, when she took on the darkness to save Regina I didn't do anything to stop her. I can't do anything for her, for you, for anyone, I'm feeling paralyzed".

"You are doing something, you are helping as best you can".

"That's my problem".

"In any world you are my hero, remember"?

"Of course".

With David feeling a bit more useful Mary-Margaret left and David stared at a photo of he and Emma in front of the patrol car. Arthur came in "good morning Sheriff".

"Your majesty, did you find your sword"?

"No luck finding Excalibur but I come to you with a more serious issue. Our reliquary had been robbed".

"Your what"? asked David having never heard of a reliquary.

"Relic's found by the knights of the round table, most are magical and all are valuable. I didn't even know it was in this world until it was found nearly empty".

"When you say valuable"?

"There was a bean which could take me and my subjects back home. I'm determined to recover it".

David said "I'll help in any way I can".

 _When David and Arthur left to find the Crimson Crown Regina carried on trying to find an alternative in case the Crimson crown didn't work. She wasn't doing well so Robin went to get her some tea leaving her alone with Zelena so they had a chat. "Let's talk about you trying to escape back to Oz" said Regina. "Zelena, you must know I'm not letting you take that child away from Robin"._

 _"Can you blame me, you're going to take it from me. This child could be my one chance to have someone to truly love me. You got a second chance why can't I"?_

 _"A second chance, you had a second chance and a second, second chance"._

 _"Of course, why should I get anything? You will always be the sister who gets everything while I remain the sister who gets nothing. Why can't I have something of my own for once"?_

 _"Maybe because you can't be trusted, and that baby isn't just yours. Now listen to me, you're forgotten who I am, the evil queen, I can be a far greater nightmare than you can imagine. But now my gift to you is a promise, I promise that your will be fine, and safe, and loved. Just as I promise the same will not hold for you. Whatever happens to you depends on how you act. If you can prove you can be trusted I might allow visitation with your child. If you are proven to be just as despicable as you've been in the past the only way you're going to see your child is through a photograph"._

A man named Grif approached Arthur and David with a chest. When David opened it only a few small objects remained. Arthur said "Grif here was our reliquary keeper".

David turned to Grif "so you're the one who found it like this, any thoughts who broke into it"?

Grif said "well I heard the dark one is in this land".

Arthur asked "the dark one has so much dark magic already, why would she need anymore"?

David commented "to be fair she stole a dwarf axe this morning".

Arthur replied "but the dark one doesn't need tools and look here". He pointed to the lock "there's scratches meaning someone used a pick to open it. The dark one would be able to open it with a wave of her hand.

David said "you're right, this was done by someone without magic, I might not know who robbed you but I have a safe bet where there next stop will be".

Neal and the kids came into Granny's to have some lunch, Granny immediately gave them two bags. Neal said "we didn't order yet".

Granny said "I had an order for you on my list".

Neal took it and saw an address and recognized it Henry asked "what is it"?

Neal replied "your mom".

Tally asked "what does Regina want"?

Neal shook his head "wrong mother"?

They arrived at Emma's new house Emma appeared at once in a sleeveless black dress and said "welcome home".

Neal asked "what is this"?

Emma replied "since we got back I realize things have been confusing, and I regrettably have made things even more so. I thought we could have a nice family lunch and talk, and I missed all of you. No one ever said the dark one can't have a family".

Neal nodded and replied "true no one ever did say that, but I have witnessed a lot of evidence suggesting it".

Emma said "maybe I can convince you other wise and the bag disappeared out of Neal's hand and onto plates on the table, "Come on I ordered all your favourites".

Once Tally smelt the chocolate she ran to the table but Henry and Neal slowly made their way to the table suspiciously.

David and Arthur went to Mr Gold's pawn shop where Belle continued staring at the Rose which didn't have many petals left. "How is he" David asked?

Belle said "pretty much the same, if the Rose is right it won't be much longer now. I did find a spell that could save him but I'm missing a crucial ingredient; something which touched him before he was the dark one. Unfortunately the majority of those items are in the enchanted forest if not all".

Arthur asked "David, shouldn't we ask her"?

David replied "oh yes, Belle had anyone come in to pawn anything today".

Belle shook her head "no I'm sorry, and I've been here all day. I never leave for more than a moment. While the petals remain I still have hope he can be saved".

David saw a shiny chalice "maybe we can find out who the thief is another way" and he picked it up.

Belle mentioned "It's not magical, it's a souvenir from Doc's birthday party, it says Doctoberfest on it".

David said "but no one else needs to know that. One time when Emma, Neal and Regina were trying to find who had cast a curse Emma have a trick to figure it out. She never needed any dark magic to be clever. It was a con by smoking out the suspect by making them think you're onto them and I've found the innocent don't usually run"?

They showed the people of Camelot the cup and David announced "people of Camelot there has a been theft in your encampment. This cup will tell us who the culprit is for it is the Chalice of Vengeance. Line up and take a sip to prove your innocence". It was at that moment Grif ran off and David and Arthur chased him. David eventually knocked him of his horse with a wooden beam.

 _David and Arthur travelled to Ambrose Leon. There was a weak bridge between them so David used a spyglass to make sure it was there. Sure enough there it was so he had to go get it. He took one step on the bridge and saw it was weaker than he thought. "It won't take both of us, you stay here I'll go get it"._

 _Arthur agreed "very well David, let the torch be your beacon back"._

 _David steadily made his way across the bridge. He cut the toadstool and was on his way back when suits of armour came to life to try and drown him. He defeated three when he tried getting across the bridge a glove tripped him and a suit of armour pulled him down but Arthur manage to pull him out of the water and they made it across the bridge._

As they had lunch in an awkward silence Neal said "alright, I'm going to come out and say it, this feels weird".

Emma changed her appearance to look like her old self and said "does this make you feel less weird".

Neal shook his head and said "it's just not the same. You're not the same".

Emma replied "I know, I'm better. I used to be scarred, judgemental, and closed up. It took forever for me to see the magic in this place. Now I'm better, I'm not afraid anymore".

Henry asked "then can you tell us what you're planning"?

Emma answered "my end plan is a secret, but I can tell you the next part involves saving someone from the brink of death".

Tally excitedly asked "who"?

Emma said "you'll just have to be surprised, the point is I'm doing something good. Dark magic can still be used for good".

Neal said "cheating death is the darkest of all undertakings".

Emma answered "you'll going to see soon my end plan will be best for everyone".

Henry asked "then why take away everyone's memories"?

Emma said "it was unfortunate but necessary but when everything is over I'll give back everyone's memories and you'll see it was what was best for the time being.

Neal still wasn't convinced "I've seen the darkness turn a gentle spinner into a calculating deal-maker. Can you seriously say the darkness made him better".

Emma replied "depends how you look at it. He was a coward abandoned by the woman he loved. When he became the dark one he was about to lose the one thing that held any joy for him. Didn't you once tell me he was forced to kiss the boots of a man who humiliated him in front of you so not lose you sooner".

"And once he was the dark one he made the same man kiss his boots before killing him" Neal replied. "He become an evil manipulative killer".

Emma said "I can see we're not going to agree on this point but soon, very soon Neal you'll see this will be for the best".

 _When David and Arthur got back to the other side David checked the pouch he put the toadstool in and found it gone. He figured one of the suits of armour took it. Arthur told him "the word quest means to seek, not to find. The seeking is what matters"._

Grif said "I never saw a bean".

David asked "forget the bean, why did you take this stuff".

"I was tired of how I was being treated, how we were all being treated" Grif replied then looked at Arthur. "Breaking our backs for him, for the love of Camelot. I wanted to hurt the king".

Arthur replied "Grif I had no idea, but you hurt everyone we need that bean".

Grif said "I told already I never saw a bean.

David asked "you know him better, do you think he's lying"?

Arthur replied "there is chance there was never a bean, that is was used during the six weeks we can't recall".

David said "we'll find another way to get you home".

Suddenly David saw a toadstool on the ground next to everything from the reliquary. "I didn't recognize it but it was in the reliquary".

Arthur said "if that was in the reliquary it was added in the time we lost".

David said "I've seen this, Regina found a page she'd marked with an image of this toadstool on it".

David called Mary-Margaret and they met Regina in her vault. When David showed her the toadstool Regina said "this is it, this must be why I marked the page".

Mary-Margaret asked "what is it"?

Regina said "it's called the crimson crown, it's used to communicate through barriers, even spells".

Mary-Margaret asked "so you think we were trying to use it to talk to Merlin"?

Regina answered "possibly".

Mary-Margaret replied "this is the break we've been waiting for, you did it David, you found a way to save our daughter".

Belle came into Granny's to pick up a sandwich to take back to the shop. There weren't many petals left meaning Mr Gold was running out of time. Suddenly Granny asked "is it supposed to do that"?

Belle looked and petals were going back onto the Rose. Belle realised that could only mean he was about to wake up so she ran back to the shop but when she arrived he was gone. In her basement Emma had used a lock of Neal's hair to save Mr Gold with the same spell Belle had found. After all before and after his time as the dark one he had held his son many times. When he opened his eyes and saw Emma it took him only a moment to realise what had happened. "What do you want with me? You're the dark one now, not me"?

Emma agreed "that's right, you're not dark, or light, or anything. Meaning you are as full of possibilities as a newborn babe but with a lot more motor skills. That means I can turn you into the last thing you thought you could be; a hero. Then I have a job for you".

"Give me one good reason why I should, other than saving my life".

"Even dark ones make mistakes" Emma said. "I'm trying to fix it now. I had to extract everyone's memories to get a chance to". She whispered something in his ear and he realized he had little choice.

 **Who should the other dark one be?**  
 **Neal - 2**  
 **Anyone Else - 0**


	4. Trust

Chapter 4  
Trust

 _Emma heard whispers which led her to a cupboard in Regina's room. Inside was the dagger, an apparition of Rumplestlitskin appeared and said "it's calling to it's true owner, and if Regina is naive enough to leave it where anyone can get it I say finders keepers". Emma reached out to touch it but got blasted back "so she put a protection spell on it, that's nothing to you, break it".  
"No" said Emma "I gave it to Regina for a reason and she's protecting it".  
Rumplestilskin replied "you're friends cannot protect you, you're the saviour, you've saved them now it's time to save yourself".  
Emma cried "get out of my head". She was about to blast the illusion of Rumplestilsikn but almost got Neal.  
"You might want to put the safety on that thing" Neal said, "it's just another apparition and all they do is talk, nothing else". He came over and hugged her.  
"He's here, he's always here, he's driving me crazy". She went limp and Neal led her over to the bed so she could lie down and gathered everyone._

 _Mary-Margaret asked "what happened to her"?  
Neal said "it's the apparitions, it's getting too much for her".  
David came in and when he saw Emma he said "it's getting worse isn't it".  
Mary-Margaret asked "David, where have you been"?  
David said "With Arthur, it turns out he has a way to get rid of the darkness. All we need to do is give him to dagger so..."  
"David we can't trust him".  
"Who told you that"?  
"Lancelot"  
"Lancelot, but he's dead".  
"No that's just what he Cora wanted to think but he outwitted her".  
Regina interjected "no fighting in front of the patient. In her state anything could set off the darkness. What she needs right now is rest, somewhere quiet and away from prying eyes".  
Hook asked "well quiet and away from prying eyes isn't in this castle".  
Henry said "I know somewhere"?  
Neal nodded "then let's take her there. Hook could you watch Tally for us. If we're not back by the time she wakes up assure her we will be back soon" he helped Emma up and they followed Henry._

 _David and Mary-Margaret argued and David decided to go see Arthur again. When he went to Arthur he said "I'm afraid we haven't been completely truthful about why we're here but the darkness is threatening my daughter from inside her and I need to save her. So we're uniting Excalibur tonight. Once we do will you help us"?  
"Of course" Arthur replied.  
"That's a relief" David said "my wife thought it was a bad idea".  
Arthur asked "what put her off, the beard".  
"Actually it was Lancelot"  
"I thought you said he was dead".  
"It was what we were led to believe, but Mary-Margaret has seen him and he told her you were not to be trusted, but I believe otherwise".  
"As you should, because you can". Arthur asked David to keep it between themselves but Guinevere overheard them. She wanted to find him to make him pay. David thought that wasn't right for it takes two to tango but Guinevere assured him it was only the beginning".  
Arthur said "if Lancelot is back that dagger is not safe".  
David pulled out a box and replied "good thing I brought it with me".  
He opened the box to find it empty, Arthur asked "where is it"?  
David said "with my wife. She must have slipped it out of the box when I wasn't looking".  
Arthur asked "where would she take it".  
David worriedly answered "to Lancelot, we have to stop her"._

 _Henry led his parents to a stable Neal said "quiet, isolated, perfect. However did you find such a place"?  
Henry replied "well there's this girl".  
Emma had been unresponsive since she said that the apparition was always with her but this got her attention. "A girl"  
Neal asked "the one you talked to at the ball".  
Henry said "her name is Violet, we're just friends".  
They heard a voice ask "who's in there".  
Henry asked them to hide and they were able to find a spot just as Violet came in. Henry told her he was wondering if she wanted to go riding together. She took him to introduce him to her horse and told him when they go riding his heart will start racing._

 _As soon as they were gone Emma and Neal came out of their hiding spot. Neal happily said "there's nothing like your first love".  
Emma was less jovial as she commented "he has a crush, he first crush".  
Neal noticed her tone replied "well don't sound too excited".  
Emma said "he said they were just friends, I'm his mother he should be able to tell me if he has a crush".  
"You're also currently the dark one. When my father was the dark one I couldn't have any friends because they were too afraid of him. Morraine had more faith in me and wasn't as afraid of him but still wouldn't want to be around him. The point is maybe he's trying to protect her".  
"Are you trying to tell me he doesn't trust me"?  
"I'm sure it's just a precaution, for now. He'll tell you eventually when he's good and ready. It's not uncommon to hide the first crush at first. Anyway we're here for you, which apparition have you been seeing Vortigan, Zoso, Gorgon"?  
"Your father".  
"Makes sense".  
"What am I going to do"?  
Neal thought and seeing a saddle said "I'll tell you what you're going to do. That girl promised to get Henry's heart racing and you and I are going to do the same"._

 _Lancelot and Mary-Margaret went to the vault of the Dark One and he lead her to where he had found the dagger years ago. He and Guinevere had come but the dagger was protected and they couldn't get it. When they passed through the door Mary-Margaret recognized it. "I've been here before" she said.  
Lancelot asked "when"?  
"In a vision, years ago when David and I were told Emma would have the greatest potential for evil we found a unicorn to see a glimpse of Emma's future. David saw a harmless baby but what I saw was a teenage Emma and she crushed my heart. Maybe despite her being a teenager it was telling me she would become the Dark One". She took out the dagger "we have to protect the dagger now so Arthur can't get it".  
Lancelot told her the alter would protect but they debated who should put it in but then Arthur showed up and held a regular sword out. Mary-Margaret said "so Lancelot is right, you can't be trusted".  
Arthur replied "too bad your husband didn't listen when you tried to tell him".  
Getting worried she asked "where is he"?  
"No need to worry, he's looking for you, but in the wrong place and if you wish to see him again you will hand over that dagger". Mary-Margaret made no move to give him the dagger._

 _Arthur threatened to run Lancelot through which made her give him the dagger. Arthur said "finally after a lifetime of waiting, now I control your daughter and I can force her to reunite Excalibur and I can free Merlin. Excalibur will be the last thing he sees before I run him through with it. Then I can be the greatest king in all the realms".  
Mary-Margret sarcastically remarked "because that's what any great King would do. Use murder and treachery to get what they want".  
Arthur replied "I must do what I needs to be done. DARK ONE I SUMMON THEE". Nothing happened so Arthur tried again. "DARK ONE I COMMAND THEE APPEAR".  
"She isn't coming" said Mary-Margaret. "That's not even the real dagger".  
Lancelot smiling commented "you knew he would follow us".  
Coming through the door and pointing a sword to Arthur David said "she wasn't the only one".  
Arthur turned to see David. Mary-Margaret walked up to stand with him saying "I was wondering when you were going to show up".  
David replied "I had to keep my distance so he wouldn't see me trailing him".  
Arthur said "you betrayed me and sacred trust of the round table".  
David replied "you tried to trick me with a fancy title and comfy chair".  
Arthur said "you earned that chair at the table. Every choice I've made is for the good of Camelot. I told you already I'm trying to destroy the darkness".  
David said "you know it's in my daughter and you have no intention of getting the darkness out of her before doing so. The duty of a Knight or a Prince is nothing to the duty of a father. A good fathers duty is to protect his family, and do what's best for them, and that's what I intend to do".  
Lancelot said "so this was all a show, are you even fighting"?  
Mary-Margaret replied "oh the fight was real but we quickly realised it was pointless and put out daughter first". They took Arthur to Granny's but were surrounded by the other knights and Guinevere. Lancelot was sent to the dungeon but Guinevere blew red sand into David and Mary-Margaret's eyes._

 _Robin and Regina were waiting for Mary-Margaret in their room. Regina was restless, she had no worries about them claiming they could outlive the sun, but she got antsy when she didn't know who to hate; Arthur or Lancelot. Suddenly David and Mary-Margaret got back, Mary-Margaret said "David was right, we can trust Arthur".  
Robin asked "and Lancelot"?  
David replied "locked safely in the dungeon. Our best bet now is to give Arthur the real dagger".  
Regina said "I spent all day choosing the best place to hide it".  
Mary-Margaret said "plans change, reuniting the dagger with Excalibur is the best way to help Emma"._

 _Neal took Emma to a field full of pink Middlemist flowers. "I found this field and thought I'd bring you here as a surprise after Merlin takes the darkness out. But now seems like a better time".  
Emma asked "and why is that"?  
Picking one of the flowers Neal asked "tell me what you see"?  
Emma replied "Middlemist my favourite flower, an entire field full".  
He gave Emma the flower and asked "what about my father? Is he anywhere in sight"?  
Emma looked around and whispered "no, he's gone"..Neal said "the apparition coaxes you to dark temptations around you. A field full of Middlemist, not many dark temptations to have here".  
They kissed and Emma felt truly happy. When they broke he saw something in Neal's bag. "What's that"?  
Neal saw what she was looking at took out their dreamcatcher. "To get here we needed something meaningful to you to guide us. I was going to use the dreamcatcher but Regina used your baby blanket".  
Emma smiled "when I was little I used to pretend my blanket was magical. That it could protect me from any harm because love was woven in with every stitch".  
Just then Emma had a look a realisation and Neal asked worriedly "what are you thinking".  
Emma replied "dark one's don't sleep so they have hobbies like how your father spun straw into gold. When the apparition told me he asked if I like knitting, I've never really tried but"... taking hold of the dreamcatcher. "Maybe getting a hobby would help occupy my time, something I can do without magic to keep myself from going crazy". _

**Who should the other dark one be?**

 **Neal – 4**

 **Anyone Else - 0**


	5. Free Merlin

Chapter 5  
Free Merlin

"Mommy, Daddy, you're back" cried Tally cried running up to Emma and Neal upon their arrival followed by Hook.  
Emma said "sorry we had to leave for so long sweetheart but I was feeling out of sorts".  
Suddenly the dreamcatcher in Emma's hand started to glow Tally asked "what's going on"?  
Emma said "something must have activated it, but I'm not so sure it was me".  
They watched intently and saw a young man calling for the dark one with the dagger and a hooded figure with a mask appeared. The man accused the dark one of destroying the only woman he ever loved but before he could destroy the dark one his grief prevented him and the dark one turned him into a tree with his own tear. Emma said "do you know what that is"?  
Hook asked "what"?  
Emma said "we are right by Merlin the tree, this is his memory of how he became a tree and showing us what we need to free him. A tear of a first loves heartbreak". Then someone else's memory appeared in the dreamcatcher and when they saw it Neal said "Robin where's Regina and the dagger"?  
 _  
Emma got to Regina, Mary-Margaret and David in time to stop them getting the dagger. Emma immobilized her parents and told Regina in the dreamcatcher she saw Arthur and Guinevere place a spell over them. "How do I know this isn't the darkness rearing its head".  
Emma said "I'm not asking for the dagger, now we don't have much time, Arthur will be expecting them soon".  
Regina replied "he's the king, are you intending to take on all of Camelot"?  
"Of course not, we need to free Merlin then he can free my parents from Arthur's spell".  
"Which would be great if we had any idea how to free him".  
"I may have one, something else the dreamcatcher showed me was how a previous dark one imprisoned him, with a tear of the loss of his first love".  
"So you think we can make an antidote with a similar tear like with the venom of snakes and spiders"._

When they got to the Sheriff's station they found Grif missing. David said "there's no sign of tampering".  
Arthur replied "then he must have lied about having the bean. He must have hidden it on his person and used it to escape".  
Guinevere asked "how could he be so selfish we could all be home right now"?  
Neal replied "some people can only think of themselves".  
Guinevere said "our people want so badly to return home, we must do something to raise their spirits".  
Mary-Margaret said "you're right, the people need hope. And as your hosts and leaders of this town it's our job to provide it".  
Henry asked "how about a party"?  
David had seen Henry texting with someone when he mentioned it and asked "trying to find a way to ask your girlfriend out on a date".  
Regina asked "girlfriend"?  
Henry quickly said "she's not my girlfriend".  
Regina asked "who's not your girlfriend"?  
Tally answered "this pretty dark haired girl from Camelot".  
Before Regina could pry more and Tally could give away more about the girl Henry's liked Mary-Margaret said "I think I party is a great idea. We'll organize it straight away".  
Hook said to Henry "if you need dating tips mate..."  
"it should come from his father" Neal interrupted. "You know I won your mother over when I played 'Only You' for her".

The moment they left Belle came running up to them Mary-Margaret asked "Belle is everything okay"?  
Neal noticed the rose she was carrying was in one piece so he added "and last time I saw that Rose it was almost out of petals".  
Tally asked "did something happen to Grandpa Gold"?  
Belle answered "I noticed the petals reattaching themselves to the Rose so I hurried back to the shop to find him missing".

Emma told Gold he wasn't going anywhere until he got her the sword  
Gold asked "you have so much power, why do you need Excalibur"?  
Emma asked "when you were the dark one did you advertise your plans"?  
"My plans were always hidden, but whatever you want with that sword can't be good".  
"Let me ask why did you erase a certain event from Neal's memory"?  
"You know why, I had to protect his soul".  
"And I need that sword to protect everyone".  
"You'll forgive if I have my doubts about that".  
Emma called "Merida"  
She came out from the shadows and said "yes Dark One"  
Emma replied "get him out of my sight, take him to the woods and turn him into a hero".  
Merida asked "how long do you think you can hold my heart"  
"As long as it takes to get what I want".  
"Maybe, but I'm thinking I can break your spell".  
As Merida attempted to attack her Emma squeezed her heart stopping Merida in her tracks. "Now do as I said".

 _Henry spent time with Violet as she groomed her horse. When she left he picked up a sword and said "what's that Lady Violet if I pull Excalibur from the stone I will be forever your hero". The sword was heavier then he was used to but swung it a couple of times but when he held it over his head it made him fall over backwards. Violet's father came in and said "you're one of those visitors". When he got a better look at him he added "you're the one who's been hanging around my daughter".  
Henry replied "Henry, you're Violet's father".  
"It's Sir Morgan to you. How old are you"?  
"Thirteen sir"  
"And you have no skills with a sword or horse riding".  
Henry replied "I have some skills, I fought a pirate with a cutlass not too long ago and won. My grandfather was going to teach me how to ride a horse but after an incident in the stables my first day he decided to wait a while before taking me back but we never got round to going back".  
Sir Morgan asked "what kind of a squire do you intend to be"?  
Henry replied "I don't, I'm a writer".  
Sir Morgan said "a writer, tell me do you intend to protect my daughter from Ogres with your pen. Violet belongs with a knight, a hero, who knows this land and it's ways, none of which are you"._

They decided to make the party a block party so Henry went to tell Violet. She was discouraged because her horse had run off, her father was trying to lure him out with pumpkin since it was his favourite treat. Henry suggested the party might get her mind off it but she didn't feel she could go to a party while her horse was still out there so Henry went to Emma. He asked "do you remember why I brought you to Storybrooke"?  
"Operation Cobra" replied Emma. "Return all the happy endings".  
"I know someone who needs their happy ending".  
"Henry things are different now".  
"Show me the old you is still in there"."She is, this is me now"."Prove it, help me bring back my friends happy ending". Emma couldn't deny him and agreed.

 _Emma and Regina found Henry trying to use a sword. When he saw them he said "hi mom, and mom. I was getting in the Camelot spirit"._  
 _Emma asked "does this have anything to do with a girl around your age with dark hair who likes horses"._  
 _Henry replied "her father suggested I should try to fit in"._  
 _Emma said "swinging a sword isn't you Henry. You should never change to fit someone else's expectations of you"._  
 _"But if I train maybe I can be better than I am" Henry explained._  
 _Emma said "you are a wonderful version of yourself. A persistent believer, a good friend, a courageous writer"._  
 _Henry said "that doesn't really add up to much here"._  
 _Emma said "my point is your dad was always himself, and that was the man I fell in love with"._  
 _Regina said "do you think a girl from Camelot would be interested in someone who's just like everybody else. Do you remember Daniel my first love" Henry nodded. "What I loved about wasn't that he tried to impress me by being just like the others. It was because of how different he was from every other man I'd met"._  
 _Emma said "in Camelot you're a handsome mysterious visitor from an exotic land, use it"._  
 _Henry replied "I think I can work with that"._  
 _As he ran off Regina said "Emma I think I know where to get our missing ingredient, from me"._

 _Back in the castle Emma got one of her dreamcatcher's and got the memory of Daniel's death. They watched as Cora pretended that she'd let them be together. Then as she pretended to give Daniel advice she ripped out his heart and crushed it. Regina wept and said "it was like it was happening all over again"._  
 _Emma said "I'm so sorry I had no idea how hard it was for you. I knew Cora had killed him but I had no idea. To raise your happiness then destroy it. How could any mother do that"._  
 _"My mother thought being Queen would make me happier. She was wrong, but she thought it was for the best"_.

While Henry and Emma were looking for Violet's horse and Mary-Margaret and David were preparing the party the others went to look around Emma's house. Neal said "we didn't really get a chance to look around last time we were here, Emma just wanted to have lunch together as a family".  
Regina said "and Henry is going to let us know when she's headed back".  
Tally asked "is this really necessary? Mommy said what she's doing is what's best for everyone."  
"Sugar Plum" said Neal. "Grandpa Gold also told you he was planning to turn villains into heroes, remember how that turned out. When it comes to Dark Ones there it will always end with more darkness".  
"The second Regina touched the handle a protection spell forced her hand off. "A protection spell, more effective than any security system".  
Hook said "it would seem she doesn't want us interfering".  
Tally pushed the door and it opened, Neal said "of course, she would let Henry and Tally in no matter what".

They decided to go in the basement and work their way up. When they saw Excalibur in a stone Neal said "I think we just found Arthur's sword".  
Hook "she probably doesn't want anyone to see this and with good reason, look at Excalibur's remind you of any other blades".  
Belle said "the dark one dagger. The design, the edges, they're the same".  
Regina said "what could she possibly want with this, and with Gold"?  
Robin said "seeing as she took our memories I'd say nothing good".  
Hook said "then let's take a better look at it".  
Before he could Neal said "we can't for Merlin said "who so ever pulleth the sword from the stone is the rightful king".  
Hook asked "you remember meeting Merlin".  
Regina answered "he means from the story of King Arthur, Merlin put the sword in the stone knowing only Arthur could pull it out".  
Belle who'd been taking a better look said "apparently the specification for removing it has been widened". They looked on the other side of the stone where an inscription read

 **Only A Noble Hero**  
 **With A True Heart**  
 **Can Pull Forth This Sword.**

Neal said "I guess the good news is a noble hero with a true heart can't be a dark one".  
Before they could speculate any further Regina got a text from Henry on the way out Neal saw a dreamcatcher out on a table. Robin asked "what is it"?  
Neal replied "fly paper for nightmares, it's called a dreamcatcher, Emma and I found one years ago and that was when we decided we wanted to settle down, it was suppose to symbolize our life together".  
Tally said "maybe it proves Mommy still wants us to be a family".  
Neal replied "except this is one isn't ours though".  
Belle asked "then why does she have it out".  
Regina said "because these our more than just folklore, when imbued with magic they can be quite powerful. I think I know how Emma took our memories".

 _Emma and Regina had told everyone else to go back to Granny's knowing once they freed Merlin staying Camelot wasn't an option. Regina and Emma worked on the potion in front of the tree. Finally it was time to put in the final ingredient but when they put in the tear a teal smoke came out then got sucked back in. Regina wondered why it didn't work but Emma understood. When Merlin was turned into a tree he was still grieving over his first love but Regina was with Robin now, her heartbreak had healed. Then Henry came up to them, it was obvious he was upset. He had tried to have a date with Violet his way but she had told him she just wanted to be friends. Regina wiped away his tear telling him he might not be a hero in her world but would be in theirs. Suddenly Arthur appeared with a few knights, he commanded she give him the dagger. Regina produced a fireball and gave Emma the tissue with Henry's tear. Emma quickly put the tissue into the potion and dark and light magic came out. Emma absorbed the power and directed it at the tree and the power encircled it and when it stopped there was a man standing there. He said "I've been waiting a long time for you Emma". Turning to Arthur he said "And you, the boy who would be king, I had such high hopes. How you've disappointed me" With no way to defeat him Arthur and his knights left._

At the block party they told Arthur what they found. "She has Excalibur" Arthur said.  
Neal said "well yes and no, it's back in a stone and she obviously can't get it out but the stone it's in is in her basement".  
Arthur said "I have to get it back at once".  
Hook asked "does that have anything to do with its striking resemblance to the dark one dagger"?  
Arthur asked "how do you know about the dagger".  
Hook said "I spent years trying to destroy the Dark One, at least the former one anyway. In that time I learnt much about the dagger, but your sword is another matter entirely".  
Arthur replied "they were originally formed as one with the purpose of cutting immortal ties however shortly after its creation it was broken and the Dark One at the time took the tip and turned it into a dagger and tied his life to it".  
Neal commented "because he knew with the ability to cut immortal ties it was the only weapon that could kill him. And with his life tied to it whoever killed him would become the new Dark One, except for this time. Probably why it took six weeks for the darkness to take over".  
Arthur continued "when Excalibur and the dagger are once again one it could destroy all Dark Magic".  
Neal said "that's great".  
Arthur added "and it could also destroy all Light Magic".  
Neal said "that's not".  
Hook said "that's her plan".  
Mary-Margaret asking no one in particular asked "what happened in Camelot? How did Emma fall so far"?  
At that moment everyone saw Henry riding into the party on Violet's horse straight up to her and after giving her horse back he went up to his family. "She helped me find the horse" he said.  
Neal replied "I can see that".  
Henry mentioned "if she can still bring back someone's happy ending then maybe the old her isn't completely gone and maybe we can get her back".  
Trying to hide his scepticism Neal replied "sure, there's always hope. Now Tally is playing some of the games with Belle, you could go join them but I have a feeling you'd enjoy spending time with a certain dark haired girl more".  
When Henry left Hook asked "do you really believe that"?  
Neal said "nothing I've seen suggests it but I can't tell Henry or Tally that. Four years ago they lost her for weeks and it tore them up inside, I couldn't take away their hope".

Meanwhile Merida's training hadn't gone too well. She tied him up while she tried to find another more effective way. When she cut the ropes he said "please, I can't fight".  
Merida told him "no, you won't fight, big difference. My father used to say if you want a lad to fight give him something worth fighting for". And she put her sword under his chin.  
Scared Gold asked "what are you doing"?  
"Reminding you what you have to fight for" Merida replied and held up the chipped teacup.  
With a tinge of strength he asked "where did you get that"?  
Merida waved it front of him as he used a stick to help himself get up. "This means something to you, doesn't it? If you want it you're going to have to fight me for it"? She tossed a sword to him but he threw it down and reached out for it. Merida knocked him over and said "I see it's chipped, must be fragile". Kneeling down she added "we wouldn't want to drop it now would we"?  
"No, please, don't" he pleaded.  
"So what happened did your Belle see the yellow bellied man you really were, I bet she did. That had to sting". Gold picked up the sword she'd thrown to him and swung it getting up "Did you feel that"?  
"Feel what"? he asked.  
"That swing right there, you weren't thinking of yourself or the limp, you were thinking of her. That was an act of pure bravery. Maybe there hope for you yet". Then they carried on sparring.

When Regina and Robin got home Regina took a look at the dreamcatcher they found in Emma's house. "If Emma used this is rip our memories out then maybe we can use it to find out what happened in Camelot".  
She shakily reached out to take it then pulled back Robin asked "afraid of what you might see"?  
Regina answered "Emma seems to think she had a good reason for taking our memories, what if this is a mistake"?  
Robin replied "you won't know unless you look".  
She picked it up and they saw the first time Henry and Violet met. Robin asked "are these Henry's memories"?  
The image changed to show Violet alone Regina said "no, its that girl he likes". They hadn't even noticed Henry come in with a box of popcorn.  
Inside the dreamcatcher they saw Violet get a note from Henry, Emma appeared and took out her heart assuring her she would get it back but first she had to break Henry's heart so they could get a fresh tear. After seeing that Henry dropped his popcorn letting Regina and Robin know he was there with the sting of betrayal in his eyes.

 _Once they had freed Merlin they took him to where they had taken Mary-Margaret and David. Merlin unfroze them while removing the sand from their eyes. At first they seemed confused then they realised what had happened. Mary-Margaret hugged Emma, "Emma we are so sorry"._  
 _"David added "if we had known how bad Arthur was we never would have confronted him on our own"._  
 _Emma replied "it's alright, I'm just glad Merlin could help" gesturing to the young looking black man on her left._  
 _David asked "you're Merlin"?_  
 _Merlin asked "you act surprised, what were you expecting"?_  
 _David said "someone... older"._  
 _Neal said "with a long white beard, maybe a pointy hat, kinda like Dumbledore"._  
 _Merlin told David "well, being a tree is good for the skin" and turned to Neal and asked "and who's Dumbledore"?_  
 _Neal answered "just a wizard from another story, doesn't matter"._  
 _Hook said "now Merlin is here, can you do as your apprentice said, can you free Emma of the darkness"?_  
 _Merlin looked at Emma and said "I believe so, but darkness like this it takes a hold of its host, wheedles its way into the heart. At some point the line between good and evil gets blurred and the darkness will creep along bit by bit until it can no longer be concealed"._  
 _Neal asked "you mean like how my father's complexion changed"._  
 _Merlin nodded and replied "indeed"._  
 _Neal looked at Emma and said "thank goodness that hasn't happened yet"._  
 _Merlin continued "if I am to free you of the darkness Emma I must know are you ready"?_  
 _"Absolutely"._

 **Who should the other dark one be?**

 **Neal – 4**  
 **Anyone Else - 0**


	6. Courageous Coward

Chapter 6  
Courageous Coward

Tally went into Emma's house "mom, we need to talk".  
Emma appears behind her "you called me mom, not mommy, sounds serious".  
She turned around and said "how could you do that to Henry and that girl? You ripped out her heart."  
Emma replied "I put it back after I was done with it, that's more than what most people who rip out hearts do".  
Tally cried "that besides the point, you still ripped it out".  
Emma said "sweetie, I know it's hard to understand but it was a necessary evil. I needed to do it to free Merlin".  
"How"? Tally asked not totally believing her but curious all the same.  
The first dark one used Merlin's tear over the loss of his first love to trap him in the form of a tree, only another tear over the loss of a first love would work. We tried Regina's but she's with Robin now, she's healed, what we needed was a fresh tear. I feel awful about what I had to do but it was the only way, for the greater good".  
Tally crossed her arms "not good enough, he didn't help you".  
He tried, but unforeseen consequences forced my hand."  
"What consequences"?  
Emma said "I saw quite a few things through my dreamcatchers, in one person's a patch was blocked and when I uncovered it a found why and how it was blocked. The patch that was blocked was this person's darkest moment and it was blocked to stop the darkness from spreading. What I am doing isn't that much different but too many people knew what had happened so to ensure the darkness didn't spread everyone had to forget. I am sorry it had to be this way but I had no other choice".

Hook said "she ripped a heart out of an innocent thirteen year old girl, what if we can't reach her? What if she's too far gone".  
Neal said "relax I have a plan already in motion to find a way back to the real Emma".  
"Daddy" said Tally coming in.  
"Sugar Plum" said Neal, "So how'd it go"?  
"She told me everything"?  
Regina said "so when I want to use her to get Gold's plan out of him that's dangerous but when you want to use her to get Emma's plan..."  
Neal said "my father was surrounded by three villains who I wasn't sure were above harming a child. Emma is her mother, after my father became the dark one he harmed a lot of people but he never raised a hand against me. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I asked Henry first but he refused to see her. So Sugar Plum what did she tell you"?  
"She put the heart back when she was done with it, she feels bad about doing it but she only did it to free Merlin. She..."  
Before Tally could tell them the rest Mary-Margaret said "so we did find Merlin in Camelot".  
"Then why didn't he destroy the darkness in Emma"? Hook asked.  
"I asked her that too" said Tally. "Her exact words were 'he tired but unforeseen consequences forced my hand'. I asked her what consequences and she starting talking about not letting the darkness spread".  
Neal asked them all "does anyone else think the Dark One not wanting the darkness to spread sounds a little off"?  
Regina said "well if she's telling the truth there's much, much more to this than we can see".  
Neal said "unfortunately I think she is telling the truth, if she was lying she would have told Tally something that made more sense. But it's just left us with more questions".  
Hook replied "and it's not like we can ask Emma"?  
Regina said "but there is someone else we can ask" and she held up the Crimson Crown.  
"The Crimson Crown" said David. "You learnt how to make the communication spell work."  
"Let say seeing Emma rip Violets heart from her chest gave me all the motivation I needed".  
Neal asked "so tell us, what do we need to do"?  
Regina said "it's not that easy, Merlin will only appear to someone who has been chosen by Merlin".  
David commented "Arthur, Merlin delivered all the prophecies to him".  
Regina asked "so Sheriff"...?  
David answered "I'll tell him and ask him to come with me to enact the spell".  
Belle asked "why waste our time with Merlin knowing he failed when there's someone here who can help us"?  
Mary-Margaret asked "who"  
Belle answered "Rumple".  
Regina stated "if he hadn't brought the darkness back to Storybrooke we wouldn't even be in this mess".  
Belle replied "Rumple may be to blame for the predicament we're in, but so is Emma, she was seduced by the darkness just like him".  
Hook said "the crocodile had more than enough chances".  
David said "we have to give Emma her best chance".  
Belle turned to Neal hoping he would back her up. "Sorry Belle but I'm with everyone else here. Sure, he's my dad and I love him, but I also love Emma. She is my wife who I vowed to love, honour and protect and is the mother of my children who I also love and knowing what having a dark one for a parent is like do not want to subject my children to that. So if it's a choice between my father or someone who can return the mother of my children to the woman she was I'm picking the latter".  
Belle looked down at Tally who said "Grandpa Gold is a good idea but we don't even know where he is or where to start looking but we know how to contact Merlin".  
Mary-Margaret added "another reason why contacting Merlin is the better option".  
Belle replied "maybe you're all willing to risk Rumple's life but I'm not."

In the forest Merida had left Rumple tied up holding his teacup. He said quietly "forgive me Belle" and smashed to teacup on a log. He picked up a shard and used it to cut the rope. When Merida and Emma found he escaped Emma held up Merida's heart. She said "oh crush it, better than helping you with your dirty work".  
Emma replied "why would I do that when your job's not done yet".  
"How can I train him when he's not even here"?  
"You found out something I needed to know Belle, someone he's still willing to fight for"  
"It didn't exactly make him a hero now did it".  
"It will, if he wants to save her, from you"  
"From me"? Merida asked.  
Emma threw her bow to her and said "now go find Belle and put an arrow through her heart".  
Merida on her way to find Belle said "don't make me".  
Emma said "if killing an innocent soul is weighing down on you don't worry. If Gold is as good as you say he'll do the heroic thing ans stop you".

Mr Gold could only think of Belle and went where he knew she'd be; the library. "Oh Belle" he said seeing her. She brought over a chair as he stumbled in. He told her how her voice is what gave him the strength to carry on when he was in his coma.  
Eventually she said "come on, it won't take Emma long to figure out where you've gone".  
"If she wanted to find me she would have already. Every Dark One has been powerful, but till Emma every Dark One had been a regular, powerless person before holding that dagger. Emma is the first Dark One who was powerful before the darkness meaning she's the most powerful Dark One, and that means she let me escape".  
"But why? After she kidnapped you"?  
"To try and force me into becoming a hero, so I can pull Excalibur from the stone".  
"How does letting you escape do that".  
"I don't kn... oh that's clever, and devious"  
"What"?  
"She's coming after you"  
"Why"?  
"To force me to protect you, to turn me into the hero she needs. She knows even cowards will try to protect the people they love. Even with the darkness she wouldn't risk Bae, Henry or Tally's life. We need to go to my shop, there's magic there that can help us".

Zelena was reading 'What To Expect When You're Expecting' when the nurse came in with her lunch. "Finally I'm famished; all this little one seems to want is a plate of onion rings".  
The nurse took the lid off the plate to reveal boiled vegetables "I've been instructed by Mayor Mills only to feed you locally grown organic produce, for the health of the baby".  
"Well isn't my sister sweet" Zelena replied with clear snide. Hearing it the nurse left with the food.  
Suddenly Emma appeared "if anyone knows what's it's like to be pregnant behind bars it's me".  
"The dark one, to what do I owe this pleasure"?  
"Just a chat".  
"Not in the mood"  
Emma teleported them to her house "all the baby wants is some onion rings right" and she holds out a bag of onion rings. "In the mood to talk now"?  
Zelena took the bag and said "so what sort of mischief do you want to get up to ".  
"Remember this" Emma said producing the apprentice's wand. "You're the only person alive whose been powerful enough to wield Merlin's magic".  
"It's nice to be appreciated".  
"For my plan to succeed I'll need your assistance".  
"I can't wait to hear what you're offering in return"?  
"My assurance that you'll have nothing to worry about from Regina nor anyone of the heroes".  
"Some things never change, a Dark One wanting to make a deal. And believe it or not but that patient with the mop loves to tell stories and I hear you've been very naughty, ripping out that little girls heart to break your sons, kudos that's next level darkness".  
"You think you have the right to judge me with everything you've done".  
"No, but as someone whose been on the receiving end of a mothers betrayal I can tell you those feeling of hurt don't go away, they fester. So have fun with a lifetime of resentment".  
"Henry will forgive me in time, he'll eventually see the ends justified the means. Now will you take my deal? Yes or no Zelena"?  
"Sorry, but I'm trying to turn over a new leaf and with the little one on the way I wouldn't want to associate myself with someone who might be a bad influence. Now thanks for the nosh but I'd like to back to my cell".  
"You need an ally in this town, maybe not now but soon, you'll be back to take my deal".  
"Don't think so, you see the difference between you and me is I don't mind being alone".

He knew he and Belle had to get back to his shop but he couldn't bring himself to get up off the chair. Belle realised there was something more going on, he told her "it's my leg. It's a reminder of who I am, what I continued to be when I became the dark one, and what I still am is a coward".  
Belle said "you told me about your leg before. How you walked on a broken leg just to get home to your son when he was born. How you broke it so Baelfire wouldn't grow up without a father. Rumple you may have made a lot of mistakes in your life but injuring yourself to be with your son wasn't one of them. I told before I could see the man behind the beast, now the beast is gone I can see something else, a hero, you just need to see it too".

With Belles support he got back to his shop, Belle immediately gave him back his old cane. Before he could tell her what he had they'd come for an arrow came through the window. Gold said "I hope Robin Hood or one of his men just tripped and forgot to put the safety on".  
Belle asked nervously "who else would it be"?  
Merida came through the door and Gold replied "her".  
Merida said "I told the Dark One you wouldn't be daft enough to seek shelter in your shop but she said you wouldn't be able to resist the pull of your magic". She held up her bow and arrow "I've tried to fight it but I couldn't, now her fate lies in your hands".  
Belle and Gold rushed to the back room and closed the door. Suddenly an arrow landed through the door, if it had been an inch closer to the left it would have gone through Belle's head.

Everyone else was in Regina's vault waiting for Arthur around a cauldron. Regina said "if these spell books are correct as soon as Arthur adds the crimson crown to the cauldron we'll be able to speak with Merlin".  
Coming in Arthur said "then you'll be speaking with him soon".  
Tally said "it's so exciting".  
Neal added "and the bottom line is we'll be able to turn Emma back to her old self".  
They gave the Crimson Crown to Arthur, he was about to throw it into the cauldron when he said "perhaps I should do this alone. Back in Camelot Merlin delivered all his prophesies to me from inside a tree, but he only did it when I was alone".  
David said "this is too important to risk, we'll wait outside".  
Tally said "But I wanted to see Merlin".  
Neal told her "I know Sugar Plum but if we stay we might not see him anyway and if he doesn't appear we can't save your mom".  
They left the vault and Arthur came out only after a moment. Neal commented "that was quick".  
Arthur said "when I threw the toadstool in it appeared like it was going to make contact then fizzled out".

When Merida finally got into the back room she grabbed an arrow and prepared to fire her bow on sight. The first thing she shot at a reflection, she begged Gold to stop her but he couldn't so Belle pulled out the carpet from under Merida knocking her out. She and Gold grabbed a pouch from his safe and they got in his car. Belle asked "where are we going"?  
Gold replied "somewhere we'll be safe from Emma and our quivered friend".  
"You're taking us out of Storybrooke".  
"Don't worry" holding up the pouch with one hand he said "this is transformation powder, it will keep us safe from any effect crossing the town line".  
"That's not why I don't want to leave. We can't leave, not while there are still people in this town we care about, your son, and your grandkids".  
"They're better off without me. I used to be the dark one, I know Emma better than she knows herself and she won't stop till she gets what she wants".  
"Then we'll stop her together".  
"It's not that simple, and I couldn't even protect you from Merida".  
"Rumple, stop the car" Belle demanded.  
"What"?  
"Now"  
When he still wouldn't stop she put her hand on the door handle to show she was leaving this car whether he stopped or not. He slammed on the brakes and she got out and started walking back into town. Gold got out to try and get her back in "Belle, please, get back in the car".  
"No, running away never turned anyone into a hero".  
"Well, I'm not a hero, never have been".  
"You were brave once before".  
"You mean during the Ogres War. I crippled myself because a seer told me my actions on the battlefield would make my son grow up fatherless. That was what I told everyone, including myself, but the truth was I saw the state of men that came back from the battlefield with limbs ripped off. I crippled myself because I was a coward, and using Bae as an excuse didn't fool anyone. I joined the war to prove I wasn't a coward, but instead everyone's assumption I was, was confirmed. Please, get back in the car, this is the only way I know how to protect you".  
"Protect me, protect yourself you mean. She continued walking back into the town as he called out her name. He eventually got back in his car believing he couldn't save anyone to become the hero Emma wanted to use.

As Belle walked back into town she saw Merida who told her Emma wasn't taking any chances. She took a potion Emma had given her and Merida turned into a big black bear. Belle ran into the forest until she tripped and saw she couldn't outrun Merida. "Merida you don't have to do this" she begged. It was clear Merida couldn't stop herself, suddenly a stone hit Merida. She and Belle saw Gold limping towards them, then Merida switched targets. "No, she'll kill you, Rumple run".  
"No Belle, I'm not running this time, heroes don't run away".  
Merida swiped at him knocking him down as she was about to kill him Gold threw the transformation powder into Merida's mouth transforming her back into a girl. Belle ran up to him "how did you know that would work"?  
"I didn't".  
"Rumple I knew you had it in you. You saved me".  
"No, it was you who saved me. But we do now have a problem".  
"What's that".  
"I've just become the hero Emma wants me to be".

With no other choice Mr Gold went back to Emma with Merida and Belle. Emma was waiting in her basement, Merida immediately said "he bested me courageously and with mercy".  
Gold said "and I know you won't stop wreaking havoc until I pull that sword from that stone".  
Emma said "so get to it".  
Gold asked "but after I do why should I not keep it and use it to destroy the darkness myself"?  
"Because I said so".  
"Because I said so might work when a mother tells her children something but not here. I'm not the dark one anymore but through my time I knew how to strike up deals. So I pull out the sword, give it to you and you give Merida back her heart".  
Merida added "and my brothers, I want to know what happened to them".  
Emma replied "well I'm a reasonable dark one, it's a deal. Besides I'm not like Cora or Regina, if I don't have a use for a heart any longer I give it back to whom it came from. Now that you're a hero I have no more need of it". She pulled Merida up to her and pushed the heart back in.  
Gold asked "and her brothers".  
Emma replied "safe and sound by her mother's side. Now get on with it".  
Belle asked "what happens if he can't pull the sword from the stone".  
"He'll turn to dust and I'll be expecting his wife to sweep him out of my basement".  
Gold reached out for the sword then stopped "Belle, in case this doesn't go well I won't you to know I'm sorry for everything. If I had the chance to do it all again I would be the man you deserve from the start. I would try to be a better husband to you, a better father to Bae and a better grandfather to Henry and Tally".  
"It's never too late" replied Belle.  
Gold grabbed the sword and nothing happened so he pulled it up and it came out. "Here's your sword" he said as he threw it at her feet. As she picked it up he added "you might be a dark one but you made a big mistake. You made me a hero".  
Emma replied "you think that makes a difference. This town is full of heroes from the pure to the rehabilitated, and none of them have been able to stop me".  
"Well, none of them have been me. I can fix the mistake you made in Camelot".  
Belle asked "what mistake did she make in Camelot"?  
Gold said "I don't want to lie to you Belle, so please don't ask. The fewer who know, the less chance it will get to the wrong person".

In Regina's vault everyone else was wondering why the spell didn't work when David found the Crimson Crown in the fire beneath the cauldron. Regina said "I guess he didn't realise magic toadstools don't burn".  
David asked "but why wouldn't he want us to contact Merlin"?  
Mary-Margaret stated "we need to talk to Merlin now more than ever".  
Neal said "we have a problem there"?  
Hook pointed out "we need someone chosen by Merlin. With the apprentice dead and Arthur being uncooperative we're out of options".  
Tally said "the pen was made by Merlin so when the pen chooses it just as good as Merlin choosing himself".  
Neal asked "what pen".  
Tally replied "the authors pen, we don't have any other choice. Henry's the only one who can do this".

They convinced Henry to come and put the Crimson Crown in the cauldron. When he came he said "the person who ripped out Violet's heart isn't my mother, but Emma is still in there, and I'll do whatever it takes to get her back."  
They gave the Crimson Crown to Henry and he put it in the cauldron and the image of a young looking man appeared. Neal said "that's Merlin, got to say when I pictured Merlin I didn't imagine that".  
Finally the image said "if you're receiving this things are worse than I feared".  
"I don't believe this". Regina said "we've getting Merlin's voicemail".  
"There is only person who can help you defeat the dark one now, her name in Nimue. To defeat the darkness you must... the Dark One has found me" and the image disappeared.  
Hook asked "what did Emma do to Merlin"?

 **Who should the other dark one be?**  
 **Neal – 4**  
 **Anyone Else - 0**


	7. Retrieving The Ember Of Prometheus

Chapter 7  
Retrieving The Ember Of Prometheus

 _Emma was outside working on another dreamcatcher already having made many. Everyone else was inside David said "so you can unite both halves to recreate the original Excalibur"._  
 _Mary-Margaret added "and then we can get the darkness out of Emma"._  
 _Merlin replied "I believe so, but I need two things. First the magical means to unite the sword, Emma and I should do that. Second the other half of the sword"._  
 _Neal said "of course, because how can you unite both halves of the sword without both halves"._  
 _Hook asked "and how"?_  
 _Merlin said "I'm afraid the future isn't exact there are many variables"._  
 _Hook angrily said "so you want us to go behind enemy line but when it comes to specifics everything is a little fuzzy"._

 _David said "Hook Merlin is trying to help Emma"._  
 _Hook replied "well I don't see much helping"._  
 _Neal said "I think all Hook is saying is we would like any plan we have to be a sure thing. We don't know what could, if it can, push Emma into the darkness. Right now she's making dreamcatchers they were a symbol of our life together. But she's made several now and you'll forgive if I find that a little unnerving. Because that's what she does now instead of sleeping"._  
 _Merlin replied "I understand what it is to lose someone you love to the darkness. All I ask is you bring me the other half of the sword and that you have patience with Emma. Her power for good or evil, it is a weight on the soul"._

 _Merlin joined Emma outside, at first she didn't see him being too engrossed making her dreamcatchers. Merlin got her attention before asking "Emma there's something we need to unite Excalibur, will you come with me? It's not far".  
Emma asked "what is it"? The original spark from mankind's creation, the fire of Prometheus. It's heat forged Excalibur and is needed to unite it, will you come with me"?  
Emma could see something akin to fear in his eyes so she asked "why do you look so grim".  
"Once we get there you will be tested to see if you're ready to be rid of the darkness and it will be the first Dark One".  
"I had Rumpelstiltskin in my head, I just got rid of him now you want me to let another one in".  
"Unfortunately it's either that or remain the Dark One for the rest of your life"._

 _"Looks like I have little choice"  
"Good answer, now this is the first Dark One, the one who all the evil that followed was born. There are two possibilities for us, one where you resist the darkness and we succeed and in the other you succumb to the darkness and I die".  
"But I thought you were immortal"?  
"My immortality was born from the same thing that gave the Dark One immortality so a Dark One can kill me"  
"But he won't really be there" then Emma saw the look in his eye "but I will be".  
"If you lose the battle with the darkness everyone you know and love will be at the mercy of the most powerful dark one ever, you. But no pressure"._

 _After Merlin and Emma left the others made a plan to get the other half of the sword. David said "we take them by surprise and go in the front"._

 _Neal said "and how long should that surprise last"?  
"Not long I'd wager" said Hook. "If we create a diversion at the drawbridge we can sneak in".  
Regina asked "are you forgetting I've got magic I can just poof into Arthur's bedroom".  
Neal said "well let's hope he's not there".  
Zelena rolled her eyes at them, Regina asked "what"? Zelena opened her mouth reminding Regina she took her voice away. "Well if you're going to make a scene you might as well make noise".  
With her voice back Zelena said "oh I do so love hearing a sensible person talk".  
Regina said "so what did you want to say"?  
First off all your plans are stupid. Going in the front is suicide. Diversion, Arthur hides the sword you need it on him, And you Regina could poof right in front of a blade whoops. You need to sneak in so quietly no one knows you're there".  
David asked "and how do we do that? Hanglider, Ooh giant slingshot"?  
Zelena replied "if Sir-Castic would let me speak I'll tell you I wasn't idle in there playing mute handmaiden at Regina's side. I was planning an escape"  
Regina commented "I knew it".  
"And I found a way out and if I found a way out, then I know a way in"?  
Neal asked "and you didn't escape with it because..."?  
Zelena answered "there was a little... actually a large thing hindering my escape".  
Hook asked "but we can use it to get in"?  
Zelena said "absolutely, Regina can get rid of what was stopping me from using it"._

 _Regina asked "and why are you helping us"?  
Zelena replied "of course" she held up her wrist. "Because you're going to help me, I want my magic back"._

 _Henry and Tally stayed behind with Granny while the others left. When Zelena led them to the way she found in they saw what stopped her, a grate covering the whole doorway. "I found the tunnel leading to it in the courtyard but without my magic how was I supposed to get past the grate"?  
David said "it appears to lead in the right direction, looks like your information is good, thus far".  
"Now I've done my part, now do yours, take off this cuff".  
Neal said "hold on, how do we know it comes out in the courtyard? You could be lying".  
Regina said "he's right, for all we know this leads to the guards quarters, we make it out with the sword then we'll talk. Mary-Margaret, how do you feel about guard duty"?  
She replied "oh I'd be delighted, we can chat, share lots of pregnancy tips".  
Zelena said "this is worse than being in my cell".  
Regina made the grate vanish and the men went in followed by Regina._

 _Merlin and Emma reached their destination which appeared to be a ruin. He said "this structure marks the theft of Prometheus's flame. The stolen flame burned on for quite a while, enough for Excalibur to be forged and broken here. This is also where I lost Nimue".  
Emma asked "what happened to the flame"?  
Merlin told her "the first dark one took it, and still possesses it in the form of a single ember with the spark buried deep inside".  
"And that's what we need" Emma said. She took a deep breath and said "I'm ready". Merlin gave her the dagger, surprised she asked "my family let you take this".  
"I didn't exactly ask permission. You need its power to talk to the first dark one. To reach all the way back to the origin of dark magic".  
The dagger started vibrating "I can feel it, is it safe"?  
"Of course not, your power is unchecked. But I hope so because I just gave you the power to kill me. Now call upon the spirit of previous Dark Ones".  
The names on the dagger started reversing slowly at first then faster Emma said to herself "it's all in my head, it's all in my head". Suddenly a figure in a black hooded cloak and mask appeared in front of her "You're him aren't you, the first Dark One, Vortigan"?  
Merlin said "you got one out of three right".  
Emma looked at him confused "you can see him too".  
Merlin said "power has its advantages. This is the first Dark One, but it wasn't Vortigan, and he was a she".  
Emma looked at the dagger and the name was Nimue. The figure removed the mask and lower her hood to reveal a scaly green face. "Now it makes sense, you killed the woman he loved by destroying the woman you used to be. My greatest fear is for the same thing to happen to me".  
"But why,"? asked Nimue. "We are strong and powerful. The first Dark One and the latest Dark One standing as sisters"  
Emma looked at Merlin as asked "why didn't you tell me"?  
Merlin said "after showing how I turned into a tree I thought it was obvious".  
Emma said "you hesitated to kill her because despite who she is now she was still the woman you loved".  
Nimue said "it's been a long time Merlin".  
He replied "I thought of you everyday".  
Nimue said "and now on your last day I'll be your last thought, how poetic".  
Through Emma she threw him back Emma asked "why are you doing this you loved him".  
Nimue said "even when you love someone you must eliminate your threat. The moment I became the Dark One he tried to rip away my power and immortality so I broke Excalibur to stop him. Now it's time for both halves to be reunited he has to be destroyed. And you're doing this". Emma rushed up to Merlin and put her hand around his neck. "We are one in the same now, all Dark Ones and we must destroy the threat to us we must destroy Merlin".  
Merlin gasped "Emma, please".  
Both Nimue and Merlin tried to coax Emma into choosing between darkness or light. Nimue said "do it, kill him, don't go back to being nothing"  
Emma let go of Merlin and stood up looking at Nimue "I am not nothing, I was never nothing. The power you have I don't need. Now I am going to take that ember from you and you are going to let me".  
The ember sped out of Nimue and into Emma's hand.  
Nimue said "the spark you need is in there. But the sword you will make has more than one use and I'm not done yet".  
When she vanished Merlin got up and said "you passed, how does it feel to have the strength to choose good over evil"?  
Emma smiled and answered "honestly, it feels fantastic"._

 _On the way back Emma asked "what happened after she became the Dark One"?  
Merlin said "first my apprentice and I placed the sword in the stone. Then I created the dagger and tethered her soul to it so I could control her but I could not control my own heart".  
"She used your love for her to turn you into a tree. In your memory I saw her wearing a mask".  
"She took that mask from a man that did her great harm, Vortigan, Many believed him to have been the first Dark One because of the mask. He destroyed her village and she came to me for vengeance. At first her only desire for vengeance was to have her Middlemist flowers grow so something besides her survived despite him and I was happy to oblige. After she became immortal she crushed his heart and that turned her into the Dark One".  
"I know you had your heart broken but being a Dark One I know she loves you still. It's twisted but it's still there".  
"Thank you"  
"Tell me is it possible for someone to have a darkness but use it for good? To help people"?  
"Emma, don't let those thoughts tempt you".  
"But is it possible"  
"Maybe, but soon the darkness will be gone forever"  
"Then we need the other half of the sword"._

 _Arthur had his half on the table when Regina and the men came in. Before Arthur could attack then Regina immobilized him".  
Robin said "the swords on the table".  
As Regina went to retrieve it Neal mentioned "okay, this is all feeling a little too easy"  
"Your right" said Hook. "Regina be careful, it could have protection charms"  
Regina replied "tell your timbers to stop shivering, nothing here can hurt us Arthur doesn't know how to do magic". Then she saw something akin to a smirk appear on Arthur's face.  
"Hi guys" said Zelena coming in with Mary-Margaret tied up._  
'Times _David yelled "Mary-Margaret what have you done to her"?_  
 _Zelena replied "nothing more or less than what you see". She turned to Arthur and said "lets undo that" and with a wave of her hand Arthur was free._  
 _Regina said "what the..."._  
 _Zelena held up her wrist and removed the cuff "this is a fake sis, while you were suppose to be retrieving the dagger I gave him a note telling him everything and promising to get him what he needed if he removed the cuff. You know maybe if you treated me fairly I wouldn't turn on you"._  
 _Hook replied "yes, you would"_  
 _Zelena nodded "you're right, but I'd enjoy it less"._  
 _Arthur showed a book to her and said "is the right one"?_  
 _Zelena replied "yes, it's quite an ingenuous recipe for a tethering potion". Everyone could only watch as Zelena waved her hand and the sword momentarily glowed green and when it faded Arthur took the sword and Zelena said "cookies are done, which mean Artie here might have a shorter sword than a man would like, but it can control the world's greatest wizard". Now Excalibur had Merlin's name in it. "His plan but I like it and was happy to help"._  
 _Everyone tried to convince him not to use the sword but Arthur raised the sword and said "Merlin I summon thee"._

 _Merlin suddenly appeared and looked a bit confused, Arthur said "Merlin, how kind to come when called. For your first task keep these people from attacking me in any way. With a wave of his hand the men dropped their swords and Regina found she couldn't make a fireball._  
 _Neal asked "Merlin, what's happened to Emma"?_  
 _Merlin replied "she passed, she resisted dark temptations and retrieved the ember. We have what we need to unite Excalibur. Arthur give me the sword"._  
 _Arthur replied "you mean give you the glory"._  
 _"Glory" replied Merlin. "is this really what you become? I'm sorry I wasn't there to guide you. This conceited king was not who were not to be"._  
 _"I am what you made me, look at the half man with his half sword. I bet you laughed at me"._  
 _"I was trapped and put my faith in you. You were supposed to be like a son to me"._  
 _"Lair, you told me legend will speak of the great King Arthur using Excalibur to strike evil from the land, tell me that was not a lie"._  
 _"You will be a part of it, you're part of it now, just give me the sword and we can fix everything"._  
 _"Not everything, I shall be known for more than defeating the stone. Now we have intruders, get rid of them". With another wave of his hand everyone but Zelena disappeared and found themselves chained in the forest_

In present day all the previous Dark Ones watched as Emma used the ember to unite Excalibur. As the united sword floated in mid-air but Emma remembered Merlin telling her to leave the sword alone.

 **LAST CHANCE TO VOTE**  
 **I suspect a landslide**  
 **Neal-5**  
 **Anyone Else-0**


	8. What Emma Was Hiding

Chapter 8

What Emma Was Hiding

David came into Arthur and Guinevere's tent abruptly while Hook, Robin, and Neal waited outside. David asked Arthur "why not tell me why you tried to burn the Crimson Crown"?

Arthur said "how"?

David said "magical toadstools don't burn".

Arthur said "David towards the end Merlin was going a little mad. Spouting out gibberish and I didn't want you to get misguided",

"Henry was also chosen by Merlin, and what we heard seemed pretty straight forward, Seems there's only person who can face Emma, tell me about Nimue".

After a moment Arthur flipped the table over and used a sword to escape out the back of the tent. Neal spotted him and ran after him through the woods. Eventually Arthur tripped over a log allowing Neal to catch up. Arthur pulled his leg causing Neal to fall over and drop his sword. Arthur got up and pointed his sword at Neal "one of the first rules you learn as a knight, keep a better grip on your sword".

As he was about to kill Neal his sword was blocked by Emma using Excalibur. Arthur looked at sword "Excalibur, it's whole".

Emma said "indeed but one thing you fail to see is it's in my hand, not yours". Neither of them spoke for a moment until Emma added "so what are you still doing here"?

Arthur ran off as Neal got up "I guess a thank you is in order".

Emma said "Neal, I'm the Dark One not dead. And I vowed to love, honour and protect you till death do us part".

Neal said "well at least there's a part however small of the woman I loved and married". Neal decided to try his luck "say do you happen to know who Nimue was"?

Emma replied "of course, but why would you want to know"?

Neal said "we got a message from Merlin he told us Nimue can defeat the darkness".

He saw Emma stifle a laugh and said "well that's a lie, she was consumed by the darkness long ago at the forging of Excalibur".

"Who told you that"?

"Merlin, but all you need to know is by tomorrow everything will be fixed".

"What will be fixed and why do you need Excalibur"?

"My mistake will be fixed without removing the reason I did so".

"You're being even more cryptic than my father".

"I'm sure he had his reasons, I know I do that why I told him I know what he did. Now just be careful". With that being said she disappeared.

 _Emma arrived back at Granny's with the Ember. Henry asked "do you have the flame of Prometheus"?_

 _Emma replied "yes, well an ember but I can light it. The main thing is I passed Merlin's test and resisted the darkness"._

 _Granny said "finally some good news"._

 _Tally said "I knew you could do it mommy"._

 _Emma asked "and where's daddy and the sword"?_

 _The smile on Tally's face disappeared "don't you know he went to the castle to get the sword"._

 _Emma said "and no one's come back with it, They should have been back ages ago" Worried she asked "have you seen Merlin"?_

 _Henry replied "I thought he was with you"?_

 _Emma said "he was but then he vanished, I thought he came back here. Something's wrong, I don't think we're safe here anymore"._

 _Tally said "I need to go to the toilet"._

 _Emma replied "then go, Granny I think we need to close up",_

 _"Right ahead of you" said Granny with a crossbow. "I got the back Henry you lock the front". She threw the key to him but then everything stopped._

 _"They'll be fine" Emma turned around and saw Merlin. "I'm sorry for all the theatrics, not my usually my style but I had to follow orders"._

 _"Who orders" Emma asked._

 _"Arthur's. He used the tethering spell I used to tether the Dark One to the dagger to tether me to Excalibur. He wants me to reforge Excalibur into one sword which means I will need your dagger and the Prometheus flame"._

 _"And if I refuse"?_

 _"Then he will order me to kill your family and Emma I really don't want to"._

 _"Then don't" they heard from behind Merlin and saw Tally._

 _As Tally walked over to Emma Merlin said "unfortunately little one I have no choice, your family's fate is up to your mother"._

 _Emma looked at Tally and told her "Arthur has them"._

 _"With my help I regret to say." Merlin added "he wants to make a trade in the heart of the Caledonian forest in one hour, their lives for the dagger and the flame"._

 _Emma said "I need more time this ember isn't a flame yet"._

 _"I've seen your ability when you're ready it will burn. Then Arthur will have what he wants, the sword will be whole again"._

 _"And I'm just suppose to give up without a fight"._

 _"Don't look at it as giving up, look at it as acceptance being a form of strength. The darkness is inside you Emma, but I must urge you don't seek vengeance, don't make the same mistake as Nimue"._

They had Arthur in a cell at the Sheriff's station. "Who is Nimue?" asked Neal "What aren't you telling us"?

Arthur said "I wish I knew, that blonde demon stole my memories same as yours".

"You also said you want to destroy the darkness. If you were really interested in that why would you destroy Merlin's message"?

"My sword and the dark one dagger were forged as one. Imagine my surprise when I drew the sword from the stone to find half of it missing. That would have been useful to know beforehand".

David asked "you're mad because Merlin didn't describe every single detail in a prophesy"?

Hook said "of course he is. He's the great King Arthur, everything is supposed to be easy for him. Then when something didn't go as planned he considered it a grave injustice".

Arthur said "finally someone gets it".

Hook looked at him confused, seems Arthur can't recognize sarcasm. David said "he doesn't know anything. He's a king without a kingdom, as much as he hates it, he's not important anymore".

Neal said "but I still want to know what's going on with Emma. I need answers but everything she says just leaves me with more questions. At least I know someone who can give me the answer to one of those questions. She said she told my father she knows what he did".

Regina said "she probably knew by telling you this you'd go to him to keep you from finding out the truth. Manipulating others is a dark one specialty".

Neal shook his head "I know my wife, and this was her, this was my Emma".

Mary-Margaret replied "there might not be an Emma anymore".

Regina agreed "this Dark One has Excalibur and she is going to destroy all light magic".

Neal said "how does saving me help her destroy all light magic"

"Well obviously is was unrelated"

"So she took a little detour in the middle of casting a spell".

"Maybe she's looking for a missing ingredient, if we find out what it is we can stop her getting it and then we get our Emma back".

Neal glared at everyone "Four to five years, that's how long you've known Emma for. You know the darkness from my fathers deals. I lived with him when he first became the Dark One so I know about the darkness and I have shared eight years of matrimony with Emma so I think I know her better than you all do. She took away our memories for a reason and to help her we need to know what exactly happened in Camelot".

While everyone else voted to look through spell books Neal went to see his father. "Papa, we need to talk"

Mr Gold turned around and saw Neal "Bae" he turned to the left and said "Belle you can lower the crossbow".

Neal looked behind him to see Belle lowering a crossbow "sorry I thought you were Emma".

"A crossbow would be of little use against her unless you laced it with squid ink".

As Belle shook her head Gold said "the thought had crossed my mind and I did have set aside for the off chance I was facing an enemy more powerful than me". He showed Neal his empty safe "unfortunately she got to it first".

Neal said "then tell me what she meant when she said she told you she knows what you did. What was she blackmailing you with"?

Gold cast his eyes down for a moment then looked back at Neal "all I can tell you is one thing I did was on someone else's orders and what I did with full intent I do not regret. She wasn't blackmailing me, she simply reminded me why I made the decision I did to explain her own actions and as to why she was being so forceful. What I did back then and what she's doing now is practically the same thing, atoning for a lapse of judgement on someone we thought we knew so well".

That didn't give Neal many answers but just as before gave him more questions. "If she had a lapse of judgement on someone she knew well it's their fault not hers".

"It's not that simple".

"What's going on inside her head"?

"The only one who can tell you that is her".

"I've tried but I can't get a straight answer out of her".

"Let her know how much you want answers".

 _Emma sat on a log trying to light Prometheus's flame. Rumplestiltskin came back and told her she couldn't light it because she wasn't ready to let go of the darkness. "Mom" Emma turned around and saw Henry and Tally._

 _Emma said "sorry you had see one of my episodes"._

 _Henry asked "what were you trying to do"?_

 _"I was trying to light this ember"._

 _"You can do it mommy, you can figure out how to save everybody and defeat the villain" said Tally_

 _"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I keep trying and I'm not getting anywhere"._

 _Henry said "maybe you just need motivation" and he handed her the newspaper which had house listings. One of the houses was circled with the words 'our home' written above it in Neal's handwriting._

 _Henry added "Dad, Tally and I have been looking for a house since we got here"._

 _Tally said "actually we started looking the day Uncle Neal was born, but we finally chose one"._

 _"It's called operation finding Tallahassee, dad said the house is a promise that we will always be a family"._

 _Suddenly Emma had an idea and said "the Dark Ones in my head tell me I can't light it because I'm not ready to let go of the darkness. I need it one last time". She looked at her children "do you two remember when we were investigation Greg and Tamara"?_

 _"Of course" replied Henry_

 _Tally said "they were terrible people"._

 _Emma told them "well I have a plan requiring me to be in two places at once. Even dark magic can't do that so I'll need your help"._

Robin and Regina were called into the psychiatric ward. Nurse Rachett had said it was serious but said the only way to explain it was to show them. When she opened the door to Zelena's cell they saw Zelena sitting on the ground in pain and her pregnant belly was now nine months big and she was going into labour. Zelena yelled "well don't just stand there, do something"?

Robin asked "how is this possible? You're only two months pregnant".

Zelena yelled "how do you think? Magic"

As they wheeled Zelena into the delivery room Regina asked "why would Emma do this"?

Zelena cried "I don't know"?

"Are you sure it was her"?

"Two days ago she teleported me out of cell to try and make a deal. She brought the lunch I was craving I was so hungry because of the rubbish you ordered so I ate it. Be thankful I turned down her deal".

Neal went to the top of the cloak tower and called out Emma's name. When she didn't show up he ran and jumped of the roof. He suddenly he was in main street. Emma said "suicide, you must be desperate".

Neal asked "what happened in Camelot"?

"I did something awful, Robin wasn't the only person I saved on the brink of death. There was someone else, but this person's injury was incurable. If I saved him from death it would just delay the inevitable so I was desperate".

"Emma, I can understand that, I know there is still goodness in your heart and you can comeback from the darkness. I love you".

"Do you really want to know the truth"?

"Yes I do".

With a wave of her hand Emma and Neal appeared in her house. Neal asked "why are we here"?

Emma walked over to the newspaper on her table and said "take a look".

Neal recognized the house circled and the handwriting. "I chose this house".

"Henry told me the house was a promise that we would always be a family. I am trying to make sure that promise is kept".

"Then why not just tell me"?

"Because I knew you would never let me do what was necessary to get the job done" With that she put him under a sleeping spell".

They got Zelena into the delivery room, Dr Whale asked "someone called for a doctor"?

Zelena screamed "get this baby out of me"?

"You know last time I delivered a baby you tried to steal it, but why steal one when making one is so much more fun"?

"My insides are tearing apart, does it look like I'm having fun"?

"I was trying to ease the tension, so let's get that baby out of you".

Regina said "we really need another doctor in this town".

Mary-Margaret and Belle ran in, Mary-Margaret said "quick, we need to protect the baby from Emma"?

Regina asked "she here"?

"She will be soon".

Belle was holding a book and said "we found the spell to destroy light magic. You need Excalibur and the cries of a newborn"?

Robin stated "she's not getting this baby, not while I'm here".

Zelena asked "Regina, take this cuff off so I can protect myself and my child".

Regina answered "you are far from trustworthy, but don't worry I'll protect the baby. Whatever may happen to you well we'll see".

Zelena cried "just do something"

 _Emma walked to the rendezvous place and saw everyone chained to trees while Arthur stood in front of them with Zelena and Merlin . Good thing she formed a plan before coming. "The ember and dagger as requested, but seeing as I'm not the one threatening innocent people makes me the more trustworthy one out of the two of us. You release my family first then I give you the ember and the dagger"._

 _Arthur replied "no, you're the Dark One, how am I to be sure you won't go back on the deal"?_

 _"Has a Dark One ever reneged on a deal"?_

 _Neal said "well actually"?_

 _Emma yelled "do you want our kids orphaned? If I hand these over without no assurance he'll let you go that's what will happen"._

 _"Good point, I'm shutting up"._

 _Arthur said "hand them over, or I unleash Merlin"._

 _Emma mentioned "if you kill my family I have no reason to give you these and no reason not to give into the darkness and therefore not above killing you"._

 _"I will do anything to protect my kingdom. If anyone threatens it I will stop them even if that means killing them"._

 _Emma eyed him "you're bluffing"?_

 _Arthur asked "am I? Let's see who first, Merlin kill her mother"._

 _Turning to face Mary-Margaret Merlin said "Emma please, I really don't want to do this"? Vines came down from the tree Mary-Margaret was chained to, went around her neck and began choking her._

 _Emma saw Mary-Margaret turning blue when she finally broke and said "alright take it"._

 _Merlin released the vines from Mary-Margaret's throat as Zelena retrieved the box from Emma. Arthur said "make sure that's the real ember"? When Zelena opened the box dark straps came out and strapped her to a tree Arthur asked "what was that"?_

 _Emma replied "an insurance policy". Emma saw her back up plan coming, before coming she asked Henry and Tally to sneak in and release their family. She suspected they might be chained so reminded Henry and Tally the short lock-picking lesson she once gave them. Emma said "I might be the Dark One but you Arthur are truly evil"._

 _"No I'm not" Arthur said._

 _"Yes you are, only evil would kill to get what it wants"._

 _Henry and Tally started picking the locks as Arthur said "when I kill you with Excalibur destroying the darkness once and for all I will be hailed as a hero"._

 _"Don't be so sure about that" said David who was just freed and the rest of the family joined Emma._

 _Emma said "we will be destroying the darkness without your twisted idea of heroics so hand over the sword._

 _Tally came up and said "that's got to be humiliating, more people are with the Dark One than you"._

 _Arthur raised his sword as Tally watched and as he swiped his sword Neal threw Tally out of the way and got scratched on the neck. Hook tackled Arthur to the ground knocking the sword out of his hand and took it. Arthur ran over to Zelena and released her so they could leave. Emma ran over to Neal and Tally "oh Tally sweetie are you okay"?_

 _"I think so"._

 _Emma turned to Neal and saw his neck was cut "oh Neal your neck"._

 _"It doesn't hurt that bad" Neal replied._

 _"Let me fix it" and she waved her hand across his neck healing it._

Zelena gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Robin held his little girl and said "I have a daughter".

Regina looked at her and said "she's beautiful, so you thought of a name".

Zelena said "I was thinking maybe, Jade, Olive, Fern, haven't quite decided yet".

Regina said "I was thinking Robin should name her as he will be the one raising her".

As Robin gazed at his daughter he said "I'm not sure yet but whatever her name is I hope she grows up happy, noble and always knows her daddy loves her to the moon and back".

Zelena asked "can I hold my daughter now"?

Regina said "I'm not sure that's a good idea".

Emma appeared and said "I'm absolutely sure you shouldn't".

Robin grabbed his sword and said "you're not laying a finger on my daughter".

Regina put an arm out in front of the baby and added "not without a fight".

Emma said "as much fun as it would be to let Zelena know what it's like to lose a baby right after giving birth. I can only imagine the agony my mother was going through when Zelena came through the door to rip my baby brother out of her arms".

Zelena reminded her "wrong culprit, that was your stupid husband".

"To protect him with the intent to return him to his parents when everything was over. You tried to take him to use him for a time travel spell. However if I wanted the baby you all would immobilized and I'd be gone with baby by now, I came for something else". She and Zelena disappeared from the room.

Regina asked "am I right in thinking this makes no sense? From the look on Robins face she could tell he thought so too.

At Emma's house Neal came to and found his leg chained to the ground, he saw another chain connected to Zelena's leg. "What are you doing here"?

Zelena told him "why do you think? Your insane wife sped up my pregnancy, kidnapped me straight after giving birth and separated me from my little girl. And they call me wicked".

They saw a table with a spell brewing Neal asked "what's going on"?

"From the look of things, she's casting a spell to steal my magic".

"Why does she need more dark magic"?

"I'm not" said Emma who just appeared. "In fact it's the exact opposite".

"What"? Neal and Zelena asked a little confused.

Emma said "to put is simply I'm giving Zelena my dark magic. I never wanted to destroy light magic, I want to destroy dark".

Neal asked "then why keep it a secret from everyone"?

Emma replied "in Camelot complications made it so the darkness could only be destroyed one way. And I knew you would never let me do what was necessary to get the job done".

Zelena realised why Emma sped up her pregnancy and kidnapped her "and that's where I come in"?

Emma said "yes, the darkness needs to contained within a vessel, you".

Neal asked "what are you planning to do"?

Zelena answered for her "kill me, she's planning to kill me, that's why you needed my baby out".

"I don't want anyone to get hurt that doesn't have to, there are limits".

Neal argued "despite the limits you're still talking about cold blooded murder".

Emma said "I ran through a number of possible suspects in my head, I didn't want someone who didn't deserve to die. So the question then became who do I know who is unredeemable and has no one who loves them. When I give her my powers and cut her down with Excalibur's enchanted blade then the darkness will be gone forever".

Neal said "surely there's an alternative way".

Emma's eyes went down and said "there was, but stuff happened and the option was taken off the table".

"How, what happened in Camelot" he asked.

"So much, everything will become clear very soon".

Emma sensed someone was coming so she went upstairs. Neal said "we need to get these shackles off before Emma gets back".

Zelena said "well I have one idea" and she held up her wrist.

"Last time I did that you betrayed me, and Regina called me and Hook idiots and morons, she was right. If I was to take off that cuff how would I know you wouldn't betray me again".

Zelena said "unless you have your lock picks on you I am your only choice".

Neal knew she was right and took off the cuff. Zelena's shackle came off and she gave herself a wardrobe change and magically undid Neal's shackle.

Mary-Margaret, David and Regina came to Emma's house. Mary-Margaret said "why did she take Zelena? she needs a new born to destroy light magic".

Regina replied "no idea, one thing I do know is no one hurts my sister but me".

Mary-Margaret asked "what are you planning to do with Emma once you find her"?

"Show her what real dark magic looks like"

David said "she's still our daughter".

Mary-Margret added "we can't go to war with her".

Regina asked "well what were you thinking telling her off and sending her to bed without desert".

Mary-Margaret determinedly stated "we're not going to hurt her".

Regina replied "this is why she gave me the dagger, because I am the only one who would do what needs to be done".

Mary-Margaret said "no we can stop her and save her".

Emma appeared on her porch and said "I don't need saving".

Regina said "let Zelena go".

Emma replied "we both know everyone's lives will be better without Zelena. That's why I chose her, she's someone no one will miss".

"You are not hurting my sister, I'll stop you" Emma tapped Excalibur on the ground and immobilized Regina and her parents.

As Neal and Zelena snuck out of the basement Neal decided he wasn't going to leave until he got answers. He remembered his father telling him she had stolen some squid ink from him. Zelena just wanted to get back to her baby. He started searching for the squid ink, he noticed a picture that seemed out of place not a style he or Emma would like. He took it down expecting to find a safe, the combination would probably be Henry or Tally's birthday, their anniversary, maybe the day the curse broke. There was no safe and that's when Emma found him. "You want answers I get that, be patient and all will be revealed".

Neal took a step back and saw the squid ink taped to the back of the picture frame, He popped the top and through it over her "now you're not going anywhere and you will tell me what happened in Camelot".

"The darkness will spread if I tell you and I can't let that happen".

"How will telling me anything make the darkness spread"?

"I know" said Zelena coming back in. "You said you couldn't leave without answers and I can't leave without making the dark one pay. I saw something and everything finally fell into place. Why she's been keeping things from everyone, why she wants to vanquish the darkness, why she kidnapped her husband. Well, that last one was to stop something like this". She used a pair of garden shears to stab Neal in the chest then pulled them out . "From happening" Zelena continued, "now look at these shear, I just stabbed you and there's no trace of blood, you must be thinking shouldn't being stabbed hurt more, why am I not dead. I don't think Emma will tell you so you could find out for yourself".

Zelena held up a dreamcatcher and Neal said "show me". Zelena used her magic and lots of images appeared then rested on one in particular.

 _Emma started using her magic to unite Excalibur until Neal collapsed with a bleeding neck. Mary-Margaret cried "he's bleeding when did that happen"?_

 _Emma said "It was Excalibur, but it was just a scratch, I healed it"._

 _Merlin replied "I'm afraid not, it was an illusion of being healed. Excalibur was forged to cut immortal ties no wound made from it can be healed._

 _Mary-Margaret said "there has to be something we can do, that she can do"._

 _Merlin replied "even Emma's magic isn't strong enough to stop this, nor my own"._

 _Emma sobbed "no, I can't lose you"._

 _Neal said "unite the blade so I can see the darkness gone forever before I"._

 _"No, you have to stay with me, with us, I need you and the kids need you"._

 _"They need you more, and they need you light, I'm willing to sacrifice my life to ensure my family's future"._

 _"I'm not going to let you die, not when there's a way to save you"._

 _Regina said "Merlin said it, there's no way"_

 _Emma replied "I know what he said, but that's not true". She turned to Merlin "you told me how powerful I am, let's use it". She looked at Excalibur "I can release you from Excalibur and tether Neal's life to it instead._

 _Merlin said "Emma, you know what that could do"?_

 _Regina said "create another Dark One"._

 _"It will multiply the darkness so it won't be able to be destroyed not without paying the steepest price"?_

 _"I'm going to have to pay a steep price if I don't"._

 _Regina said "you've been withstanding the darkness so well, but this could be the straw that breaks the camel's back"._

 _"You begged me to save Robin, why can't I save my husband"._

 _David said "Emma, we'll all in agreement, unfortunate as it is you have to forgo saving Neal and cut away the darkness"._

 _Tally was shaking and said "I'm not" everyone stared at her. "It was my fault daddy got hurt. Save him, save daddy, you can do it". She looked at everyone "mommy can handle it, daddy can handle it, everything will be fine"._

 _Henry said "Tally, I don't want to lose dad either but..."_

 _"But... nothing" snapped Tally_

 _Emma said "she's right". Emma teleported herself and Neal to the field of Middlemist flowers._

In the dreamcatcher Neal watched as he tried to convince Emma not to fill him with darkness, her not listening and changing into her new form, and himself emerging from the Dark One's vault. "How could you do this to me"?

Emma replied "I didn't want to lose you".

"That's why you saved my life twice, I was never in any real danger, you just wanted to keep me from the truth".

"I wanted to fix my mistake".

Zelena said "by killing me, how sweet"?

Emma ignored her and continued "everything I've done since we got back has been to remove the darkness in both of us without losing you".

Zelena asked "are you ready to learn what else happened in Camelot"?

Neal said "yes, but we need to make sure she won't interfere again".


	9. Dark Neal

Chapter 9

Dark Neal

The immobilizing spell over Mary-Margaret, David and Regina wore off. They rushed into Emma's house hoping they weren't too late. As they split up to search Mary-Margaret called to them finding Emma unconscious on the couch with the magic dampening cuff on. As Emma slowly opened her eyes she looked disheartened. As she saw David and Regina come in she said "I failed, I tried and failed".

David said "where are the dreamcatchers"?

Emma said "outside in the shed, no point in keeping them now".

As David went to get the dreamcatchers, Regina asked "why? What did you fail to do"?

Emma replied "I told you how you begged me to save Robin, what I didn't tell you was someone else got fatally wounded later on that no magic could cure, almost. I was about to unite the Excalibur and cut the darkness away but fate was not so kind. Before getting Arthur's half of the sword he used it, he tried to attack Tally, Neal like any loving father got her out of the way but got hurt. It looked like a tiny cut, hardly anything to worry about but by the time I was uniting the sword the cut started bleeding profusely. I couldn't, wouldn't lose him, I knew the only way to save him was to tether his life to Excalibur aware it would turn him into another Dark One".

Regina asked "and none of us tried to stop you"?

"You all did, well except for Tally, she felt some responsibility for what happened, his death would have torn her up, I thought surely there was nothing wrong in trying to protect my family. It took me six weeks, and I still wanted to get rid of the darkness I thought with Neal's previous experience with the darkness he'd be even more eager to get rid of it. I was a fool, I let everyone believe I cast the curse to bring us back but it was Neal. I knew then I had to fix things, firstly I would have to return Excalibur to the stone and ensured Arthur couldn't pull it out, to protect it from the wrong hands, his. Secondly I needed Neal to forget why he cast the curse, to forget he was ever a dark one. Afterwards I realised too many people knew what I did to him so I needed to make them forget too. With the curse coming I knew Arthur and all of Camelot was coming along. With your memories gone you wouldn't know he wasn't to be trusted so I needed to take away all the memories of everyone in Camelot. Shortly after getting back I still couldn't let anyone know what happened if Neal remembered what he did"...

Regina said "the darkness in him would spread, that's what you meant. Without him knowing the darkness was dormant, but if he remembered he would get darker".

Mary-Margaret asked "taking away his memory sounds like a short term plan. Did you have a plan to get rid of his darkness forever"?

Emma replied "that's why I took Zelena. I planned to put the darkness in her and strike her down".

Regina cried "Emma".

"I needed someone no one would miss. You're the only family she has and you can't tell me after everything Zelena's done you would miss her if she were gone".

Mary-Margaret said "this is premeditated murder. What you did to Cruella was understandable, what you're planning to do to Zelena would have been pure darkness".

Emma said "she got away so you can stop worrying about me killing her".

Regina stated "Zelena aside, now we have a bigger problem. Emma surely you know what he's planning to do".

Emma replied "he wanted to give me a taste of my own medicine and took away my memory".

Mary-Margaret said "why not give us back our own memories? Your dreamcatchers, Regina can access them and if we remember we can figure out what he's planning".

David came back in and told them "we can't, the dreamcatchers that were supposed to be in the shed, they're gone".

Later they were all at Regina's house, Neal had sought out his father to challenge him to a dual. Belle said "he said if Rumple doesn't show he'll infect the town with a deadly plague".

Emma asked "why wipe my memory if he was going to announce his plan, there has to more to it"?

Hook questioned "if I were a Dark One I'd wager my first thoughts would be towards revenge. I can only guess he's doing the same but why would he want revenge against you"?

Mr Gold said "he gave a number of reasons. When you took Milah I told him his mother was dead, I thought that would be easier. I abandoned him, speaking as an abandoned child myself I understand his anger but I thought we'd moved past it. Taking away his memory of the worst thing he ever did, I think and I'm sure Emma would agree that was justified".

Emma agreed "indeed, unfortunately because I unblocked it when he got his memory back he got that memory back".

Mary-Margaret asked "what did he do that was so terrible".

Emma and Gold looked at each other and knew there wasn't much point in keeping anything from them now. "We were in the midst of the Ogre Wars when I became the Dark One. I used my power to destroy the Ogres and lead all the children who been ripped away from their families and forced to fight home. I was called a hero and Bae was so proud of me unfortunately a solider who'd been there,

Beowulf was not as impressed. He said everyone would pay for my using dark magic and he didn't intend to wait for me to slip me. He kidnapped and killed a few villagers and told the others a monster took them. When I was sent to kill the monster Bae convinced me to do it without magic. In the end I gave the dagger to Bae so if I was tempted he could stop me. When Beowulf found us he stole the dagger from Bae and told us his plan, to claim I killed the villagers. I told Bae to run while Beowulf ordered me to stay. On his return to the village Bae got the dagger back and summoned me. Beowulf hoped I kill him so Bae wold see me as a monster. I wanted to take Beowulf back and tell everyone the truth but it'd be my word against his. Bae thought Beowulf should pay, he ordered me to kill him so I broke his neck. That night as we talked he had no remorse, nor could he care less. A darkness like that could only grow unless he forgot, so I put memory potion into his tea. When he found Beowulf's sword behind my cloak he knew I killed him. I let him believe I did it of my own accord rather than let him know what he did.

Mary-Margaret remembering said "any father would give into the darkness to keep their child in the light, that's what you meant in Neverland".

Regina realized and turned to Emma "and that's what you meant when you told Tally you didn't want the darkness to spread" and Emma nodded.

David said "well what about Merlin's last message, he said this Nimue could destroy the darkness".

Emma said "not sure which Nimue he was talking about but the only one that comes to mind is his true love".

Gold adds "who was also the first dark one".

To no one in particular Emma asked "how can we find out more about her"?

Gold answered "there are many texts, I would start with the Dark One chronicles".

"As much as I admire devotion to scholarship there is an easier way, remove this cuff and I can protect you" Looking around the room Emma could see no one was even considering it. "You don't trust me".

Gold asked "if our roles were reversed would you trust me".

"So, you're here" Emma turned around and saw Henry and Tally.

"Henry, I need you to tell them it's okay to take off this cuff".

As Tally was about to Henry pulled her back and said "no, after everything why should we trust you now".

Tally asked "where's daddy"?

Henry added "and this time we want a straight answer".

Emma said "back in Camelot he got hurt and was dying. There was only one way to save him and I took it. I tethered his life to Excalibur aware it would turn him into another Dark One".

Henry folded his arms "you shouldn't have kept it from us".

Emma said "I thought you would understand".

"I thought I could count on you".

"So you can forgive Regina and Gold for all they've done but not me, not your own mother".

"They've changed, they've shown me they've changed".

"So have I".

"And reverted. As a bailbonds person you did things alone, here in Storybrooke you learned to trust and accept help from other people. But when things got tough you decided to do it alone. We were supposed to be a team".

"Operation Cobra I remember".

"Now you just want your dark magic back so you can do it alone, and I've seen what you do with dark magic".

"It was my mistake, I wanted to fix it" Henry took off back upstairs.

Tally took out piece of paper and said "I saw something, I think it's important". She showed everyone her picture, there were several hooded figures. On the left hand side was a woman of grey-green skin and on the right was the sword sticking out of someone not even Tally knew who.

Gold said "whenever a Dark One is formed they always wear a hood" and Emma nodded.

Emma said "this woman", she pointed to the woman in the picture and said "she looks like".

She and Gold said at the same "Nimue".

Hook asked "and the unfortunate soul dead, any idea who it could be"?

Emma said "the only way to vanquish the darkness is to kill the Dark One with Excalibur. If the darkness is not put into anyone else that's me or Neal".

Tally just watched until everyone said they were going to go to the library. Regina told them she had a spot to make first and in either situation Emma could guess she wasn't invited. Hearing the sadness in her voice Tally said "it's alright mom, I'll stay with you".

 _Neal was wearing a dark cloak and it felt heavy and uncomfortable. Without needing to say anything Neal was suddenly wearing a version of what his father wore. A vision of his father appeared and said "I must say I like the look"._

 _"Get out of my head" Neal said._

 _"I'm here to help you"_

 _"And how do you intend to do that? You are nothing but a vision"._

 _"You're not really mad at me, or are you"?_

 _Neal cast his eyes down then said "the darkness took my father and twisted him into something I couldn't recognize"._

 _"And let's not forget isolated you from friends, people, the truth"._

 _"The truth"?_

 _"He kept so much from you, should you not want some retribution from him"._

 _"Hard thing to do here"._

 _"Then the answer is clear, a dark curse"._

 _"Another problem, to cast a dark curse you need to crush the heart of the one you love most, I won't do that to Emma, or Henry, or Tally"._

 _"Well, that's the beauty of being a Dark One, all Dark Ones are every Dark One, multiple Dark Ones, multiple things they love most"._

 _Emma in her new dark leather attire ran up to him "Neal, it worked you're alive"._

 _Neal said "I said not to, a Dark One is the last thing I wanted to be"._

 _"It was the only way the save you, to tether your life to Excalibur. So how long has he been with you"?_

 _Neal asked "you can see him"?_

 _Rumpelstilskin answered "of course she can, she's still a Dark One. No matter how hard she might try to hold onto the light, although by the look of things I'd say something changed"._

 _Emma said "things aren't always how they appear. For example it looks like your father is here, but he isn't. This illusion isn't real and you know that. I however am real, Henry and Tally told me about the house, and that's what I want, you just need to want it to"._

 _"You know I do"._

 _"Do you still see him"._

 _Neal looked around "he's gone"._

 _Emma said "we can do this, we can get the darkness out of both of us"_

 _"How"_

 _"By remembering a reason to, by being around the people we love"._

Zelena burst into the maternity ward, the Nurse said "you, the mayor told me not to let you through".

"Then you're just doing your job" Zelena said and knocked her out "poorly though".

As she came around the corner Regina said "not so fast sis".

Zelena replied "Regina, thanks for looking after my bundle of joy while I was off being kidnapped but I'm here to take her back now".

Regina said "that's not going to happen". Zelena looked through the nursery window and saw the crib saying 'BABY GIRL HOOD' was empty.

"Where is she"?

"You really thought after everything that's happened we wouldn't protect that child from you".

"She's my daughter".

"She's also Robin's, and you will never take her away from him".

"You had everything while I got nothing, now I finally have something rightfully mine you've decided I can't have".

"Rightfully, the only reason you have her is because you killed Marian and deceived Robin in the most vile way imaginable. Little... whatever Robin decides to name her deserves her father, to set a good example for her and teach her to be good. This insanity has to end".

"I agree but I don't think it can".

"Actually maybe there is a way".

Merida had been called to watch Emma and Tally to make sure nothing unexpected happened. Emma lay on the couch as Merida aimed an arrow at her. "When I was asked to watch you the last thing I wanted was to be in the same room as you. Seeing you now, you look so vulnerable".

Tally ran out in front of Emma "please don't hurt my mom. Remember what I told you is my favourite phrase"

"To be heroic is show mercy? I wasn't planning to kill her, but I was thinking perhaps a good arrow to the knee would set things right".

"Well, that's not going to happen". Merida spun around and seeing Neal she released her arrow but he caught it before it could hit him. He threw Merida across the room and commented "a broken knee is nothing on a broken heart". He turned to Tally "hello Sugar Plum". Tally would usually be ecstatic to see her daddy but for now she reserved judgement. She'd seen what the darkness did to Emma and didn't know what it might have done to Neal. "Why are you going to duel Grandpa Gold"?

"Unfortunately Grandpa Gold did some things I need pay back for"?

"Revenge is the path of darkness, especially on your own father" Emma commented.

Neal laughed "you're talking to me about the path of darkness".

Emma said "whatever your end plan is, you know there will be a price, all magic comes with a price".

"As long as I get what I want I don't care about the price".

Tally said "that's easy to say when you don't know what the price is".

Neal said "then your mother can pay it".

Emma replied "I did questionable things, I admit it, but everything I did, I did for you, for us, to keep our family together".

"And that's your problem. You're so afraid of losing the people you love you push them away. You don't need some villain to tear away your happiness you do a pretty good job of that all on your own. That is why you will always be an orphan and very soon everyone you love will be gone".

Regina took Zelena to Mary-Margaret and David's apartment "What are we doing here, if your speech of redemption didn't work a year ago what makes you think anything they say will have any effect".

"Oh they aren't in" replied Regina, "but who is will help you". Regina opened the door and there was Robin holding their baby girl. Zelena smiled and asked "finally realised the green beats the queen".

Regina turned and was about to lash out until Robin stopped her so instead Regina said "as wicked as you think you are you're not even in my league. I spent so many years doing terrible, terrible things beyond your imagination. But now I'm not the evil queen anymore and you know why: Henry. It took having a child, that unconditional love, it had made me my best self. And I am hoping that same kind of love will do the same for you".

Robin said "make no mistake, we are never going to be a family you and me. But Regina and I agree you are a mother, so against our best instincts we will allow you to visit with our child as long as one of us is present".

Zelena didn't like this arrangement but knew if she had any hope of holding her child right now she had to agree "fine". She held out her arms and Robin slowly put their arms. Zelena cradled her and said "hello my little green bean, I'm your mummy".

Emma and Tally came up with a plan but they needed Henry's help so they went to the library. As Henry was getting a new book Tally came up to him. Henry whispered "why are you here"?

Not really answering him she replied "come with me".

She pulled him into the shadows where Emma was "mom, you escaped, we called Merida to watch you".

Tally said "she was until dad appeared, he said soon everyone she loves will be gone".

Emma said "and we came up with a plan".

Henry looked at her wrist and said "I'm not taking the cuff off".

Emma said "I'm not asking you to, your dad stole my dreamcatchers and also took my memories so I must know a way to stop him. And this time I'll do it with help".

Tally said "you know better than anyone how to work around magic".

Henry replied "if you have the stuff you made the dreamcatchers with we can use a locator potion. There should be some in Grandpa's shop".

Emma replied "sounds like a plan".

Henry said "all we need now is a name".

Tally said "Operation...Past Revealed".

Henry said "nah".

Emma suggested "Operation Cobra 2.0".

Henry replied "perfect".

 _Emma and Neal arrived back at Granny's, Regina, Mary-Margaret and David were a little worried at Emma and Neal's appearance. Emma saw this and said "it looks worst than it is"._

 _Regina asked "are you sure"?_

 _Neal said "of course, we're ready to get the darkness out of us"._

 _Emma asked "where are the kids"?_

 _Neal added "and Merlin"._

 _David answered "Hook's looking after the kids while keeping a look out, and Merlin's inside"._

 _Neal said "I'll go in and get him"._

 _Neal went in and saw Merlin recording a message "preparing for the worst case scenario, sorry to tell you you're a little late". Neal reached into Merlin's chest and pulled out his heart._

 _Rumplestiltskin appeared and said "careful Bae, that is the oldest heart in all the realm, or any other"._

 _Merlin said "I've already left a message for the others"._

 _Neal replied "and they can't do a thing to stop me"._

 _Merlin asked "what are you planning to do"?_

 _"Wouldn't you like to know" Neal answered "but I can tell you I need something from Papa, and for that I need to get home to Storybrooke"._

 _"You're planning to cast the dark curse. It won't work with my heart, it requires the heart of who you love most"._

 _"And that's the beauty of being the Dark One, being all Dark Ones" The vision of Rumpelstiltskin turned into a vision of Nimue. She said "you're the one I love most, quite poetic, even after everything that's happened I still love you"._

 _Neal said "so when I crush your heart so will she"._

As Emma grabbed her stuff Henry stole a locater potion. The locator potion lead them to the clock tower. At the top was all the dreamcatchers just hanging there. Emma said "this makes no sense they're all here".

Tally asked "isn't that a good thing"?

Emma replied "it's too easy". She reached out but was prevented from touching them. "Alright now it makes sense".

Henry said "he wanted you to find them without being able to take them. To hurt you".

Emma replied "he knew I would have magic. It's like eating a steak in front of a starving man".

Henry said "if you need magic to get to them I guess I only have one choice".

"Are you sure"

"You didn't have to involve me in this but you did, and that means there's still hope".

He took the cuff off Emma's wrist.

Emma replied "Henry, thank you, I promise I will make it up to you because of everything".

Henry said "you can start by saving the day".

 _Emma came in and the sight before her told her something wasn't right. "Neal what do you think you're doing"?_

 _Nimue said "unlike you his hold on the light isn't as strong"._

 _"What do you want"?_

 _"While your transition to the dark isn't complete you know what we want. Some part of you wants it too"._

 _Emma thought then realised and gasped "no"._

 _"Yes Emma"._

 _Emma turned to Neal as said "you don't have to do this"._

 _Neal replied "actually I do"_

 _"No, you said you wanted the darkness out. Back in Storybrooke when your fathers heart was almost completely black you permitted the apprentice to take out the darkness saying it was what you'd wanted for years. I know you can still be the man I love"._

 _As she attempted to kiss him Neal said "that man was a weakling, but now I'm strong enough not to listen to you". He crushed the heart and completed the curse._

Gold had faced Neal and miraculously bested him. Neal had gotten in a through swipes and even drew blood which he promptly wiped off. Gold got Excalibur but didn't have it in his heart to kill his son so he just left. He'd told Belle if he won he's go to the well and she could choose to come or not. "You won" Belle said coming up

Gold replied "and you came".

As he came over she said "Rumple I love you and some part of me always will".

Gold replied "I love you too but I nothing good ever came after and some part of me always will".

"You've broken my heart too many times, there's too much broken trust".

"But I've changed, I'm longer a beast, my heart is pure".

"I know, you're now the good man I knew you could become. We have a chance for a life together, but it's still only a chance. I'm not sure if I want only a chance, and to figure out if I can take a leap of faith I need to do it alone. I spent years trying to mend your heart and now that it is I need to protect mine".

"Belle, please" he said as he watched her walk away not once looking back.

 _Emma sent Merlin to his final resting place and telling him to rest in peace. Emma pulled out Excalibur and Neal asked "Emma, just what are you planning to do with that"._

 _She replied "this is too powerful for anyone to use, and to make sure I'm not tempted. Return to stone from wenst you came only able to be released by a noble hero with a true heart"._

 _Neal asked "so now what's your grand plan to stop me knowing you can't stop the curse"._

 _Emma answered "true a curse can't be stopped once it's enacted, but I can make you forget why you cast it". With a wave of her hand she put him under a sleeping spell. "I can make you forget you were ever a Dark One". She waved one of her dreamcatchers over him making him forget their time in Camelot. "When you wake up you'll be back to being the man I love"._

 _The vision of Rumpelstiltskin said "you'll have to do more than that if you want him to forget he was ever a Dark One"._

 _Emma teleported everyone who'd come over from Storybrooke into Granny's making them unconscious at the same time. She re-cuffed Zelena as a precaution. Emma said "they all need to forget" and pulled their memories of Camelot into the dreamcatchers. She put another dreamcatcher into the cauldron with the curse and added "everyone needs to forget"._

 _Rumplestiltskin said "because why trust your family to help when you can do it all yourself"_

 _"It's my mistake to fix"._

 _"By using Dark magic to add a memory wipe to the curse. You might be a good vessel for the darkness after all". As the curse engulfed all within the land (including Merida who only came to confront Arthur) Emma held Neal in her arms._

Everyone who went to Camelot to help Emma plus Merida were in the Mayor's office with Emma. Emma had given them all their dreamcatchers. Merida asked "and we're supposed to believe you'll give back our memories just like that".

Emma replied "yes, just like that, and your memories were just taken because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time".

David said "so activate your dreamcatchers and let's see our memories".

Emma was about to then hesitated Henry asked "what's wrong"?

Emma turned to Tally and said "before I do, Tally when you see what the reason I did what I did to daddy remember it was Arthurs fault for attacking a child".

Emma took a deep breath and returned all their memories. They all looked at Emma who looked horrified. Hook asked "do you know what Neal's doing"?

Emma nodded "and now Tally's drawing makes sense. He didn't want that dual with Gold for revenge, he did it for the blood of man who's been to hell and back. It's an ingredient for an ancient dark spell, probably the darkest there could be. The Recalled Dark Souls spell ".

Regina asked "and why is that"?

Emma said "as you know with the exception of Neal and myself the Dark One position goes to whomever killed the last one. There has been a long and bloody line of Dark Ones since Nimue. The Recall Dark Souls spell can return all of them to the land of the living".


	10. The Dark Defeat

Chapter 10

The Dark Defeat

Emma, her kids, her parents, Hook, Regina, Robin and the dwarves walked down main street. They had to find Neal before he cast the spell. Suddenly they saw Mr Gold walking with no limp and carrying Excalibur. They came up David said "you have Excalibur, so we don't need to worry".

Gold asked "what are you talking about".

Hook asked "what happened to your limp"?

"Bae said he wanted a fair fight so he fixed my leg. Good to know even as a Dark One he's honourable".

Emma said "Gold this is important, at any point during your duelling did he pierce your skin".

"Once".

Hook said "but you have Excalibur". He turned to Emma "surely that means..."

Emma shook her head "he doesn't need Excalibur to cast the spell. The only reason the spell's never been cast before was because scarcely anyone can honestly say they've been to hell and back".

Gold asked again "what are you talking about"?

Mary-Margaret answered "we have our memories back and Emma remembers Neal planning to enact the Recall Dark Souls spell".

Gold groaned and Regina said "I take it you've heard of it".

"I was the Dark One for countless years, of course I have. I could never enact it myself because as Emma pointed out the final ingredient is hard to come by".

Hook said "we need to find him before he enacts the spell".

Emma said "we need to spilt up".

Unfortunately Neal had already cast the spell. When they spilt up former dark ones came after them and passed through them. Emma followed Gold into his shop to ask him for the sword while Henry and Tally waited outside. Before she could ask him she heard her children call out for her. She came out and saw two dark ones Tally tried to run around one them to her but one passed through her at the same time one passed through Henry. Then they disappeared and everyone met up again. Regina asked "what just happened to us"?

Gold came out of his shop and answered "I think I know, check your wrists".

Everyone but Emma did as he did himself and they saw something that looked like a cross between a spider and a fly. "It's the mark of Charon".

Tally asked "what is that"?

Henry answered "Charon was the ferryman in Greek mythology. It was his job to ferry souls to the underworld".

Emma asked "and why are those marks there"

Gold said "all magic comes with a price. When the previous Dark Ones came they knew when the moon reaches its peak they'd get sent back. Their only way to stay is to trade places with living souls meaning when the moon reaches its peak we'll be sent down instead".

Regina asked "then how do we stop it"?

"We can't, the underworld is worse than you can imagine. It will make you wish the old stories of fire and brimstone were true. It's going to make you wish for death, then the realization will hit that death has already come and this fresh torture is all that's left".

Tally clutched Emma's leg Emma said "Gold stop it, you're scaring Henry and Tally".

"Good, because we should all be scared. I've been there, I know. This is a fight we cannot win, this is death itself".

"Wait" said Emma, "I'm not marked I could find a way to stop this".

Gold replied "the moon will hit its zenith in an hour. You really think you can find something in one hour I haven't in three hundred years. The only thing you can do right now is say goodbye".

Mary-Margaret, David, Emma, Henry and Tally went to Regina's vault to try to find an escape to their fate. Henry claimed "Grampa has to be missing something, there had to be a way to escape this mark".

Tally said "of course there is, we're the good guys, if we get sent to the underworld it won't be much of a happy ending".

Mary-Margaret replied "the good guys don't always win, perhaps there is no way out this time".

Emma gasped "mom, you're Snow White, you don't know how to give up, hope is in your blood".

Mary-Margaret replied "I do hope, but I don't want to spend what could be our last moments with my nose in a book. I want to make the most of my time left with my family".

Henry suggested "dinner at Granny's, that's what we should do"?

David said "dinner at Granny's, that's a good idea".

Emma looked at her brother in her mom's arms "what about baby Neal, he'll be alone"?

Mary-Margaret shook her head "no he won't, we might not be there for him but he'll still have his big sister".

Emma sobbed "I will not give up on my family".

"Emma, we don't have much time left and time is what's most important, time with those we love. I know you won't stop trying, but in case you can't promise to come to Granny's to say goodbye".

"I promise when the end comes I'll be there".

She hugged each her parents and Henry but when she got to Tally Tally just grabbed a book and flipped through the pages without even looking at them "no" she repeated over and over.

Emma took her hands and said "I know it's scary sweetheart but I won't stop trying no matter what". She stroked her hair "but right now I need you to go with Henry and your grandparents, I need you to be a big brave girl and listen to them". She turned to Henry "you will look after your sister won't you"?

Henry replied "of course, I always do".

Emma smiled "that's my boy". She lead Tally over to Henry to give them a hug. While they were in her embrace she said "I love you both so much".

Just after they left Regina came out of her hiding spot "I see we're giving up".

Emma shook her head "no, not tonight, not ever. Besides I already have a plan but I know my family wouldn't let me".

"And what's that"?

"Do you remember the promise you made in Camelot. To do whatever was necessary to destroy the darkness".

"I don't like where this is headed".

"I need you to keep that promise now. If I defeat the Dark One's no souls will be owed".

"And the part your family wouldn't agree with is that you need to put the darkness into someone and sacrifice them".

"And I already have someone in mind who's death won't make any difference to me".

Confused Regina asked "who"?

"The person whose fault this is, me".

Gold couldn't tell Belle he was going to die so instead he gave her transformation powder to keep herself safe while crossing the town line so she could go and see the world. After she left Regina and Emma came in, Regina told him "we're not going down without a fight, I'm sure there's a lot of people in the underworld who would be thrilled to see you and me".

Gold replied "we deserve it, besides there is no alternative".

Emma replied "I found one, but I will need Excalibur".

"The only way Excalibur would be of any help is...

Regina says "is if Emma takes all the darkness and destroys herself"

"Well" Gold only needed to look at Emma to see that was what she was planning and he went to get the sword. There was a heavy sombre feeling in the air. He came back and held out the sword "Excalibur was always meant to be in the hands of a true hero,"

"That's it"? asked Emma, "without a deal".

"If I don't give you the sword and I have no chance, and if you succeed I live to see another day, this really isn't giving me much thought". As Emma took the sword he added "you're a brave woman. And I know I've only ever said this once before but I'm proud to have you for a daughter-in-law".

"Thank you, now I have one last thing to do before saying goodbye to it all".

While Emma got prepare Regina and Robin went to deal with Zelena who had proclaimed an alteration to their agreement where she had sole custody. Zelena was in the mayor's office relishing in what she assumed would be her victory with colour swatches. Regina and Robin came in "what do you think you're doing"? Regina asked.

Zelena said "just trying to decide what colour would look best on your, or should I say my walls: Kelly, Jade, Pistachio. Oh, I just realised all three of those work as baby names, it's all just coming together". Regina threw the colour swatches into the bin "rude".

"You're not moving in sis" said Regina.

"I know I'm early but before long you'll be dead and everything that was once yours will be mine, and I get the baby".

Robin said "no, you see our daughter deserves her best chance".

Taking out the apprentices wand Regina added "and that's not with you".

Zelena wasn't put off "the withered knob of that sad old man. If memory serves last time you weren't powerful enough to make it work".

The wand started to glow and Regina replied "if my memory serves last time I didn't believe in myself, but now I do, as does everyone else in this town. Now before all this happened you wanted to leave so now that's exactly what you're going to do". She produced a twister that grabbed hold of Zelena.

Zelena screamed "this isn't over, you will see me again".

As she was carried off Regina said "back to somewhere over the rainbow, enjoy Oz witch".

Emma saw her family enjoying themselves as she left a note on the jukebox. A tear fell from her eyes as she mouthed "I love you" before she left. She went to the shore and found Hook sipping rum by the sea. "I knew I'd find you here"?

"Emma "he said coming close to her and saw the tearstain's on her face. "Have you been crying"?

"Even Dark Ones have sorrow, isn't that why you shot Belle four years ago".

"Not one of my best moments, there's nothing quite like dying to make you think of all the regrets you have".

"I know".

"How do you know, you're immortal".

"Doesn't mean I'm completely indestructible" she started crying. "I know what I have to do so I've come to say goodbye. Thank you for being such a good friend and taking care of the kids".

"It was my pleasure". She wrapped her arms around him and he obliged and gave her a kiss. She took a few steps back still crying before disappearing.

Mary-Margaret was about to play another song when she noticed the note Emma left. "Oh no" she said reading it.

Is something wrong" Tally asked.

Mary-Margaret read out Emma's letter "I'm sorry but I can't let you all pay for my mistake and there's only one way I can save you. I should have known the solution sooner from Tally's drawing. It's enough for me to know my sacrifice will keep you safe. Deep down you know I'm right so please move on and find happiness. Tally, be a brave girl, listen to your brother and trust your dreams. Henry, I hope you can forgive me, take care of your sister and keep believing, Mom, Dad, help Henry and Tally grow into the amazing people I know they can become. When I was growing up I hoped if I found parents they'd be worth the wait and you were. Thank you all for being the family I always wanted and know you are in my heart always. Emma".

Henry said "Tally, your drawing there was someone with a sword sticking out of them".

Tally covered her mouth and David said "we have to stop her".

Before they could leave Nimue arrived and said "times up".

They found themselves where the fury had brought Robin. Everyone was there and Neal came forward and said "right on time, the S. S. Purgatory". They saw a small boat coming out of the mist.

Emma came running up crying "no". Once she was facing Neal "I won't let you do this" and she held up Excalibur.

Neal held his hand up and Excalibur transferred to his hand "you had an hour and that was the best you could come up with"?

"Neal" Emma pleaded

"What"? he asked

"I'm not talking to you demon, I'm talking to the real Neal inside, the man I love and who loves me".

"That man is long gone".

"No, he's not, when Gold was the dark one he was dark but he still held a part of the man he used to be inside. He was still a coward, a spinner, and as much as you may think otherwise a father who loved his son. I know there's still at least a trace of my husband and the father of my children left, I know he wouldn't want them dead".

"Of course I don't, I love them too but I promised myself to not let anything weaken me and whatever you love is a weakness".

Emma asked "and me? Neal loved me, I know this, I didn't weaken him, I gave him strength. Fear made him leave me but when the chips were down he was there for me because he loved me. You can't tell me that man doesn't exist anymore"?

"Well this man couldn't care less about you".

"And when will it end"?

"I guess we'll see, you could do the safe thing and never love again like I'm planning to do"?

Gold said "it doesn't work like that, after I lost you I vowed to love nothing else until we were together again, but Belle my heart couldn't help but long for her. I tried to keep myself from loving her but I couldn't I could fool myself into thinking so but never truly could".

Emma realized what Gold was saying she went to stand behind her children. Neal asked "what are you doing"?

Emma said "standing with the most precious reality of our love and I want you to look them in the eye and honestly tell them you want them dead".

Neal couldn't meet their eyes "dad" Tally said "you one time said me and Henry were precious so you and mom would do whatever you could to protect us forever. Now was that the truth or a pretty lie"?

Neal wasn't sure what to say but finally decided on "at the time I meant it".

"But now you don't" Tally started walking up to Neal scaring him making him step back. "When Grandpa Gold let go of you and let you fall through the portal to this world you were so mad at him, how do you think Henry and I feel"?

Henry smirked and joined Tally "remember how mad I was at mom for ripping our Violets heart. I thought I could never be angrier at anyone, I stand corrected. You know I used to wonder who loved us more you or her. She was willing to kill herself for us tonight so I guess I have an answer".

Tally added "mom definitely loves us more, and now I'm wondering if you ever did"?

Neal replied "of course I love you, both of you, and your mom".

Tally said "really, then prove it and cancel our one-way trip to the underworld".

Nimue could see Tally's words were breaking through. She stepped forward and said "enough of this".

She put her hand up but before her chocking spell could reach Tally Emma stepped in front of them.

Neal watched as Emma struggled for air despite knowing it wouldn't kill her he couldn't watch her suffer "stop it".

Nimue replied "you can't stop our darkness".

Neal looked around at everyone who was marked, his children, Emma and then finally Excalibur in his hand. "Yes I can" he held up the sword and all the Dark ones got sucked inside breaking the chocking spell.

Neal held out the sword "Emma, take the sword, the darkness won't stay trapped Excalibur for much longer".

Emma shook her head "no, it should be me, it was my fault".

"No" said Neal. "You chose love, I chose vengeance. You may have made me the Dark One but you didn't intend for me to stay the Dark One long enough for anything to happen. You were strong enough to resist darkness but I gave in. Now let me make up for what I did now by undoing what I did. Let me die a hero".

Emma hesitantly took the sword, she kissed Neal and whispered "I love you"

Neal said "I love you too". He looked over to Tally and Henry "and the two of you as well".

Emma kept sobbing as Neal stood in front of her and a deep breath Emma plunged the sword into him and the sword disintegrated, the darkness came out of both of them returning them to how they were before the darkness took over. Emma saw the cut of Neal neck bleeding again and she cried as Neal died in her arms. Henry and Tally and Gold came over and cried too.

As Neal was taken away on a gurney Emma cried as David and Mary-Margaret held her, Regina comforted Henry and Gold and Tally comforted each other. Henry went home with Regina that night but Tally went home with Emma not wanting her to be alone. The next morning Tally found Emma wrapped up in a blanket. "Mom" she said. When Emma saw her she opened the blanket and Tally joined her as Emma wrapped the blanket around both of them finding comfort in each other's embrace. Tally asked "do you miss dad"?

Emma said "yes sweetheart".

Tally asked "he was a Dark One but died a hero so did he go to heaven or not"?

Emma shook her head "I don't know sweetheart, I don't"... Suddenly Emma heard a high pitched whispering. "what's that sound"?

"What sound"?

"It's like whispering, I remember hearing something like it when..." Emma then realised something "you really can't hear it can you".

Tally shook her head "I can't hear anything".

"Uh oh".

After everyone had been saved by Neal's sacrifice Belle came back to Gold and she spent the night comforting him and they given into their desires. That morning Gold got a text from Emma telling him to meet him at his shop. When he got there she was already waiting inside with Tally. He completely misread the situation, "it hasn't even been a full day yet, funeral preparations should be discussed after a period of mourning".

Emma said "he shouldn't have died".

Gold replied "no, he shouldn't have, he was good man, he will be sorely missed".

"Especially seeing as it didn't work".

"What are you talking about"?

"I can hear it, the dagger, I'm the Dark One anymore but it's still calling to me. You have it don't you".

"Uh, yes" there was no point in denying it so he pulled out the dagger, it was mostly black now and once more held his name.

"You're the Dark One again"

"Had planned on keeping it a secret, didn't think you'd be able to hear it, but then most ex-Dark One's are dead".

"How"?

"When you came and asked for the sword I saw an opportunity. I'd lost everything, soon about to lose my life, immortality by any means was sounding pretty good. As luck would have it I had some magic on hand, with all my years wielding it I knew how to use bottled magic to serve my purpose. So while you thought you were destroying the darkness you were just transferring it back over to me".

"Even at the cost of your own son".

"That was regrettable, but when I put the magic on the sword the idea was you would be the one transferring it not him".

"He sacrificed himself to destroy the darkness and you took that from him".

Gold glanced at Tally and back at Emma and said "you don't poke a bee's nest unless you want to get stung. Be thankful I'm giving you a warning. I must also remind you I now had the collective powers of all previous Dark Ones, including you. Making me more powerful than you".

"Well now you going to use that power and make up for what you've done".

"How do you figure that"?

"Because you might have some of my dark magic but I still have my light magic. I'm willing I can get to Belle and tell her everything before you can kill me, and even if you did she'd see it".

"And what's stopping me from killing you now"?

"Tally, I'm an in-law, you have no obligation to spare me, but Tally is your grandchild, your son's little girl. She has been here and heard everything said between us".

Tally said "I've already lost my dad, if I was to lose my mom, or if anything was to happen to her I might scream your deceit from the rooftops but if you're lucky I'll only tell Belle".

"Well played ladies, well played" Gold finally said. "So what do you want from me".

Emma explained her plan and it seemed pretty straight forward and it would be easy to explain to Belle why he was doing this, now the hard part telling everyone else. Mary-Margret asked "you're going where"?

Emma said "the underworld. I'm getting Neal back. His sacrifice didn't get rid of the darkness, it just got transferred back to Gold".

Hook commented "so the crocodile has his teeth back".

David said "never mind that, Emma, you know how it works, it's a one for one trade. If you save Neal someone else will have to die".

Tally said "Grandpa Gold's good at finding loopholes and mom found one too".

Emma smiled "mom when you enacted the curse you had your heart split into two so dad wouldn't die. I can do the exact same with Neal".

No one said anything for a while then Regina said "it could work".

Emma insisted "it will".

Robin asked "but how does one get to the underworld without dying".

Emma replied "the reason the Recalled Dark Souls spell needed the blood of someone who's been to hell and back is because it can open a gate to the Underworld".

Henry asked "and you think Grandpa will help"?

Hook said "you can believe he wants his son back".

So they all meet up later after leaving baby Neal with the fairies who already had Roland and Baby Girl Hood. Gold cut his hand and let his blood pour into a lake and then Purgatory arrived as they waded over to it Emma said "I will find you Neal, I will always find you".


	11. The Land Of Lost Souls

Chapter 11

The Land Of Lost Souls

They arrived in the Underworld and were surprised it looked just like Storybrooke. Regina guessed whoever created the Dark Curse based it on the Underworld. They searched everywhere agreeing to meet up at Granny's Diner which was ran by the blind witch. When Emma arrived she declared "this is hopeless, I don't even know if he's hopeless, I don't even know if he's here, what if he has no unfinished business".

Gold replied "he died the Dark One, trust me he's here. Now if Storybrooke is down here, my shop is down here and I may have something in there that can help, but if you want to try pure luck go ahead".

He left as Henry and Tally came in from the bed and breakfast. Emma asked "what were you doing in there"?

Tally answered "we thought since he's new here he was staying in the bed and breakfast".

Henry added "we tried all the rooms but none had any sign of him".

Hook came in and said "sorry, I checked the docks and beach like you asked and no sign of him ".

Regina had noticed a man she'd killed a long time ago following her. In order to find out why she let him lead her to the Underground's version of her office. When she entered she saw her mother, her hair was down and she was wearing a suit but it was Cora. Regina approached her slowly "I had hoped you were alright".

Cora replied "I am, for the most part" and she hugged her.

"But if you're here you have unfinished business".

"I do, it's you Regina, I want to help you".

"Then help me find Neal, you remember him, Emma's husband, Rumpelstiltskin's son".

"I remember, but that's a fool's errand".

"But I have to help my friends find him, Emma's determined to bring him back".

"Your friends, they're holding you back, and I want you to be happy".

"My friends make me happy".

"That's just an illusion you think is true. It wasn't easy but I was able to arrange a boat to take you home. It leaves in one hour, take Henry and your thief and go home".

"I can't do that mother".

"I know it's hard to believe me after everything, but I do love you my dear, so you remember what my last words to you were"?

"I would have been enough".

"You would have but it just took me too long to realize it, to realize what a gift life is. Do not make the same mistake".

"And what if I don't, what if I choose not to listen to you"?

"Even without my heart I always tried to do what was best for you, like any mother would, no matter what".

Cora teleported them to the bridge between the underworld and the afterlife. The man Cora has sent to spy on was standing on a ledge. Regina asked "where are we"?

Cora said "for most of us in the Underworld there's only two ways out, here. You have to stand on that ledge, if you've finished your unfinished business you can bridge to a better place but if you haven't..." She lifted her hand summoning a spiral of flames that engulfed the man. "This is your fate if you stay" the man was dragged down.

Regina said "you killed him".

"Well, he was already dead, I just sent him to a worse place". Cora faced Regina "but you my sweet girl have a way out. You're not dead yet so you can still go back but not for long and if you are not on that boat someone will suffer for your stubbornness".

"Are you threatening my life mother"?

"Oh no not you, your father".

Meanwhile Tally caught up to Mr Gold and they went to his shop. Breaking the silence Gold said "we haven't really spoken since the whole heroes and villains thing".

Tally replied "so why start now"?

"Are you going to stay mad at me forever"?

"Ask me again once we save my dad".

"I seem to remember a time when you loved me".

"If you want me to love you again stop doing things to make me hate you" Tally replied as they went into the shop. They layout of the shop was the same but there were fewer things. However there was a spinning wheel, a wand, the puppets of Geppetto's parents. Then Gold noticed a straw doll he thought he was free of. He tried not to let it get to him as he went behind the counter and opened the safe. "You won't find anything in there". Gold and Tally turned around and saw Pan. Tally immediately put up her fists. "Well, well look who's grown a spine, a difference from that screaming little girl from before".

Tally replied "a lot has happened since then you... rat".

"Now is that any way to speak to your great grandfather".

Mr Gold interjected "you may have sired me, that doesn't make you my father, nor Bae's grandfather, certainly not Henry and Tally's great grandfather".

Pan said "feel free to look around MY shop, but you won't find anything unless I want you to. But I'm willing to leave the past in the past and give you exactly what you want".

Tally asked "what makes you think you know what we want"?

Pan produced a vial of liquid "sprinkle this over someone's grave and you can speak to someone who has died".

Gold asked "and how many strings are attached to it"?

"I meant what I said before I died",

Tally commented "that you could play with us like a pack of dolls".

Pan said "no, that I want to start over with my son".

Gold replied "never going to happen, besides I'm only here for a visit and as soon as I finish what I came here to do I'm going back the world of the living".

"And I want to go with you".

Tally said "the dead can only return given special circumstances".

Pan said "I know, and suddenly a surplus of living souls have come into the Underworld, now maybe one of them doesn't make the trip back but I do".

Mr Gold replied "not interested" making Tally smile smugly.

"No yet" pan said. "But later who knows". He held up to vial and said "this is on the house today, a gesture of good will, from a father to his son. After all isn't a father saving his son why you're down here".

Gold ripped the vial from his hands and Pan left. Tally said "I don't trust him".

"That makes two of us".

When everyone re-met at the blind witch's diner Regina told them all what her mother had told her as Gold and Tally arrived. Mary-Margaret said "she'd really throw your father, her husband into a fiery pit to a worst place".

Tally said "who'd really do what to who"?

Regina said "my mother. She's threatening to send my father to a worst place if I don't go back. If was my fault he's even down here".

Tally asked "how".

Henry replied "to cast the curse she had to sacrifice the heart of the person she loves the most, which at the time was".

Regina added "my father, he was always there for me, he wanted me to be happy, and I wish I had listened to his advice".

Mary-Margaret said "Cora didn't have a heart but Henry Sr did. He wanted you to let go of your vengeance, to be happy".

Regina said "maybe I should get on that boat".

Emma agreed and Mary-Margaret and David didn't until Gold stepped in. "At my shop I got this" he said holding up the vial.

Robin asked "what is it"?

"An ancient magic which allows you to speak with the dearly departed. Simply sprinkle this over Bae's grave and we can stop guessing where he is and just ask him"?

Emma asked "and Neal has a grave down here".

"Everyone who has been or are here has a grave. I would expect the graveyard to be right where we remember it"

Mary-Margaret said "then we could find him before the boat leaves. We could all get out of here together".

Gold said "I suggest we get to it". Tally eyed her grandpa wondering if he was going to tell them where he got it but even if he didn't they were leaving soon and there wasn't much time for him to double cross one of them.

They went to the graveyard and found a headstone reading

 **Neal**

 **Swan-Cassidy**

When Emma poured the liquid on the grave an image of Neal appeared. But he was bloody and bruised and his image kept flickering. Gold held Tally and pushed her head to his chest so she wouldn't have to see him looking so bad and Regina did the same with Henry. Emma said "Neal, we came here to get you home, we just need to know where you are"?

The image just kept flickering Robin asked "what's happening"?

Regina said "the spell, it isn't stable. I'm not sure he can even hear us". Then the image just flickered out.

Emma commented "he doesn't know we came for him. He doesn't know I care".

Hook replied "no, he died knowing you loved him, true I doubt coming down here to bring him back crossed his mind".

Mary-Margaret said determinedly "we are going to find him".

Emma asked "are we? You saw him, he's suffering, he's in pain, what's worse is I'm the reason he's stuck down here. Maybe this endeavour is hopeless. Cora has a boat coming, you should go, this is what I wanted and I'm going to see it through but you should all go".

David replied "no, if Cora can find a way out so can we, after we get Neal".

As they were about to leave the graveyard Regina asked Emma if she had any potion left because she desperately needed to talk to someone. There was a little, but enough for one quick chat and Emma gave it to Regina. Everyone waited just outside the graveyard for Regina to have her talk. When she came out she told them her chat had been with her father. He had so many regret he didn't even know which one was his unfinished business. And he wanted her to stay so if he was sent to a worse place then at least the last thing he saw was his little girl staying loyal to her friends. On her way out of the graveyard she went straight past her friends to where she knew her mother would be with her father to stop her. When she walked past them Henry followed her and Tally followed him. When they got to the bridge to the underworld there was Cora guarding Henry Sr who was on the ledge of the bridge. When Cora saw her she said "you should be on that boat".

Regina shook her head "I won't be bullied by you again, I can't abandon everyone I care about".

"I'm not trying to bully you Regina, I'm trying to help you. I know staying to help your friends sounds like the right choice but life doesn't work like that".

Tally said "technically this isn't life, it's afterlife".

"Silence pipsqueak".

"No, I will not be silent"

Henry turned to his sister and mentioned "remember what happened when you antagonized Arthur".

Tally folded her arms but did stop talking so Cora continued "I implore you see sense and get on that boat".

Henry Sr said "no, Regina stay, help your friends, she's trying to bait you".

Regina replied "I didn't come back just to help my friends, I came back to help everyone".

Cora stated "that's not possible. Please do as I say and get on that boat".

Regina said "mother, no".

Cora tried again "see sense Regina and do what I tell you".

Regina said "kids get back".

As she got closer to Cora she warned her "please don't force me hand, I don't want to do this".

"Then don't" Regina begged.

"I'm sorry, be assured I do what I do because I love you" and Cora summoned the fire again. As the fire spiralled around Henry Sr a wall of fire to keep Regina from getting to him and Cora disappeared.

Regina wept and apologized to her father thinking soon he'd be in a worse place. Then the fire stopped and the bridge stretched out, a bright light came from the other side. Henry Sr realized said "It's beautiful, I can go on to a better place now".

Tally said "I don't understand I thought the only way to cross was to finish your unfinished business".

Henry Sr replied "I had many regrets, but my biggest one was letting my wife bully our daughter" He faced Regina as she came closer "for too long I let your mother get in the way of who you really are, now you're free from her. And I couldn't be prouder".

Henry and Tally came up, Henry said "Hi".

Henry Sr asked "who is this"?

Regina said "this is your grandson, I named him Henry, after you".

Henry said "thank you grandpa, for believing in her like I do".

Henry Sr replied "and thank you for looking after her when I couldn't".

"And I'm Tally" said Tally.

Henry Sr said "hello Tally, you're a little bundle of energy aren't you".

Tally said "I'm happy you get to cross over, and you do so knowing you're leaving your daughter in the capable hands of people she cares about and who care about her".

Henry Sr smiled at her then looked back at Regina "I love you"

Regina said "I love you too".

"Never forget who you are".

"I won't, I promise". The three of them watched as Henry Sr crossed the bridge.

Regina and the kids rejoined everyone on main street. Mary-Margaret asked "is your father alright"?

Regina answered "he is better than alright".

Henry added "he's in a better place".

Tally said "when Regina didn't do what Cora said it fulfilled his unfinished business".

Mary-Margaret said "then that means everybody here..."

David finished "can be saved".

Regina said "everybody here has unfinished business, I'm willing to bet for most of them that unfinished business is us".

Hook asked "and if we're not"?

Tally said "we can still try, it doesn't hurt to try".

Mr Gold said "but it is pointless and not worth your time. I want no part in it".

Tally said "you don't have to, but you're not stopping us from trying to help these poor trapped souls".

"The whole point of coming here was to get my son and get out. It's foolish adding this side mission" he walked away

Henry asked "so who's in for Operation Firebird"?

Tally answered "count me in".


	12. The Strength Of A True Hero

Chapter 12

The Strength Of A True Hero

After arriving in the Underworld Neal had first been tortured then found himself in a strange place. If it was supposed to be a prison cell it wasn't a good one without bars, or anything preventing an escape. He was about to go towards the exit when the girl in the room with him warned him not to. "Stop, he wants you to think you can escape, but you can't, no one can. Hades made sure by leaving a beast to guard the exit. I came realise after a time there's no way out, that's why I stopped trying".

Neal replied "Hades wants you to lose hope, so don't. I heard the voice of my wife, my true love telling me she's come to save me, and I want to find her to minimise her time in the Underworld".

The girl shook her head "it's probably one of Hades tricks".

"It was Emma, I know it"

"How"?

"Because I can feel it in my heart, when it's true love you have a sixth sense about these things". He stumbled forward and said "I don't care what vicious, frightening creature is guarding us. The only real thing keeping you in here in you".

He held out his hand and girl stared at it for a moment "you're crazy if you think you can escape".

"I have something worth escaping for, so you can either stay here or risk being caught for a chance to be free".

She took his hand hesitantly and led her out. Once they were in the hallway they heard a growling noise. The girl said "I told you, we'll never get away.

Neal replied "then go, find Emma, a fiery blonde woman, I'll stay here and lead the creature away. Whatever it is can't be any worse then what I've faced before.

Mary-Margaret and David were in the graveyard and as they were leaving Mary-Margaret saw a name she knew on a headstone. "I know him".

David read "Hercules".

"We knew each other as kids, we were friends".

"Define friends"?

Mary-Margaret chuckled and replied "don't worry, it was nothing like that. He helped me out and taught me archery, but we only knew each other a day or two then he moved on to complete his trials".

"Can you blame me, it's not every day your wife tells you she met a god".

"A demi-god" Mary-Margaret corrected. "Who apparently is dead, if he's here that means he had unfinished business. We should help him finish it".

"As opposed to looking for Neal"?

"No, think about it, if we help him he can help us. Think how much easier this will be with a demi-god on our side".

Emma and the kids were re-checking the south of the woods and Regina and Robin checked the north of the woods. They met somewhere in the middle and Emma insisted the keep checking cold trails until they found one that was hot. Suddenly Regina suggested "there may be a way to make our search go quicker. In my office I kept maps of the town".

Emma asked "so you think there might be some in the underground version of your office".

Regina said "it would make sense, then we could search grid by grid".

Robin replied "I'll go get them, you keep searching".

"Wait take Henry, he's been to my office enough times to know it inside and out".

"It could be dangerous".

"Without my mother it should be perfectly fine. Beside's you'll be there with him, I trust you to keep him safe".

As soon as they left Tally said "mom" and came running up to her.

She showed Emma her hand and she saw it had blood all over it. "Did you cut your hand".

Tally shook her head "no, but there's a lot of blood over there, I slipped in it. And wasn't Dad bleeding when we saw him"?

Emma and Regina followed Tally to where she said the blood was and they followed a trail to a girl. They heard growling and she begs them to hide her.

Emma teleported them to the Undergrounds version of Mary-Margaret and David's apartment. There were sheets over everything like it was waiting for new occupants. "Your parents apartment" Regina asked.

"It was the first place I thought of" Emma replied and suggested the girl they found sit down.

Tally added "it's the longest home we've had, so it's a safe place".

As Emma removes one of the sheets Regina mentions "but what if whoever or whatever lives her comes back"?

Emma replies "I don't think we need to worry about that". She shows Regina a photo she'd uncovered of her parents.

"So this place is just waiting for your parents to die so they can move in"?

"As creepy as that sounds that appears to be the case". She sits down next to the girl they'd found "Are you okay"?

"I think so" she replied. "You're blonde".

Emma confused how this was important said "yes, does that mean something"?

The girl asked "are you Emma"?

Emma asked "how do you know my name"?

The girl replied "there was a man, he convinced me to try and escape. He told me his wife was coming, he'd heard her voice telling him she was here to save him. When he realised only one of us could get out he told me to find a fiery blonde called Emma".

Tally said "dad, he got the message".

Regina added "and unfortunately is trapped".

Emma asked the girl "where is he"?

"In an underground prison, through a series of tunnels, eventually leading out of a cave, next thing I knew you found me".

"Where is the cave? Do you think you could find it again"?

"Yes, but I can't go back down there, the prison is being guarded by something"?

"What is guarding it"?

"It has three heads, it's teeth can crush your bones with a single bite, it eyes can burn through your soul as it finishes you off".

Tally asked "you mean Cerberus"?

The girl asked "you know of it"?

Tally answered "Henry was reading a book on Greek mythology and there was a hell hound called Cerberus with three heads. Kind of like Fluffy from Harry Potter".

Regina asked "and did the book say anything about how to defeat the hell hound"?

Tally shook her head "that doesn't matter because I know someone who might"? They turned around and saw Mary-Margaret and David in the doorway.

They went to the blind witch's diner to see if she knew Hercules. Back in Storybrooke everyone had been to Granny's at least once. If things were the same here the Blind Witch and Hercules paths had passed at least once. Regina said "hey child-muncher, we're looking for someone".

At the word child-muncher Tally had gone behind Emma

"Regina" the blind with replied "why should I help you? You burned me alive".

"That was Hansel and Gretel".

"At your behest, and with your fireball".

"But you stole my apple, what do you think happens when you steal from a witch, witch".

"Fair enough. Speaking of child munching I smell chocolate, cinnamon and I'd say six, maybe seven years old. Behind someone smelling like cinnamon and grilled cheese".

Emma snapped "she's not on the menu and focus"?

"So who are you looking for"?

Mary-Margaret said "Hercules, he's a demi-..."

"I know who Hercules is, he comes in every day on his lunch break and no matter how much I try to fatten him up his muscles are always bulging".

Mary-Margaret asked "lunch break from where".

"The docks".

Knowing Hook was searching places close to the water Emma called him to explain things and see if he was close to the docks and if he was to find Hercules and bring him to the them. He was and was able to convince Hercules to come with him after mentioning they had a common friend Snow White. Mary-Margaret decided to go meet Hook and Hercules by herself and when she got there Hook ran off. When Hercules was hesitant to fight Cerberus she just told him what he had told her so long ago. "You can't let the fear of failure stop you from trying". Meanwhile the girl showed Emma and Regina where the cave she came out of was. Later while David took Tally to the park Hercules went into the cave in an attempt to save Neal. He'd left Mary-Margaret, Regina and Emma at the first turning. Suddenly they heard growling, metal hitting ground and then they saw Hercules running back, but the growling was stopped by a whistle. While they were wondering what happened a man appeared saying he called him off. Emma asked "who are you"?

Hercules answered "my uncle".

Regina said "Hades".

Hades asked "who did you think was in charge of this place, your mommy"?

Regina asked "well, if you're in charge of this place maybe you can answer a few questions like why this hell hole looks like Storybrooke".

He answered "my reasons are my own, and I don't have to share them with you".

Hercules stepped forward "leave them alone Uncle".

"There's that famous Hercules courage, did you really think you could face Cerberus again".

Mary-Margaret repeated "again". It didn't take her long to realize "Cerberus killed you".

Hercules replied "Snow, I didn't want you to think any less of me".

Hades said "it's nothing to be ashamed of. After all losing your life to my pet is what finally brought us together as a family".

Mary-Margaret firmly stated "we are not afraid of you".

"Oh Snow White, my nephew said you were quite the spitfire but I assure you, you should be afraid of me, very afraid".

Emma said "I'm not going to rest until I find Neal".

"Emma" he said. "Did Baelfire really look that well you'd want to see him again. Looks like I've got my work cut out for me". And then he disappeared.

Without a way to get past Cerberus they couldn't rescue Neal. While Emma was trying to figure out a way to tell Tally and Henry their father couldn't be saved Mary-Margaret was upstairs sulking. Regina went up to talk to her only to find she was thinking of giving up. Since being here Mary-Margaret kept thinking about all her failures but Regina reminded her when Snow White got pushed down she got back up which is what she needed to do now. It didn't take Mary-Margret long to realize she wasn't the only who needed to try again, so she went to talk Hercules into giving it another go. Everybody else waited in the apartment but before Mary-Margaret and Hercules got back Cerberus attacked the apartment. Tally tripped so Emma had to pick her up as they ran out. They met up with Mary-Margaret and Hercules on the street but by then they'd lost the girl. They split up to find her before Cerberus did. Mary-Margaret and Hercules did but they were straight away found by Cerberus. They ran into the library and Mary-Margaret told them the only way they were going to defeat Cerberus was to attack all three heads at once. So the three of them each attacked a head, the fight was short but they prevailed.

After the fight they went to the blind witches diner, it turned out the girls name was Meg. They had met before when Hercules tried to kill Cerberus the first time and he got her right after it got him. She didn't blame him, he tried to save him and had now defeat Cerberus freeing her from it forever. Mary-Margaret said "maybe defeating Cerberus wasn't Hercules only piece of unfinished business, maybe he needed to save her too."

Emma asked "are you okay"?

"Yeah, you didn't know me in the Enchanted Forest Emma but I was someone who took risks. I was someone who fought even when she was afraid. I inspired people". She looked at Regina an added "an old enemy reminded me of that today".

David asked "what are you saying Mary-Margaret"?

"I'm saying I don't want to be Mary-Margaret anymore, I want to be Snow White again".

Regina stated "well, it's about time".

Hercules and Meg went onto the afterlife and afterwards they met up with Robin and Henry.

Robin said "the office was locked up but Henry got in"

Henry said "but I couldn't find anything".

Regina sighed "well I guess it doesn't matter, we know where he is".

Emma said "we just need to find a way to get to him".

As everyone started walking away Tally grabbed Henry's wrist and whispered "I know you're hiding something, I demand to know what"?

Henry said "the office wasn't empty, Cruella was there".

Tally stared at him finally asked "what did she want"?

Henry explained "to live. The author's quill, the one I broke, turns out it was a living entity, when I broke it, it just came here, it's purpose unfulfilled. She wants me to find it, and use it to bring her back to life".

"And of course you said no"

"At first but she explained if she comes back to life moms heart would be pure again, like it was before she killed Cruella".

"Mom's heart is pure enough, and if we're going to bring anyone back to life they should be a good person, like dad".


	13. Getting Neal

Chapter 13

Getting Neal

Hades was mad two more souls had left his domain for a better place. "The prisoner you helped escape had moved on and taken my nephew with her".

Neal said "glad to hear it". Hades materialized a chisel "is that supposed to scare me, you've already tortured me enough if you're going to do more just get on with it".

"I think you've misunderstood" he threw the chisel over to Neal. "I wanted your friends to leave but they're not budging. Now I have a new plan, three souls have gone on to better place since they arrived so one of them will take their place". Three tombstones grew out of the ground.

"Who"?

"That's why I gave to the chisel to you. It's for you to decide, you could kill your father, kill that pirate who is just waiting for a chance to move in on your wife, or the woman who you and Emma have to share Henry with. See three suggestions already, but like I said, it's for you to decide".

Neal glared at Hades and flung the chisel away "I'm picking anyone" he declared.

He picked Neal up by his hair and led him over to a river with a boat on it. "This is the river of lost souls, one touch and you're lost, reduced to a mindless tormented shell of your former self so please keep your arms and legs inside the boat at all times".

Meanwhile Mr Gold was doing his own investigation in his shop Pan have given to him while he was here. He was in the process of making something in a cauldron when Tally came in. "In case you're interested we found him, just haven't got him yet".

Gold said "thank you Tally but I'd rather see him now". He lifted a glass ball out of the cauldron. Tally looked into the ball as Gold said "show me who I seek".

A vision of Belle back in Storybrooke appeared in the ball "Belle, you miss her"? Tally deducted.

"No, well yes, but she wasn't the one who was supposed to appear, the ball is supposed to show me my child, unless..."

Gold dropped the glass ball and it shattered as he darted to the door Tally asked "unless what"?

He asked "Tally, the facts of life shouldn't be coming from your grandfather". He left leaving Tally to wonder what he meant by facts of life.

Gold entered the apartment with Tally which was still in shambles from Cerberus's attack. Emma explained their plan and Gold replied "how naive are you? Hades knows you're here, he will have put up barriers to keep the living out of all the places he doesn't want us going into. Try to and you will find yourselves permanent residents here".

Emma asked "then how do we get in"?

"All of us, no, I suggest the majority of you busy yourself with other things". Taking in the mess he suggested "perhaps tidying. A helpful dead person can extend their aura to allow Emma and myself in to get Baelfire back".

Emma asked "why are you suddenly so eager to help"?

Gold replied "well he is my son, and if I don't help we don't go back and I want very much to see my wife".

"And how we get a dead person to help us"?

"I have someone in mind, just in case I need help convincing her perhaps the pirate could help".

Hook asked "why me"?

Gold replied "the dead person I have in mind, it's Milah. You know the woman who chose you over her only child".

Gold and Hook went to main street where Milah was helping children cross the road. She was taken aback to see them, especially together".

"Hello dearie" Gold greeted as she helped the children cross the street.

"How did you both get down here"?

Hook replied "oh no, we're not dead, we have worked past our differences, we at least tolerate each other".

Gold asked "do you remember why I killed you"?

Milah answered "I told you I never loved you".

"No, not that, the other thing"?

"You mean Balefire, but I already told you; not a day goes by I don't feel sorry for having left him".

"Well, now's your chance to make up for it, he's receiving some special attention by Hades. If you would generously loan your aura to me and Bae's wife then at least in some way you've fulfilled your mothering duty".

"He's married".

"It's been a long time Milah, he grew up and got married".

Hook added "and let not forget the two children".

Milah replied "he has children"

Gold said "Henry and Tally, great kids, I'm proud to be their grandfather. So are you going to help them get their father back or not"

Milah said "I'm supposed to watch the kids".

Gold replied "they're already dead and you left your own child at home on his own to go gallivanting down at the pub, are you going to abandon him again".

Emma met up with them later with Henry and Tally. Gold said "Milah meet Emma, she knows Bae as Neal as was married to him for how long"?

Emma said "eight years".

"Emma meet Milah, my ex-wife,

Hook added "and my ex,"

Gold concluded "and she's also Balefire's mother".

Milah asked "so you were married to my son"?

Emma replied nervously "yes..."remembering the children "and these are our children Henry and Tally. They wanted to meet their grandmother".

Henry said "it's nice to meet you".

Tally said "I want to come save dad too".

Emma replied "it could be dangerous so you and Henry are staying here where it's safer".

Gold said "I suggest we get going now".

Milah led them to what was Emma's house back in Storybrooke. Emma asked "so the gate to the hell is in my house"?

As they went in Gold replied "And I would guess in the basement".

Emma went over to the basement door and when she tried extending her hand over the doorway something stopped her. "So how does this work"? she asked.

Gold said "just hold hands and the aura will flow to each person". Hook held Milah's hand and Emma held his and Gold held hers. The door shut closed behind them.

As soon as they were far in enough Gold declared "the spell is gone here, we'll be able to pass though on our own now. You can go back to protecting the dead children now".

Milah replied "no, I'm going with you".

"Why"?

"I have my reasons".

"If this is about Bae, he lost his mother when she as you said let your misery cloud your judgement".

"He is still my son".

Emma replied "I'm a mother too, I say she comes".

Hook added "Milah should get to see her son again".

The look on Gold's face said he wasn't going to fight them on this. Emma said "I hear water".

Hook said "I hear it too".

Milah told them "it's the river of lost souls. We can take it to where Hades will have Balefire".

They'd found a boat and when they docked Gold said "I'll stay here, we can't risk losing the boat it's our only way home once we have Bae back".

Hook said "I'll help you save Neal Emma".

Gold said "And don't use magic, Hades would realize we're here".

Milah said "I'll stay here too, I don't trust my ex-husband. Rumple was a weak coward, not willing to do what needed to be done to a man who was charging too much for medicine to save the life of a little boy. The Dark One killed a woman because she said she never loved him".

Gold added "and left said little boy on his own at home before abandoning him forever the next day".

Milah said "I'm staying, if he tries stealing the boat I'll give a holler".

Hook and Emma came out of a cave and saw Neal hanging by a chain over the river of lost souls. The chain was getting lower but there was a platform with a hole in the middle where he could be reached before he became lost. The only way over to him was by a beam. Emma said "I'm going over, you stay here in case Hades shows up".

Emma walked across the beam stumbling a few times but eventually she got across before Neal went through the hole in the platform . She brought him onto the platform and untied him. He looked up at her and said "Emma, I told you to let me go".

She replied "I couldn't, you know I never listen".

"You're impossible".

"Isn't that what you love about me".

Neal smiled and said "always and forever".

Meanwhile Milah and Gold were catching up. Milah asked "so did you ever fall in love again after me"?

He replied "yes, she's the most beautiful, intelligent and kind soul I've ever known. And she fell in love with me, enough to join me in matrimony".

"You remarried, does so she know if she has children she can't keep her first"?

"No, and I already fixed that. I eventually decided I wanted another child when I fell for one of my students. But after I dispatched Fendrake she decided she wanted power more than she wanted love and had a child with another man. So do you know why you're still here"?

"Balefire, it took me time to realize you were right, I never should have left him. That's why I came, to save him so when I see him I can beg for forgiveness he'll have a reason to".

"He will, I betrayed him too. He was hesitant to forgive me at first but after I risked my life to save his son he forgave me".

Gold got out of the boat and commented "they should be back my now".

Milah followed him and then suddenly Hades appeared. Hades froze Milah and Gold drew his dagger. Hades said "put away you're knife I'm not looking for a fight".

Still holding his dagger Gold asked "then why are you here"?

"To talk about a deal, I know how much you love your dealS so let's go somewhere just the two of us".

Hades took them to his lair and offered him a drink "Is it poison"?

Hade chuckled and asked "now why would I do that to you, you're my biggest supplier. I mean Regina was good but she's gone soft now. Which I want you back up there doing your thing and want everybody else down here not doing their thing. So I want you to get rid of that boat you found".

"But how do I get back up there if it's gone"?

"I can wave my hand and you'll be back with your lovely wife".

"But my ex-wife saw you, she'll tell everyone".

"As she told you once, that's a puzzle you'll have to solve and do you remember how she wanted you to do that"?

"You want me to push her into the river"?

"Well you're the one who killed her, shouldn't be hard for you to send her to a worst place. If you're unsure let me ask you would you sacrifice the wife who left you to get back to the wife who always comes back to you"?

Gold went back to where Milah was and unfroze her. She looked around and said "Hades, he was just here".

Gold said "he offered me a deal".

"What kind of deal"?

"One I couldn't refuse"? He set the boat on fire "congrats. I'm not that weak, pathetic coward you hated so much anymore".

Milah stared at him for a moment the yelled "Emma".

He pushed her into the river and cried "Milah".

He went to the water's edge before Emma, Neal and Hook arrived. He feigned distress and said "Hades he destroyed the boat, I tried to stop him but he threw me against the wall and as she called for you he threw Milah into the river".

Neal asked "Milah, my mom was here".

Emma said "yes, she helped us get you, she said she had her own reasons for coming and I think that was to see you again".

Hook put a hand on his shoulder and said "Hades has much to answer for".

Emma said "how do we get back now"?

Gold said "looks like our stay just got extended".

Everyone else came to meet them in the house and Neal was happy to be reunited with his children. The everyone noticed the sullen look on their faces. Snow asked "what's wrong"?

Emma answered "we had a boat to get home but Hades destroyed it"

Hook added "and he threw a friend into the river of lost souls".

Neal said "my mother, she's gone forever now". He looked at Gold and said "you poofed us back here, that could only mean I died for nothing".

Gold replied "in my defence when I gave Emma the sword her intention was to use it on herself".

Neal sarcastically said "oh yeah, that makes it all better. At least you got me out of there which almost makes up for it".

Suddenly Emma, Snow and Regina shuddered. Robin asked "what's wrong"?

Regina asked "didn't you feel that chill pass through you"?

"No, I don't feel cold at all".

David said "me neither".

Emma said "I felt that chill".

Snow said "I did too".

Hook suggested "it's probably nothing, maybe you're just more sensitive to the cold".

Regina said "well let's do this heart spilt so when we find a way out we can leave".

Neal asked "what do you mean a heart spilt"?

Emma explained "it was my idea, my parents share a heart so if I spilt my heart and give you half you can come back to life".

Regina pulled out her heart and it didn't take long for them to notice something was wrong "don't hearts usually glow"?

Regina put Emma's heart back pulled out her own "mine isn't glowing either".

Emma asked "how did this happen"?

Regina answered "I have a theory". She went over to Snow and David and pulled out their heart, Snow's half wasn't glowing but David's half was. As she put them back she guessed "that chill we felt did something to our hearts".

"Chill " said Neal. Then he gasped "I think I know what happened, when I died I felt a chill pass through me. Earlier Hades asked me to choose three people to take the place of the three souls you've freed. But I refused, that's why he was trying to lower me into the river of lost souls. When he realized I escaped I guess he chose for me".

They went to the graveyard and as Neal thought three new tombstones had appeared with the names **SNOW WHITE, EMMA SWAN-CASSIDY, REGINA MILLS.**

Hook said "without a beating heart the heart spilt wouldn't work"

Gold said "if anyone needs me I'll be in my shop looking for a way home".

Gold went to Hades and said "I'm ready, I need to be with my wife".

Hades replied "well we did have a deal, except, you know your son thinks there's only one deal you didn't follow through on, but there's another. Tell me why did Milah hate you so much"?

"I took away something she could have had"?

"And that crystal ball you made, you told your granddaughter it wasn't supposed to show you Belle, you wanted to see your child. I think you figured it out , it did show you your child growing inside her Belly, your second child. And contracts with dead people are still binding here"?

Fendrake appeared "we had a deal dark one, one that can finally be paid".

Hades said "oh Fendrake" his contract suddenly appeared in Hades hand.

Fendrake asked "what are you doing".

Hades answered "it's a little thing called leverage", and with that he threw Fendrake into the river of lost souls. He turned to Gold and said "now I don't need to cash in this debt but you know everything has a price and price is you now work for me".


	14. Liam Jones

Chapter 14

Liam Jones

Cruella had taken Henry out to look for the authors pen. As the author he should be able to sense it no matter where it was. Henry saw a glimmer of something in the woods as she drove by. As they went towards where he saw the glimmer coming from Cruella had trouble climbing up so Henry went on alone came came across the apprentice. "Quick we don't have much time" it was clear he didn't want Cruella to find out they were talking.

Henry was confused " why are you down here? You did what Merlin asked you to, what unfinished business could you have"?

"You" said the apprentice. "I must ask you not to resurrect Cruella Deville".

"So the pen can bring someone back from the dead, you lied".

"Not entirely. Up there it's an impossibility but down here the rules are different. I saw no reason to tell you as usually there's only one way down here, and for most people it's one way trip. Please, you must not resurrect Cruella Deville".

"I'm not getting the pen for Cruella, I'm getting it for me. Since I broke it I've seen terrible things and been unable to do a thing, I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines and with that pen I can help everyone".

"Isaac got into trouble because he started creating stories rather than recording them. Do not make the same mistake".

"I don't care about the stories anymore. I want to help everyone, and helping my mom means helping Cruella".

"If you're serious then let me tell you the sorcerers mansion is full of his light magic including the pen and ink. Unfortunately it's locked up and the sheriff has the key. But I must ask you to reconsider helping Cruella. The only way I can move on is if you make the right choice. I put my fate in your hands".

Hook sat in a bar located at the docks where his brother was the barkeeper. Hook said "if there's one good thing about my extended stay here, this is it".

"Don't say that Killian, when we joined the navy I saw you change from a drunk deckhand to a sober honourable first mate to me. You're not dead yet, you can go back".

"I can't while my friends are here".

Liam smiled and said "my brother, always valuing good form".

"Hook" Hook turned around and saw Tally. "What are you doing here? Who is he"?

Hook replied "that should be my question, and this is my brother, Liam".

Tally said "if he's your brother maybe he can help us. You should introduce him to mom and dad".

Hook looked at his brother "how about it, want to meet my friends".

"How could I not".

Back at Emma's house she told Neal to stay still while she healed his wounds with her magic. Neal said "that took shorter than when you fixed me up at the motel".

Emma replied "having magic has its advantages". Neal looked sorrowful "what's wrong"?

Neal replied "I've always rejected my father's darkness. When you were the dark one you were able to resist full darkness for six weeks and even then you wanted to rid yourself of the darkness. I was able to resist the darkness for an hour or two and I was willing to send our children a one way ticket down here".

Emma said "not in the end, you showed great strength, willing to die to save everyone".

Neal said "and I gave into the darkness as a fourteen year old boy".

"That's who you were, and not who you are".

"What if I fall into the darkness again"?

"I will save you, I love you"

There was a knock at the door and when Emma opened it she saw Hook and a man she'd never seen before while Tally had gone to meet Henry at the diner. "Hook, who is this"?  
Hook replied "I found him the first day we were here. His name is Liam, he's my brother".

They sat around a table Hook said "Hades has the game rigged, he had to have. My brother is here and yet he pinnacle of virtue".

Liam replied "oh I wasn't that great, but like you I always believed in good form brother"

Neal said "so there is no good reason for you to be here, and not in a better place"?

Liam replied "nothing comes to mind".

Emma asked "but what can we do"?

Hook said "the only way everyone will be free is if we defeat Hades once and for all. Liam you've been down here a long time, do you know of any way to defeat Hades".

Liam replied "I know this is a dangerous game you're playing. There have been others who have tried to overthrow Hades and none have succeeded. I did hear it was because they didn't have a book which held the key to Hades defeat. But I don't know where this book is or what kind of book it is".

Something clicked in Emma's head "maybe it's a storybook".

Neal said "like Henry's book".

Liam said "I'd wager it would take more than stories".

Hook said "No, in the land of the living there's book with stories that actually happened".

Emma said "if there's a version of the book down here and there's a story about Hades we can learn his weakness and exploit it".

Liam asked "so where do we start looking"?

They went to Snow and David's apartment and told them they were looking for the book calling Robin and Regina on the way. Snow got out the box and couldn't find it inside. Regina asked "are we really surprised, that book is the embodiment of hope, and there's not a lot of that in the underworld".

Neal said "or maybe looking in that box is too obvious. Hades must know we would eventually look for the book so he hid somewhere else".

The scoured the apartment until Henry and Tally came in "what are you doing"?

Snow said "trying to find your book".

Henry said "maybe it's not here. I saw the apprentice at the diner and he told me the mansion is down here".

Tally said "I never saw..."

Henry replied "he left before you got there. But the mansion is full of potential storybooks, it's probably there".

Neal said "because where better to hide something then a place where there are thousands of empty copies".

Regina said "why didn't we think of that"?

Henry said "but there's one problem, the sheriff has the key".

Robin asked "but who's the sheriff down here"?

Snow replied "Prince James. I saw him the first day here and he told me".

David said "well I guess it's time for me and my brother to an overdue chat".

Liam suggested "meanwhile I suggest the rest of us act casual".

As everyone exited the room Tally looked at Henry and asked "did you really see the apprentice because I can't imagine he'd be stuck here".

Henry answered "yes, but not at the diner, in the woods looking for the pen. He said the only way he can move on is if I made the right choice and don't help Cruella. He also did tell me where the pen is and that apparently Great Uncle James has the key.

Tally smiled "so you're not going to help Cruella".

Henry said "I don't know yet, but what I do know is I need that pen".

Tally mentioned "not helping Cruella is what will allow the apprentice to move on so do the right thing" she left and Henry followed

Snow called everyone and told them she has the keys. David can't join them because just before they could leave they heard Cruella coming. They realised she could hear someone so David told Snow to leave while he stayed and pretended to be James. They all met up at the mansion. As they entered they saw the place was full of cobwebs and there were sheets over everything. Emma said "okay, just because the room with all the potential storybooks is the most likely place it might be Hades might have suspected it and put it in a different room so we should split up. Henry and Tally stay here".

Henry argued "but this is my idea, and you want me to do nothing".

"You're not doing nothing, you're the lookout".

"You need two sets of eyes to be a lookout".

Regina said "don't argue with your mother"

"But..."

"Or your mother".

"Oh dad".

Neal replied "sorry, I know it seems boring but it's safer, and that's just as important as finding that book".

As soon as everyone was gone Henry said "well the book isn't in the hall, what do say to looking elsewhere".

Tally replied "but mom and dad told us to stay here as lookouts".

Henry said "lookouts, come on, they want us to stay here because they think we're useless, let's show them we're not. If you want to wait here be my guest but I'm looking". As Henry walked away Tally wondered if she should follow him, after a while she decided she should.

Liam told the others he'd found the book. Emma flipped through the pages but suddenly it cut off and noticed a few pages had been ripped out. Regina mentioned "I ripped my story out of Henry's book so he wouldn't know I was the evil queen".

Hook said "if Hades has done the same we don't stand much chance of finding it".

Neal said "we could still find out, Regina said she ripped out her story so Henry wouldn't know she was the evil queen but he still figured it out".

Emma asked "Liam you found the book, was there any sign it had been tampered with"?

"Not that I saw" he replied. "But like Neal said we could still find out. Those pages might still be here somewhere".

As they were going out Emma took Hooks wrist and took him to the side. "When we first met I knew you were lying because my super power".

Hook replied "yes, you've said before".

Emma mentioned "it just went off again, with your brother. I don't think he wants us to find those pages".

Hook replied "well it's wrong, Emma I've known him all my life and he has always put others needs before his own".

Emma was sure she was right so when she saw Liam go outside she followed him as he walked up to a well. "I don't think the pages are down there" Emma said alerting him to her presence.

Liam replied "I'm sorry but I had to get out, a ship's captain can only stay cooped up for so long".

"Do you mind if I ask you a question"?

"Not at all, ask away"

"You know your brother idolizes you, thinks you can do no wrong, so I can't understand why you lied to him".

Liam looked taken aback and quickly denied it but Emma grabbed his hand and found the ink on his fingers.

Hook came out and asked what was going on. Liam answered "she's making outrageous accusations, said I lied to you".

Emma said "because you did".

Hook said "Emma no, my brother has always put others first".

Emma shook her head "Hook your brother lied to us but as I can see my words aren't any good so I'll let you make up your own mind who to believe".

Emma went back inside and as Hook turned away he saw Liam's fingers "ink, from the book, you did lie".

"Killian, I can explain".

Other shipmates who'd died because of Liam came out and surrounded them. One said "you can explain, good, because we deserve one".

A little over an hour later Hook came back inside. Everyone came up to him, Snow said "no sign of the pages".

Hook replied "not surprising Liam threw them down the well".

Neal asked "why would he do that"?

Hook said "he made a deal with Hades, the pages for a boat back to Storybrooke for me".

Regina asked "what kind of idiot listens to Hades"?

Hook snapped "Liam is not an idiot, and he listened to Hades because he'd done it before. When Captain Silver sailed us into a storm to retrieve a sapphire Liam convinced our fellow shipmates the sapphire wasn't worth dying over. While me and the other shipmates tied up Captain Silver and those who followed him Liam went to plot a course out of the storm. If we'd followed Captain Silvers plan Hades would have been given a bunch of fresh souls so Hades came to see him and convinced him to let the ship sink with he and I being the only survivors plus the sapphire. No one knew about the deal until today, when Hades made the deal with Liam today one of our old shipmates overheard them. He'd told everyone on that ship and they dragged Liam and I to the bridge. That's when Liam apologized and begged them to spare me, they didn't listen. Hades came and offered to save Liam in exchange for me. When Liam refused and Hades sent that fiery spiral to drag me down to a worst place Liam saved me. Telling the truth and saving me finished Liam's unfinished business. He and our old shipmates, except the one Hades had pushed into the pit. boarded a boat to the afterlife, a better place".

Emma said "I'm sorry you had to lose him again, but now you know for sure he's in a better place and pure picture of your brother can stay pure".

Henry and Tally went into the library, Henry suddenly said "this is it, it's here, I can feel it".

Tally replied "Henry, I don't mind you leading us here, I don't mind you looking for the pen, I draw the line at planning to use it bring Cruella back to life".

Henry said "think back, since I've broken that pen bad stuff has happened and I haven't been able to do anything about it".

Tally replied "even if you had the pen you couldn't have changed anything. Changing reality instead of recording it is how the last author got in trouble".

"Cruella or not, I need my pen". Henry looked around room and went over to a lamp and when he put his hand in and pulled out the pen and ink.

Tally said "tread carefully, and think about what you do and the repercussions of your actions".

"You're seven, not a wise old woman".

"Doesn't mean I'm wrong".

When they were back at the apartment Henry brooded upstairs while Tally remained tight-lipped. Neal went to the stairs and started walking up. Regina said "don't bother, Emma and I already tried, he doesn't want to talk to anyone".

Neal said "he's a teenager, and I'm his father, he'll talk to me".

When he got up and saw Henry sitting on the edge of the bed he said "so what's up buddy"?

"Nothing" said Henry. "I'm just thinking".

Neal asked "mind some company"?

Henry mentioned "if I say I do mind you're just going to come, sit on the bed next to me and try to get me to talk anyway".

"Good guess" Neal came and sat next to Henry. "So what are you thinking about"?

"I don't want to talk about it".

"So why don't I go first. I'm not sure if I'm worth bringing back".

"Why not"

"I tried to kill everyone, that's usually unforgivable".

"You later sacrificed your life to save everyone".

"True, but the fact I even thought of doing it at all. The Dark One darkness might be out but it doesn't mean I'm incapable of being dark and next time how far can I go before realising I need to stop myself".

Henry said "you have a family to help you, isn't that what family is for".

Neal replied "yeah, it is, maybe there's somebody else here who needs to realise that".

Henry knew he meant him and after a pause he said "maybe I should tell everyone what's going on with me".

Neal said "that sounds like a good plan".

They went down and Henry revealed his pen Hook said "I thought you said you broke it".

Henry said "I did but it's an entity, breaking it just brought it here. The apprentice told me where to find it so I thought if I had it I could be of some use".

Regina asked "why did you think the pen was the only way to help".

Henry replied "my mom became the Dark One, my dad died, everyone did something, even Tally, but I couldn't do anything".

David asked "but isn't using the pen to alter reality how the last author got in trouble".

"I keep being told that but I wanted to do something".

Tally said "he was also going to bring Cruella back to life".

Emma gasped "Henry, why would do that"?

Henry replied "to help you, she said you have all this guilt over killing her".

Emma said "I understand you want to help but that's not the way to do it".

"I know but I think there's another way I can use this pen to help".

Neal asked "how"?

"By doing my job and writing the stories as they are, and I'll start with Hades. Liam might have destroyed the pages but I can still recreate them".

Snow said "Hades went to a lot of trouble to stop us from knowing his story".

Neal said "and the reason he would do that would be because the way to defeat him is in there". Everyone smiled, they were one step closer to defeating Hades.


	15. Zelena Arrives

Chapter 15

Zelena Arrives

Belle went to the convent to feed baby Hood and baby Neal. She made sure to distinguish the bottles so baby Hood got the milk for newborns and baby Neal got the one for one year olds. Mother Superior greeted her when she approached the babies. Mother Superior took the bottle with the blue lid and went to feed baby Hood. Belle said "no, the bottle with the blue lid is for Neal, the bottle with the red lid is for baby Hood".

Mother Superior take the red one and said "right, I don't know where my head is today".

As she was about to pick up baby Hood the real Mother Superior arrived and said "don't trust her Belle, she's an imposter".

Belle looked at the Mother Superior next to baby Hood's crib and then glanced at the crib. "You wanted her, you're Zelena".

"Clever girl" and Zelena changed back into her true form.

"But Regina sent you back to Oz"

"While my sister and I trained under the same teacher I was always the better student. My sister isn't powerful enough to keep me in Oz indefinitely. She and Robin cannot keep my daughter from me, and if you want to stay alive you won't even try".

Zelena picked up her baby and Mother Superior took out her wand and pointed it at Zelena. Belle took a step forward and the whole room started shaking and everyone had to grab onto something .

Belle cried "Zelena, stop this".

Just as perplexed of what was going on Zelena replied "it's not me doing this". A portal appeared and Belle took her chances and grabbed the baby from Zelena's arms but fell into the portal and Zelena jumped in after her baby.

Belle was holding the baby close to keep her safe when she fell down, followed by Zelena. When Zelena fell through the portal she injured her leg and her magic couldn't heal it. Belle looked around and it looked like they were outside the convent. She asked "what just happened"?

Zelena answered "well obviously we fell through a portal, and you're supposed to be the smart one".

Belle said "but we're just outside the convent". She looked up and said "but why is the sky red"?

Zelena cried "oh no, we're in the underworld".

"Okay" Belle said and tried to find a reason a portal opened "Then Rumple must need me".

Zelena said "Or Hades, and I think I know why"?

Belle asked "why would Hades bring us here"?

Zelena looked at her baby "for my daughter. Hand over my baby so I can keep her safe".  
Belle shook her and got up "no good ever came from anyone trusting you" and she ran off to find her husband.

Snow and David sat in the diner when the blind witch brought over their breakfast. Snow mentioned "but we haven't ordered yet".

The blind witch replied "I know the orders of all the regulars".

As she left Snow came to a horrible realization "we're regulars at the diner in hell".

David said "you're thinking about Neal, so am I".

Snow said "Emma had to live her whole life without us. Neal was suppose to be our second chance but now... I wish there was a way to contact him, to let him know we love him".

The blind witch came back with Snow's cocoa and revealed "oh you can do that".

David asked "how"?

The blind witch got out an empty bottle and said "everything has a price and the breath of a living goes for a lot on the black market".

David looked at Snow, and she said "I can't do it, Hades put my name on a tombstone". David took the bottle and breathed into it and gave back to the blind witch.

"It looks like a phone booth but it's a level one haunting booth. You simply tell the operator who you wish to haunt and they'll hear whatever you say.

In the loft Henry had written what's just happened between Snow and David. Hook said "quite riveting but weren't you suppose the write about Hades".

Henry said "I don't even remember writing this, I just woke up and it was done".

Looking at the pages Neal asked "and the pictures"?

Regina added "which are lovely".

Emma said "and it's beautifully written".

Henry said "but Snow and David's breakfast isn't going to help us".

Tally thought "maybe you can't help it, maybe authors just do it without thinking. You did say you don't remember writing it".

Emma suggested "so maybe if you just focus".

Henry yelled "hey I'm doing the best I can". He grabbed the pages and went back upstairs.

Tally looked scared "Henry's never sounded that mad before".

Neal replied "he's a teenager sugar-plum, this stress combined with... new changes in his life means he's bound to be moody every now and again. There's a high chance he'll do it again, but you know your brother loves you. He would never hurt you, or anyone else". As Tally calmed down Emma looked proudly at Neal, he always knew just what to say.

It would be nice to say nothing could ruin this perfect scene but there was something that could. There was a knock at the door, when Regina opened the door she saw it was Zelena. The corners of Regina's mouth turned up knowing the usual way people got here. "So someone finally killed you".

Zelena said "sorry to disappoint you but I'm still very much alive. I fell through a portal with that mousey bookworm and my daughter".

Robin said "our child, she's down here".

"Yes, and she's in danger".

Belle ran to a place that she thought even in the underworld would be her haven, the library. As soon as she got there she heard the elevator coming up so she hid behind a shelf until she saw the person getting out of the elevator was Gold "Rumple".

She came out from behind a shelf and he got nervous "Belle, what are you doing here, you're not"...

"No" Belle said. "I fell through a portal with Zelena when she tried to kidnap her baby here" gesturing to the baby in her arms.

"Three people, that's why it didn't come out where we thought, the two extra people threw the direction off".

Belle asked "if you didn't mean to bring me and you know Zelena was back then who did you mean to bring"?

Gold replied "the baby. Hades forced me to help him to bring her here, he didn't tell me why".

Belle asked "how can he be forcing you"?

Gold answered "you know I was a normal man before I was the Dark One, and the most precious thing in my life was my son. I would do anything for him, and someone took advantage of that to make me agree to give up my second born child".

Belle asked "you had a second born child".

Gold said "opposite tense, the man already died and Hades stole the contract".

Belle asked "what do mean opposite tense"?

Gold explained "you asked if I had a second child. At the time I didn't and never thought I would. I didn't have a second born child in the past but...".

Belle realised what he was saying "I'm going to have a child", happily she repeated "I'm going to have a child" then in sad realisation added "a child you've already sold".

"You know how much I love my son and back then I was desperate to get the anti-venin for that blasted snake bite". She wasn't interested in what he had to say and turned away from him. He said "but I promise I will use all my power to clear my debt so we can keep our child".

He hadn't realised he'd been careless with his words "your power"? asked Belle.

Gold quickly rephrased "everything within my power".

But she wasn't convinced and knew his secret "you're the Dark One again".

He knew there was no use in denying it and took out his dagger "yes. You see I love the power that comes with this dagger but I also love you, both are possible. You wanted me to be a better man and now I am, but if you want me to be a different man well sorry but this is who I am."

Belle shook her head "you weren't always".

Yes I was, even when I was a coward I craved power, but now I have it. And I would always take an opportunity to gain more power. It's important to me".

"More important than me".

"Belle you didn't fall in love with me because you saw the man behind the beast, you fell in love with me because I was a man and a beast. Both are halves of a whole".

"I can't accept this, get me back to our friends and ensure I can keep my baby and I can try to accept it".

"Then that's what I'll do".

Snow and David stood in line to use the booth wondering what they should say and how it got through. They turned to the man behind them David asked "excuse but do you know how they person on the other side gets our message".

The man replied "I don't even know if they through, none of us do. I hope they do or I've wasted a lot of time".

David turned to Snow "what if Neal doesn't get the message".

Anxious about the same thing Snow replied "we have to hope it does. Just think how many years Emma spent believing we didn't care about her, and how hard and closed up it made her. If there's even the slightest chance to tell Neal we love him we have to try".

As Zelena, Robin and Regina track down the baby Zelena asked "I wanted to call her Jade, or Kelly, or Fern, but now you've probably saddled our child with something awful like Britney, or Nancy, or...oh no not Marian.

Robin faced Zelena and said "I haven't had time to name her because I've been too busy trying to protect her".

Zelena argued "no you didn't, you left her so you could go on some heroic quest".

Robin said "two children sorely missed their father and a woman was grieving her husband, what was I suppose to say 'no'. If I abandon my friends when they need my help what kind of message does that give our daughter. To give her, her best chance I need to set a good example. And I left her with fairies because I knew they would protect her".

"I got in, so you didn't do too well on that end either".

Regina felt a need to intervene "you know Zelena I used to be just like you".

"Don't flatter yourself".

"Oh no I know how it is, I felt cheated out of my happy ending, thought revenge would make me feel better, that is how I became the Evil Queen. Then I opened up my heart again, to my son. Then suddenly my enemies became my family and that's when I felt truly happy. My family needs my help and when family needs help you step up. I find it a minuscule and fair price to pay to be happy. I suggest you try and open your heart too, if you ever wish to be happy".

"But I do love my daughter, but I'm not interested in sharing her with anyone".

As she walked off Regina mumbled "I wasn't with Henry at first either".

They saw a figure in the distance holding a pink bundle, Robin called "Belle is that you"?

Belle came into view holding the baby and they rushed up to her. Belle carefully handed the baby to Robin, "it's alright Daddy's got you, Daddy's got you", then he looked up at Belle and said "thank you for taking care of her".

"Yes, thank you" that's when she noticed Zelena.

Belle asked "what are you doing here"?

"Finding my daughter".

Belle told Robin and Regina "she tried to steal your baby"

Zelena said "she's my daughter so it's hardly stealing. I have as much as a right to her as he does, no wait, I have more right. I carried her, I went through all that pain and labour".

Regina reminded her "the custody agreement said you could visit as long as one of us is with her. You may have wanted to change it but that was when you were under the assumption we were going to die".

The baby was crying so as Robin tried to soothe the baby Zelena took the bottle out of her pocket. "I've got a bottle, give her to me".

Robin knew it would be a bad idea to trust Zelena "no, give it to me, I'll do it".

Knowing what he was thinking Zelena replied "I don't have any magic right now. The worst thing that can happen is some mother-daughter bonding time".

Regina thought about it and nodded at Robin telling him it was alright."When you're done give her right back" Robin said.

He slowly gave his daughter to her mother and she fed her.

Once the baby had drunk all the milk Zelena was getting some magic back. When Robin asked for his daughter back Zelena refused and disappears.

It wasn't long before Robin, Regina and Belle went to the farmhouse knowing that was the most likely place she would go. Robin shouted "Zelena, please it's not safe for you or our child out here".

For a while nothing happened and when they were thinking of breaking in Zelena came out. She said in a saddened tone "I'm here"

Regina said "Belle said you thought Hades was after the baby and that Gold confirmed it".

Robin asked "so tell us why"?

Zelena said "we met up when I was trying to find time travel ingredients in Oz".

Robin said "but that doesn't tell us why he wants our daughter"?

"Actually it does" Regina explained "she's not even a month old yet, making her a perfect candidate for being a symbol of innocence".

Zelena said "he's got the same lust for vengeance I did". It was then Zelena knew what she had to do, she had to put her daughter's safety ahead of her own wants. "Take her Regina. You can protect her, I can't, when I teleported away she got hurt. Back in Camelot you promised she would be safe so take her. Her safety is more important than what happens to me. I don't care if you never let me see her again but please keep her safe". As Robin came to take the baby she said "mummy has to let you go now to give you your best chance. Daddy and Auntie can keep you safe, I hope you'll always know I love you so much".

Later in the apartment Neal asked "so decided on a name yet"?

Robin replied "we decided to wait on giving her a name".

Regina said "since Hades can do things with names, like put them on tombstones to ensure they can never go back up. While she's unnamed she's safe".

Neal asked "so what's the plan for when Zelena decides she wants her daughter back"?

Regina replied "you didn't see her, she was actually crying. Giving her up couldn't have been easy but sometimes putting your child first can mean having the strength to give them up. If she truly loves her daughter she'll keep a distance until we're back. Then she might decide she wants her back but we'll deal with that if or when that happens".

Robin said "still it might be unsafe to keep her in this apartment. She and I will go to the woods".

Neal had noticed Belle was trying to avoid looking at him. Eventually he asked "alright Belle, why are you trying not to look at me"?

"Sorry Neal" Belle replied. "I just found out something today, I'm pregnant".

Hook said "I'd always thought women were happy to find themselves with child".

Belle said "except when the baby comes, I might not get to keep him or her".

Emma asked "why"?

Belle said "turns out as a boy Neal got bitten by a snake and in order to get the anti-venin Rumple agreed to give up his second born child. This baby might be my first but it's Rumple's second".

Neal replied "Belle, I'm so sorry, I had no idea. Especially as I was the stupid one, I'm the one who went off on my own, I'm the one who foolishly reached out to the snake".

Emma asked "you remembered this, what did you think saved you"?

"Didn't you see that part when you saw my memories, I lost consciousness. The snake bit me, next thing I know it's night and I'm waking up in bed with my parents watching over me".

Henry came running downstairs, "it happened again, I just woke up and had it done". He gave the pages to Snow and David. The illustration was of Baby Neal. Emma read out what was written "the infant son of Snow White and Prince Charming looked up at the tiny glass unicorns as they were stirred by the wind. But on this night he didn't hear the ting of the glass, he instead heard the voices of his parents. They sang him a lullaby until he fell asleep as soundly as if he was in their arms".

Snow said "he heard us, the haunting works".

David said "Thank you Henry, you have no idea how much this means to us".

Snow said "I'm ready to get back to my family, my whole family".

Zelena met up with Hades on main street "hello Hades."

"Zelena, I was looking for you" he replied.

"You were looking for my daughter, my coming through the portal was a happy accident".

"A very, very happy accident".

"I know you want her to use her for my time travel spell, and you so much as touch her"...

"No, what I told you before was true, I don't want that anymore, I want you. I never would hurt her, because I never would hurt you. I was trying to get her so I could return her to you".

"Sending the dark one after my daughter had nothing to do with revenge. Why would you care about me getting my little girl back"?

"Because I love you, that's the thing about true love it endures eternally.

"After all this time, you've loved me".

"Look around you, why do you think the underworld looks like Storybrooke? I saw how much you wanted to be the one to cast the curse and rule Storybrooke. I made you your own Storybrooke to give you what you wanted. I know it's not perfect, despite my best efforts things don't grow here they only decay, but it's our decay. Wouldn't it be nice to have someone with you, who chooses you. There's no better revenge than having it all".

"I had my daughter but then I gave her away because I thought you wanted to hurt her.

"Then we'll get her back, together".

"No I will get my daughter back but I'll do it all on my own".

As she walked away he called "April 15th".

She turned back to look at him confused "what"?

"Your birthday is April 15th. I tortured it out of a Miller's daughter, I took care of her too. I know you don't need me or anyone, but if you decide you want me I'll be waiting". In a burst of blue flames he left.


	16. Hopeless

Chapter 16

Hopeless

Belle came into the pawn shop, "I will not be separated from my child, and I need you to assure it".

Gold replied "so you've accepted who I am"?

"I've accepted no one will fight for a child like it's father, and how you got us into the predicament proves that. But I must ask no dark magic".

"Belle, I'm the dark one".

"Back in Camelot Merlin said perhaps someday someone could use the power of darkness for light. Show me you can be that someone and we can save our child and we can turn the darkness into light". "That's the thing with light and dark, it depends on your point of you. Something that seems dark used to protect another really dark".

"And I would never get close enough to darkness to make my actions look dark".

It's easy to say that, but in the heat of the moment anybody would do what was necessary to protect the people you love".

"If you want a future with me then you have to do this my way".

Emma, Snow and Hook went to the graveyard so Emma could try to remove the names from the tombstones. A storm interrupted her and as they got cover it was over. When they came out Snow could tell something was out there. Suddenly a black blur attacked Snow. Emma woke up with a start, Neal asked "bad dream"?

Emma said "I must've fallen asleep".

"Not surprised, you went over six weeks with no sleep and once you can sleep again you get down here and I haven't seen you sleep since you rescued me. I can keep watch on my own".

"After we defeat Hades I'll sleep for a week I promise".

"Make it a month".

Before Emma could reply they saw a glimmer coming from the library as a signal to come in from everybody else. When they went inside they saw Regina drawing some symbols on the elevator.

As Emma hugged Snow Neal asked "so are these runes going to defuse Hades protection spell".

Regina sarcastically remarked "no, I'm doing it for my own health".

Snow said "hopefully this elevator will take us straight to him".

David added "and maybe with the element of surprise on our side it will catch him off guard".

Hook mentioned "we're staking everything on hopefullys and maybes".

Neal said "well if you have a better plan I'm sure we would all love to hear it. If not let Emma and Regina do their job and focus on the plan we have right now"

Since Hook couldn't come up with a different plan Emma and Regina threw their magic at the elevator and when the doors opened they were faced with a brick wall.

Snow said well we'll find another way we always do".

Remembering her dream Emma asked "what if I could take out names off the tombstones Hades made for us, the ones keeping us here".

Regina replied "a spell like that doesn't exist".

"Actually it does, I saw it in a dream but I can remember every detail".

"But your dream could be just that, a dream".

"I know it's a long shot but it is something".

David said "she's right, we'll go back to the apartment. Emma you go to the graveyard and test your dream".

Regina said "I'll go see Zelena, she has history with Hades. Maybe she knows some weakness we can use".

Neal replied "it's worth a try".

Rather than go back to the apartment Hook and Snow decided to go with Emma to the graveyard which worried Emma.

After some reading to try and find a way to defeat Hades Gold gave up. Gold declared "I don't care what Merlin said, turning the darkness into light is a fool's errand, using darkness for light now that might be possible".

Belle replied "this was a mistake".

As she left he followed her out "Belle"

"No" she said "no more justif..."

Before she could finish an arrow flew past her almost hitting Gold. She turned around and saw her ex-finance "Gaston, what are you doing here"?

Gaston answered "he killed me, now it's my turn to kill him".

Gaston shot another arrow but Gold was able to grab it before it could hit him. He could sense the arrow having been doused in the river of lost souls. "So it was Hades who sent you".

"He and I want the same thing, to ensure you stay down here".

Belle cried "stop, now Gaston there must be some other way to resolve this".

"I have spent years down here suffering because of that beast".

As Gaston released another arrow Gold teleported Belle and himself to the docks. Belle asked "so after all the time we spent together you never thought to mention you killed my fiancé"?

Gold said "you're the one who said and I quote "I could never give my heart to someone as conceited as he".

"Which doesn't mean you should kill him".

"It was an arranged marriage, I was doing you a favour".

"Still doesn't sound like a good reason for killing someone" they turned and saw Henry and Tally.

Belle asked "did you two sneak out again"?

Henry said "if we don't defeat Hades we don't go home, and I'm guessing the secret to defeating him isn't waiting at underworlds version of the loft".

Tally said "so who did grandpa Gold kill"?

Belle said "his name was Gaston"?

"Disney's version of him was a master hunter".

"His reputation as a master hunter was widely known, I was never actually in love with him but..." Belle turned to Gold "you shouldn't have killed him".

"And your compassion is what Hades is counting on." Gold held up the arrow Gaston shot at him "this arrow has been forged in the river of souls. The same river which flows through the whole underworld, one drop and I would be trapped in the water forever. He sent Gaston for the task because he knows you won't let me kill him; so let's prove him wrong. Let me use just a little bit of dark magic to solve our Gaston problem".

Belle shook her head "no, there has to be a better way to fix this".

Tally asked "what about Operation Firebird"?

"What's Operation Firebird"?

Henry said "helping souls finish their unfinished business".

"This is perfect, Hook said when his brother moved on it weakened Hades so maybe helping souls move on is how we defeat Hades".

Emma, Hook and Snow were at the graveyard and stood in front of the tombstones. Emma said "this worked in my dream and I hope it works now". As Emma started the spell she'd tried in her dream a storm started brewing just like in her dream. The actions that followed matched her dream, when the storm passed as quickly as it came Emma told them what else happened in her dream. "There was a storm in my dream too that lasted less than a minute. Also in my dream the storm brought something, all I saw was a black blur".

Hook asked "what do you think it was"? They heard a loud roar "I'm guessing something that can roar like that"

Snow asked "Then what do we do".

Emma cried out "run".

After they ran into Regina's vault and Emma confessed how whatever was out there killed Snow.

Belle, Gold, Henry and Tally went to the animal shelter where Gaston worked. Henry said "it's ironic, a master hunter down here is taking care of animals, I'm guessing some of them are animals he himself killed".

Belle was looking through some papers "can you help me look for a clue as to what his unfinished business is".

Gold replied "no need I know what it is, killing me".

"I refuse to believe that".

Tally commented "although it would make sense. But sometimes a person's unfinished business isn't as black and white as you think".

Gold said "he was a master hunter, I was viewed as a beast and I killed him. I think his unfinished business is clear to see".

Belle moved onto a locker which was locked, she looked at Gold "could you open this"?

"I could but are sure you want me to. After all wouldn't using magic to break into a man's locker qualify as dark magic"?

"Oh so now you listen to me".

Henry said "too bad you don't know anyone who's had lock-picking lessons from their mother who was a former thief".

Belle realised what he was saying "think you or Tally could open the locker.

They all suddenly heard the locker open and Tally was right by it "can and already have" she said.

Belle immediately started rummaging through his locker and quickly found a book. "It's me, his unfinished business is me".

Tally asked "how can you know that from a book"?

Belle replied "it's Her Handsome Hero about a man named Gideon who does the good and honourable thing rather than what's easy. It was the first story my mother and I ever read together and my favourite. Gaston promised to read it shortly before I went to live at the Dark Castle, and he still has it".

Henry asked "so what do you want to do"?

Belle said "you should all leave, when Gaston comes back here I can talk to him". Gold doubted she could talk him out of trying to kill him but left with his Grandchildren anyway.

Hook, Emma and Snow were still in Regina's vault when they heard footsteps coming down. They all prepared for a fight but it was only Regina and Neal. Regina asked "what are you doing down here"? When no one answered she asked "what happened with taking our names off the headstones".

Hook told them "Emma was about to, but there was a storm".

Neal said "I haven't seen any sign of a storm".

Hook replied "well that's the strange part, it passed as quickly as it came".

Regina asked "if it passed why did you come in"?

Emma said "there was a storm in my dream too that lasted only a few seconds. My dream and what happened was too similar for my liking".

Neal asked "why, what else happened in your dream"?

Emma glanced over at Snow so Snow answered for her "a monster kills me".

Regina asked "but it was a dream, are we sure that the dream wasn't reflecting Emma's issues".

Emma asked "what issues, I'm fine".

Neal said "well you have seemed a little on edge since you rescued me".

Emma said "well, I guess I do feel as if I've failed everyone".

Neal asked "you came here to save me, how is that failing anyone"?

Emma said "but you're still stuck here, and now so are the rest of us. I should have done this alone. Now I'm so afraid someone will die, and it will be my fault".

Snow reminded her "you didn't make us come with you, we chose to come. We knew it wouldn't be easy, these things never are, but some things are worth it, love is worth it". Snow realised hiding was not fixing their problem. "Now let's go with what we know works and face that beast together".

Belle found Gold and the children and told them after a visit from Hades she set a test for Gaston. She set up a dummy in the back of the shop with its back turned to see if Gaston would really kill him and Gaston would. It turned out Gaston didn't have the book because he liked it, it was part of his punishment, to remind him why he died. And during his visit Hades had offered her a deal" Gold asked "what kind of deal"?

Belle said "it doesn't matter, I said no".

Tally mentioned "if someone like Hades wants to make a deal it must come with strings".

Gold said "exactly, I trade with deals, you must tell me what it was. There may have been conditions to the refusal of the deal too hidden to the unaware".

Belle asked "first promise me you won't do anything foolish"?

"You can trust me Belle". Tally thought 'now why does that not sound comforting'?

"Hades said if I let you and Gaston fight and one of you pushes the other into the river of lost souls he'll tear up the contract on our baby".

Gold asked "and you turned him down"?

Belle replied "like I said, I would never resort to darkness".

"What Merlin said about a man who can control the dark for good, I hope someday I can be that man. But in the present I need to go with what I know works". And with a wave of his hand he disappeared.

Belle said "I shouldn't have told him".

Henry said "well it was sort of predictable what he would do".

Tally then realised something and was confused "it was predictable".

Henry replied "that's why I just said it".

Tally explained "it's predictable because we know what motivation he has but Hades motivation is unclear. He sends Gaston after Grandpa Gold because supposedly he knows Belle won't let him hurt Gaston, clear motivation. Except now he's offers Belle a deal to let Gaston and Grandpa Gold fight, why, what does he gain from this"?

Belle replied "right now I'm more concerned with stopping Rumple".

They found Gold having restrained Gaston with his magic at the docks. He was about to throw Gaston in the river when Belle ran up to him, "Rumple stop".

Gold said "Belle leave, then Hades will rip up the contract and our baby will be ours".

Belle stepped in front of him "I know you would do anything for your child. I can see who you truly are, and that's why I love you". She kissed him and as she did she got hold of his dagger. "But I also know who I truly am and I can't let you do this".

Henry and Tally watched the scene Henry said "well this will stop Grandpa killing Gaston".

Tally asked "but what's going to stop Gaston shooting Grandpa"?

Just then they saw Gaston reach for his bow and arrow. They ran up to him but Belle pushed him into the river of lost souls. Green glimmers surrounded him and then he was gone.

Belle just stared at the water until Gold placed a hand on her shoulder sympathetically. Belle said "you were right".

Gold said "I'm so sorry Belle, but you saved me, and more importantly you saved our child".

"Not quite" they turned around and saw Hades.

"What"? asked Belle.

Hades said "your baby is still mine".

"But Gaston went in the water".

"I said if Rumplstiltskin or Gaston threw the other into river of lost souls but they didn't, you pushed Gaston in so no deal".

"Why are you doing this"?

Hades knelt down as a flower wilted "for this". He picked the flower and said "a bloom with my favourite scent, hopelessness.

Tally ran at him as fast as she could, she thought if she could push him in the river of lost souls all his evil would be undone. As she was about to he moved aside and Tally almost fell in. Gold used his magic to pull her back and by him before she fell in.

Hades asked "were you trying to kill me, foolish girl".

Gold held Tally closely and said "leave her alone".

Hades looked at the flower and said "maybe I should after all I got what I wanted. But all little girls have to learn their lesson".

He left and Tally felt a chill go through her and she knew what that meant. Henry came over and asked "Tally are you alright"?

Tally replied "actually I think Hades just killed me".


	17. Match Made In Oz

Chapter 17

Match Made In Oz

It had turned out the creature Emma had seen attack Snow was a wolf and something else had come through the portal so Snow knew who this wolf was. It was Ruby, they immediately took her to the apartment. Emma went to check on the kids only to find they weren't there. But almost straight away Gold and Belle came to drop the kids home. Neal asked "when did they leave"?

David replied from the other room "I saw them go into their room but I didn't see them leave"?

Emma said "they're escape artists and I'm sensing they left the moment they got back".

Henry mentioned "we weren't going to find the way to defeat Hades in here".

Emma asked "and did you find the way to defeat Hades"?

Mr Gold, Henry and Tally said nothing but Belle said "I'm not sure about the defeating him but I think I know how to weaken him".

Regina asked "how? Because as far as Zelena knows she's his only weakness".

"Hades just had my ex-fiancé try to kill Rumple, and I think I know why? He knew as much as I didn't like him I wouldn't want Rumple to hurt him. Hades told me if one of them threw the other into the river of lost souls he'd take away the claim he had on my baby. I didn't agree because I thought there was another way. I was able to stop Rumple from throwing Gaston into the river but when he was about to shoot Rumple I pushed him into the river. We thought it meant our child was safe now but Hades told us since I pushed him it was no deal. He'd done it to wither a flower and said it had his favourite scent, hopelessness. Maybe that's why he got weakened when Hook's brother moved on. A multitude of souls being able to move on must have brought some hope to the underworld. The more souls that gain hope and the weaker Hades will be".

Mr Gold said "I think we need to tell them what else happened"?

Neal asked "why? What else happened"?

Tally quickly replied "I got mad and I thought it would help, honest".

Emma asked "okay, now we really need to know what happened"?

Henry said "Tally tried to push Hades into the river of lost souls. He moved aside as Tally was about to push him. Grandpa was able to save her from falling in the river herself but Hades wasn't happy. He said little girls need to learn as he disappeared seeming to do nothing Tally felt a chill. We just checked the graveyard, there's a new tombstone with Tally's name on it".

Emma dropped to her knees to hug Tally "oh sweetheart".

Neal joined in their hug worried , now his precious little girl was trapped down here and no doubt Emma was blaming herself.

Ruby started regaining consciousness and they all went over to her. When she saw everyone she asked "why am I back in Storybrooke"?

Snow answered "you're not"

Emma told her "Neal died so we came to the Underworld to save him".

"The underworld" asked Ruby. "But I was supposed to go wherever Zelena went. She made up this fabrication of having a daughter she wanted to get back to".

Regina replied "oh that was no fabrication, she does have a daughter and she does want her. So what did she do"?

Ruby said "it's my friend Dorothy, that was how Zelena was hoping to get back to her daughter. She went to confront Zelena and no one has seen her since. Mulan and I searched but I eventually decided to get an answer out of someone who should know, Zelena".

Emma said "I guess we should go".

As they headed to the door Regina mentioned "just when I thought we were getting somewhere with her".

David said "you know I'm gonna talk to our son, he hasn't heard our voice for a while".

Snow asked "could you tell him why I couldn't make it this time"

"Sure".

Henry said "I'm gonna go too, I want to chat to Violet".

So while all the men went to the haunting booth the women went to confront Zelena. When they got to the farmhouse they found her attempting to use the ruby slippers to escape. Hades had warned her Ruby was there and she was sure once Regina knew what she did she'd never let her see her daughter again. Regina stopped her from the third click. Zelena yelled "how do you expect me to learn to be a good mother if you don't leave me alone"?

Regina said "we were going to until someone you screwed over literally fell out of the sky".

Tally added "Ruby wants to know where her friend is"?

Zelena looked at Ruby and said "this is a long way to come looking for an answer".

Ruby replied "and I'm not leaving until I get one".

Zelena said "Dorothy was being a nuisance so I used one of Regina's spells to stop her".

Regina asked "which one"?

"A sleeping curse, she pricked her finger and fell asleep".

Ruby said "then wake her up".

"I may have cursed her but that doesn't mean I can uncurse her, there's only one way to break a sleeping curse".

Regina said "true loves kiss".

"The things about true love, it has to be requited and as loved as Dorothy is by the people her affection for them doesn't quite reach that far. And anyone she may have loved from Kansas is unfortunately still in Kansas unaware Oz even exists".

Ruby said "she told me her family was horrible to her".

"Case still stands, there is no one to give Dorothy what she needs, just as I had intended".

After another redemption speech Zelena gave Regina the slippers so Ruby could go back to Dorothy claiming nothing was going to change. Ruby said "what good are slippers if there is no one who can give Dorothy what she needs".

Tally suggested "maybe if someone she loves kisses them that could wake her once they're back on her feet".

Emma said "sweetheart, that's a creative idea but I don't think it works that way".

Snow replied "but it gives me an idea, the blind witch told me and David about the haunting booth in exchange for a breath of the living. If she could bottle breath maybe we could bottle a kiss. Ruby did Dorothy ever mention someone she loved who may have died".

Ruby thought and said "when she got back from her first trip to Oz she told her family what happened and they tried to have her committed. The only reason she wasn't was because her Aunt Em believed her".

They looked in the graveyard and Emily Brown's gravestone was there. That's when the men came running up to them to tell them Hades had ordered all the haunting booth's ripped out. Emma told them they should go home. Regina mentioned Snow couldn't go back because of that piece of granite with her name on it. In the end they decided David would go with Ruby to Oz then use the slippers to go back to Storybrooke and his son.

Meanwhile Belle had gone to see Zelena to ask for help with keeping her baby, mother to mother. She tried to convince her to ask Hades to rip up to contract until she had a bout of morning sickness. She mentioned how Zelena must remember what that was like but Zelena reminded her she fast forwarded past that part and had her baby within the hour. That's when Belle realized she'd thought she had time but if Hades wanted he could speed up her pregnancy and take her baby at any time.

Back at the apartment the men were talking David said "it should be Snow going back".

Henry mentioned "Tally too".

David said "he needs his mother more than he needs me. She missed this time with Emma and now it's happening again".

Neal said "none of you should be down here, I know I haven't said it yet but I'm grateful".

Hook replied "well we weren't about to let Emma do this alone".

David said "we chose to come here".

Neal said "and now you can leave before you get stuck down here too, baby Neal needs at least one of his parents. When Ruby leaves you can go and get back to him".

David said "I know I have to, but it should be Snow".

"One parent is better than none" they turned to the door and saw Tally.

"What are you doing here Sugar Plum"? asked Neal. "I thought you were going with your mom to see Auntie Em".

Tally said "I forgot my backpack".

David said "still I wish there was a way I could trade places with Snow and then she could go back in my place".

Tally said "Oh, you can".

Henry asked "what"?

"But I'm not entirely sure how to do it, forget I even mentioned it".

Neal asked "if you don't know how it works then how did it work in your dream".

"Oh it wasn't a dream. On the first day here me and Grandpa Gold went to his shop. Turns out until Grandpa is down here for good his shop belongs to Pan. He said he wants to come with us when we go back. Of course the problem is he's dead but he mentioned something about one of us not making the trip back but he does, I can only guess it's by taking their place. Don't worry me and Grandpa Gold agreed not to help Pan".

After talking to the blind witch they found out Auntie Em ran a rival diner called Aunties. The moment they walked through the door of Auntie Em's diner Auntie Em herself welcome them and told them about her pot pie, but they do a good roast chicken and the soup was to die for. As she had some of the soup Emma said "we're here because of Dorothy".

Auntie Em worriedly asked "my Dorothy, what's wrong? She's not down here is she"?

"No she's alive but under a sleeping curse. The only thing that can save her is true loves kiss. She said you looked out for her when the rest of the family wanted to commit her. So you must love her and she loves you so your kiss could work.

Emma gave Auntie Em a bottle and said "you can blow a kiss into here and then Ruby can get it to Dorothy".

Auntie Em needed no prodding and was about to blow a kiss into the bottle when she turned into water. When they were wondering what happened Hades appeared from a booth. He said "poor Auntie Em, I don't think the soup agreed with her. Must have been the water from the river of lost souls I added to it".

Tally said "you killed her".

Hades said "she was already dead. But you were trying to help her".

"And Dorothy" said Regina then asked "did my sister put you up to this"?

Hades replied "she has no idea I'm even here, but maybe I'll mention it to her later, thanks for the idea. I'm here because I need to teach you a lesson". He lay down a cloth to absorb Auntie Em.

Tally said "no, you did this for the reason you offered Belle her baby then took it back.

Hades said "hopelessness is an added bonus, this is for operation firebird." He got the cloth and squeezed it into a jar and held it up. "People of the underworld this is what helping these so-called heroes looks like. So anyone up for their help" Everyone turned away not trying to make eye contact. "Must be hard to be a saviour when nobody wants you to save them.

They went back to the bed and breakfast and Ruby had lost hope. "What are we going to do, Em was the only one".

Snow said "we'll find another way to fix things we always do".

"But no one can give Dorothy what she needs"?

"I don't think that's entirely true".

"Who? Who else can give her true loves kiss"?

Tally came in and said "true love doesn't have to come with flowers or music or little fat babies shooting arrows. It can take many forms from any source, usually from a family member, in the stories from a lover but it can also come from a friend. Love is a willingness to put someone before yourself. Like how mom came here for dad, like how... Belle stood up to Zelena when she had Grandpa's Gold's dagger, and like someone came here and stood up to someone more powerful than themselves to try and save her friend.

Ruby looked confused but Snow knew exactly what she was saying, "she meant you".

Ruby said "I do care greatly about Dorothy, it may fall into the love category but like Zelena said it has to be requited to be true love and I don't think she feels the same way about me. I think she's afraid of me, she saw me in wolf form and I told her what I did to Peter".

Snow replied "Red, I saw you in wolf form, and I saw what you did to Peter, and we're the best of friends".

"But she kind of ran off on me and Mulan".

"Like Tally said true love can take many forms, when I met David I hit him in the face with a rock".

"I'm just so afraid it won't work".

Tally sarcastically asked "and it's a better alternative to let her stay asleep forever just because you're scared".

Snow said "she makes an excellent point".

They all went to the graveyard and saw Emily Brown's headstone was cracked. Regina gave Ruby the shoes and said her hand and you'll be transported with her".

David and Snow turned to each other, Sn"it's pretty simple, click your heels together three times and think of where you want to go. David take ow said "so I guess we it's time to say goodbye".

David replied "yeah, but it won't be forever".

"Tell Neal his mommy loves him and will be back soon".

David smiled and said "actually I was hoping you could tell him that from me".

Snow shook her head "I can't leave, not until we defeat Hades and have our names erased.

David replied "Tally let us in on a way to leave the underworld". He led her over to the headstones with their names "By trading with someone who's still living". And then they saw Hook had scratched Snow's name out and put David's in her place.

Hook quickly said "it was his idea".

David said "because our son needs his mother, and I think he needs him".

They kissed and everyone said goodbye to Snow. Then she took Ruby's hand and in three heel clicks they disappeared.


	18. Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 18

Sibling Rivalry

Regina came back to the loft after going to talk to Zelena. Killian asked "so is she pouting over losing her shoes"?

Regina asked "I wish, when I got there she wasn't there so I used a mirror to check where she was. She was on a date with Hades where he confessed to have putting all our names on headstones with the full intent of keeping down here. When I talked to Zelena about it, it was clear she's under the impression she's in love with Hades".

Neal asked "so our only hope is destroying the love within Zelena's heart. That sounds very un-hero like".

Killian suggested "well we could kill her".

Everyone stared at him Neal explained "but she'd just end up back here and probably go crying to Hades and the we'd be in a worse state than we are now".

Tally suggested "would Zelena and Hades being together be the worst thing in the world"?

Emma said "we are talking about two unstable villains, neither of which like us very much".

David said "so we need to find something to keep them apart".

Regina said "fortunately I know someone very good at destroying love. Unfortunately it's my mother".

Regina went to get help from her mother and asked Hook to come along to help her get her mother out of whatever horrid fate Hades sentenced her to. She was supposed to meet up with Robin to give him baby supplies so David offered to do it instead. On his way back from the store he was stopped by the sheriff of Underbrooke, his brother. When James came out David said "I've been wanting to meet you so we could talk about everything".

James asked "about how you stole my life after I died".

"Listen, taking your place was offered to me. I was hesitant to at first but my... our mothers farm needed help so I took it".

"You took my glory".

"I'm not the one who killed you, and I did slay the dragon".

"I would have slayed the dragon, like I did everything leading up to it, you took everything that was suppose to be mine".

"I earned it, and you how could you get it, you were dead".

James stepped up to him and said "you are nothing more than and shepherd who strayed too far from his flock". He reached for his tazer and David looked for something to use as a weapon. He reached for a plank on the ground but he got one swing and missed before James got to him. "You've played Prince for long enough, time for me to play shepherd".

James went to the loft with the bag and pretended to be David. Neal was making a sandwich for the kids while Emma was looking at a picture and when she saw him she said "hi dad".

He decided a quick response would help her believe he was his brother longer "hi, what are you up to"?

"I was just thinking about mom, if she's doing okay without us"?

"She's Snow White, of course she is" .

She showed him the picture "remember this" she asked.

James just said "it was fun, but I can't remember what it was for"?

"An anniversary".

Neal said "good thing Snow wasn't here to hear you forgot your anniversary".

Emma said "with everything going on it's easy to forget a few things". She turned to James and said "I hope you didn't forget anything on the list".

James took a glance inside the bag "formula, new blanket, diapers, and a lot of baby wipes"

Emma got up "sounds about right" and as she put on her coat on Neal went to give the kids their sandwich.

James asked "shall we go"?

Emma said "wait a moment".

Suddenly Neal cried "Emma"...

She turned to him and said "Henry, or Tally, or both"

"Henry's writing but Tally is nowhere to be seen".

Emma thought "let's see, she wants us to give this whatever it is between Zelena and Hades a chance".

Neal said "so Regina's vault".

In Regina's vault Regina was meeting back up with her mother "I would have come for you sooner but"...

"I'm fine" insisted Cora. "I had hoped you would've heeded my advice by now and gone back".

Regina said "my opinion of helping my friends hasn't changed. Besides I can't go back now".

Cora asked "what did Hades do"?

Regina replied "put my name on a tombstone, and everyone else. He did it so we can't follow him when he goes to the land of the living forever".Cora said "impossible, he's the lord of the underworld, he can only leave temporarily, an hour at most".

"Or if his heart restarts with true loves kiss" Regina informed her.

Cora didn't think this changed anything "like I said lord of the underworld, no one could love him".

Regina said "Zelena believes she does, apparently she and Hades have a history".

Cora realized "that's how he knew about her and had me tortured by attempting to have me carry flour for eternity".

Regina added "and she thinks her love can change him, make him better".

Cora nodded and replied "you made the right choice coming to me. Hades is too evil to be changed by love, Zelena is in more danger than she realizes, we need to stop her".

"Can you really tell what's in his heart"? They turned towards the voice and saw Tally. "I might be a kid but I have a voice and should be heard. Now what is so wrong with giving their love a chance to blossom"?

Regina said "Robin made me better, but my bloodlust had already gone down and I was reforming by then. I made Robin better, but he only robbed the rich so he could give it to the poor. The potential for both of us becoming a better person was there from the start. Do you really think someone wicked like Zelena can reform the god of death"?

Tally replied "people who are in love are happy, and happy people are reasonable. Maybe even reasonable enough to remove our names from tombstones".

Cora said "I've been here for a long time, I know Hades and he can't be changed".

Neal came in and said "I agree".

Tally said "well I disagree and I have to do what I know in my heart is the right choice". She left the crypt and as Neal came out she ran off and Neal couldn't catch up to her, and this time he didn't know where she was going.

Emma and James went to the forest to meet up with Robin. He came out with his daughter, surprised to see them here. "Emma, David, where's Regina, I thought she was dropping things off"?

As he put his daughter down and took the bag from James Emma replied "short version, there's a romance blooming between Zelena and Hades, so Regina's dealing with that".

Robin asked "by herself, shouldn't someone help her with Zelena, doubt she'd be too happy with Regina interfering".

James quickly put the magic dampening cuff onto Emma's wrist and got out his gun "siblings can be real pain, you can't be too careful, especially around twins".

Emma replied "you're James, the selfish, manipulative, homicidal version of my dad".

James said "I was a prince, raised to be strong, I only did what was best for my kingdom".

Emma mumbled "that's not how Anton made it sound".

"You met the stupid giant, he was only a monster".

"You killed his family, left your girlfriend to die, so who's the monster"?

Cruella drove up and after getting out she said "hello darling, everything went precisely as planned" and snogged James.

Emma said "stop grossing me out and tell me where my dad is".

As Cruella walked up to her as James said "a cell at the sheriff's station where I can deal with him later".

Cruella suddenly slapped her and said "that's for killing me".

Emma slapped her back and replied "seeing a psychopath pointing a gun at your son will do very strange things to a mother".

James fired a shot next to Emma to tell her to back off making Cruella smile. Robin asked "what do you want"?

Cruella answered "to get out of this place and back to up there. Since the author has decided not to I chosen to ask the man in charge".

Emma scoffed "I think the more souls down here the happier he is. He is not going to send you back to the land of the living".

Cruella replied "he's in the process of wooing a certain woman which you're apparently aware of. Imagine what he'd give for her child".

Robin cried "you will not touch my daughter".

James replied "oh we will and you can't do a thing to stop us. We're dead and immune to those arrows on your back, you're not so lucky. So hand her over unless you want to become a permanent resident".

Zelena was at home thinking about Hades when she heard a knock at the door. She was surprised to see her mother standing there "Hello"

"Mother" Zelena said.

"I know who am I good" Cora said.

Zelena cried "leave, had no trouble before".

Cora told her "I couldn't stop crying as I walked away, please let me speak".

Zelena led her to the kitchen and said "so what took you so long to visit your forsaken daughter".

Cora said "Hades had me sentenced to personal eternal torture, I was recently rescued and when I heard you were here I had to seek forgiveness. I know about you and Hades"...

Not letting her say more Zelena interrupted "let me guess Regina told you".

Cora tried to tell her "you've been so deprived of love, clearly my fault, that you think those feelings you feel for Hades are love. Maybe they are but he can never love you back. I know you must be wondering if I have any regrets for what I did to you"?

With tears trying to escape her eyes she asked "well do you"?

Cora said "if things had been different I would've kept you, but circumstances being what they were. I lost my job, my father was a drunk, we were struggling to get by as it was. At the time I thought the kindest thing I could do was leave you so you wouldn't know the cruelness of the world. And I knew with a baby in my life wouldn't get any better. I know now it was cruel and selfish of me, I was only doing to you what Jonathan had done to me".

Zelena asked "Jonathan, was he my..."

Cora answered before she finished "your father, yes. He lied to me, stole my virginity, and refused to have anything to do with the new life he put inside me. He broke my heart and it tore me in half. Of course I'm sorry. I'm still stuck in the underworld and I know my unfinished business is my daughter. Only now do I realise helping Regina is only a job half-done, I was suppose to help you too" and she hugged her.

Zelena sat down and said "this is all a lot to process".

Cora said "let me get you some water" and when she went to another room Zelena could see what the plan was.

Cora brought her a glass of water, Zelena picked it up and said "so many times I wondered what it would be like if I could have met my mother. And if she could tell me she was sorry, but I would have liked it to be true". Zelena threw the glass into the fireplace. "You can come out now Regina". Regina come out of the other room, "I can't believe how far the two of you were willing to go. Luckily for me, I got a heads up before you got here".

Regina asked "a heads up, from who"?

Zelena replied "my nephews sister, come on out".

Tally emerged from a closet "I had to do it, I couldn't shake the feeling it would be wrong to spilt them up. And as someone who's given hints about the future, maybe this feeling was trying to tell me I had to help Zelena".

Zelena said "Funny, a child cares more about me than my own flesh and blood. Why can't either of you care about me ever"?

Regina said "we do care, Hades doesn't. We're just trying to protect you".

Tally replied "your caring is doing more harm than good".

Regina explained "you're just a little girl and wise as you are you don't understand. We are only trying to do what's best for her before she gets hurt".

Zelena produced a fireball "I think it's time you both left".

Regina replied "we are only trying to help". She produced a fireball herself and added "and if this is the only way to get through to you so be it".

Cora suddenly quenched their fireballs "this is my fault, a long time ago I tore apart two little girls who loved each other so much". She put out her hands and said "I used lethe water before, on the two of you, and now I think you should remember". They took her hands and visions flashed in their mind of meeting as little girls and being the best of friends, finding out they were sisters, and then being separated. They let go of Cora's hands "You were sisters once that loved and needed each other, but I thought any kind of love was weakness, and I was wrong".

Tally said "so now you're getting it, love can be a strength, one that can come in many different forms".

Down by the harbour James and Cruella were going to try and push Robin and Emma into the river of lost souls. As they stood on the edge Emma said "how is killing us suppose to help you get out of here"?

Cruella replied "it doesn't, it's just the icing on the cake".

James grabbed Emma and said "it's too bad our uncle niece time had to be cut short".

Before he could push her in David grabbed his arm "hands off my daughter". He punched him forcing him to let go of Emma and his gun. Robin ran to get his daughter and Cruella tried to get the gun but Hook showed up and got to it first. Cruella went to hide as Emma ran up to Hook.

James cried "how did you escape"?

"Back up there I'm a sheriff, think a cell can hold me"? answered David. "Listen, family is very important to me, and we're brothers. If you let me I can help you move on by completing your unfinished business".

James chuckled and as he walked up to David "my unfinished business is killing you". As the two brothers fought James tried to forcefully land a blow and fell into the river of lost souls. Cruella looked on in despair as her true love was gone forever and she ran away.

Neal ran up and cried"Emma, I can't find Tally".

Emma asked "wasn't she at the vault"?

Neal replied "yeah, but she ran off the moment we were out. She is surprisingly fast for someone with such short legs".

Emma asked "did you check back home"?

Neal said "first place I checked, I told Henry to give me a call when she got home. I checked the diner and my dad's shop, the only person there was Belle and she was asleep. I don't know where else to look"?

Emma thought for a bit "did she say anything before she ran off"

"Just that she had to do what she thought was the right choice".

Emma said "did you check Zelena's farmhouse"?

Neal ran to the car and Emma followed him.

Cora, Regina, Zelena and Tally went to the bridge. Cora asked "how does this work"?

Tally replied "when Henry Sr realised what his unfinished business was the fire stopped, the bridge reached the other side and there was a bright light".

Regina said "if you want to find out if your unfinished business is now complete by mending your daughter's sisterly bond you need to walk to the edge".

As she started to walk towards the edge Zelena asked "what happens if she hasn't"?

Regina replied "you don't want to know".

Suddenly a spiral of fire went around Cora but only for a moment and the bridge extended to the other side. After Cora bid a final farewell to her daughters she crossed over. Zelena said "I waited all my life for a mother and now she's gone".

Regina said "from the advisement of a very wise little girl I think you have a new love to find, Hades".

Tally's face lit up, Regina finally realised.

Zelena asked "you trust me"?

Regina replied "maybe your love can change him".


End file.
